<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Friendship Initiative by PiperPuff93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626715">The Friendship Initiative</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperPuff93/pseuds/PiperPuff93'>PiperPuff93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Friendship Initiative [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Summer, not completely anyway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperPuff93/pseuds/PiperPuff93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Dumbledore has come up with a plan to boost student morale and innerhouse relations in the wake of tragedy. However, not everyone is particularly excited about who they're paired with for this event. Especially Hermione Granger, who just so happens to be paired with the one person she despises above all others: Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Friendship Initiative [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dumbledore's Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to my fanfiction story "The Friendship Initiative." I hope you enjoy it!</p>
<p>I do not own any rights to the Harry Potter universe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione Granger sat in the Gryffindor common room with her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. The past few months had been pretty rough for everyone. They quickly realized getting back into their normal lives wasn’t going to be so easy. Hermione was especially worried about Harry. When they lost Sirius during their battle at the ministry four weeks ago, Harry lost the only true family he had left. Well, other than the Dursley’s, but they don’t exactly count. Ron told her Harry’s nightmares were back again. Harry would whine and cry in his sleep all night. He’d wake up every morning drenched in sweat. Their group of friends were exhausted and scared. Even with the summer holiday coming up, the Gryffindor common room didn’t feel much like celebrating. </p><p>There was a rumor going around that there was going to be a huge announcement at dinner tonight.  Hermione hoped it would be something positive that would distract them from the horror they had witnessed that was still very fresh in her mind.</p><p>Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom descended from the stairs into the common room. The pair noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting around the fireplace and walked over to join them.</p><p>“Are you guys ready to head to the great hall for dinner?” Ginny asked. </p><p>Harry looked up, startled by the new arrivals, and nodded.</p><p>“Alright, as long as I don’t have to sit next to Ron while he pigs out on turkey legs again,” Harry said, forming a small, still sad smile on his face. </p><p>“Hey!” Ron shouted, “those things are bloody delicious!”</p><p>Hermione giggled. Even in the wake of tragedy her friends still had enough spirit to joke around. Perhaps there was some hope after all. </p><p>The crew of Gryffindor pals continued to joke about Ron’s eating habits as they made their way to dinner. They joined their friends Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, who were already sitting at the Gryffindor table.</p><p>“What do you suppose is the big announcement from Dumbledore?” Seamus asked. No one answered him at first. They looked around at one another to see if anyone had heard anything about it. By the looks of it, none of them had the foggiest idea.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Neville proclaimed, “Maybe they’re cancelling our OWL exams. Kinda like when they cancelled end of the year exams second year.”</p><p>Hermione gasped loudly, “NO, NOT AGAIN!”</p><p>The group of friends exploded with laughter. Their joy echoed throughout the great hall. It felt good to see a slight glimmer of happiness from her comrades again.</p><p>After the great hall was packed full of students, Professor Albus Dumbledore stood up and made his way around the teachers table to the podium. Professor McGonagall picked up her glass and gave it three sharp taps with her fork, signalling for everyone to quiet down.</p><p>“Good evening,” Dumbledore began. “I know everyone by now has heard the rumors bustling about the school and you are all wondering what big announcement I have planned for you all tonight. I promise I will get to it shortly, but first I wanted to say how proud I am of each and every one of you. This year has been especially difficult for a lot of you, and yet you persevered and made it to the end of term. This year has been filled with a lot of tears, fear, and anger,” Professor Dumbledore paused for effect, “however, it has also been filled with tons of laughter, courage, and strength.”</p><p>He paused briefly for another moment and smiled. He turned around and looked at his fellow teachers and colleagues, receiving reassuring smiles in return. He then looked back to us again without breaking his smile. </p><p>“I want you to take a moment to look at the people you have chosen to sit next to tonight,” he said, “I want you to think of all the amazing memories you have made with them. Not just this year, but in years past as well.”</p><p>Hermione looked around at her friends. She thought of all the Sunday mornings she spent with Ginny gossiping while they strolled the Hogwarts grounds. She thought of all the silly outbursts made by Dean and Seamus in the middle of class, not at all worried about what punishment was sure to follow. She thought of the times she would help Neville with his Potions homework so he wouldn’t get humiliated by Professor Snape. Not any more than usual at least.</p><p>Finally, she looked at her two best friends sitting beside her. Hundreds of wonderful memories with them filled her head and heart. She first met Harry and Ron on the Hogwarts Express, which would eventually lead them to their very first adventure together at Hogwarts as first years. She fixed Harry’s glasses and told Ron he had dirt on his nose. Other memories that she thought of included Harry and Ron saving her from a troll, brewing polyjuice potion (she didn’t want to think too long on that particular memory), time-travelling with Harry, playing lots of games of Wizard’s Chess with Ron (and, to much of her annoyance, losing every time), watching in agony and pride as Harry competed in the Triwizard Tournament, and cheering him on in all of Harry’s Quidditch matches with her friends. There was also all the times the trio had saved so many lives on countless occasions. Trouble always seemed to find them, even when they weren’t looking for it.</p><p>She has been through a lot with her boys. Just like Professor Dumbledore said, they’ve shared a lot of laughs, tears, and memories-both good and bad. However, after everything they’ve done and experienced, she wouldn’t change any of it. She can definitely say, without hesitation, if it wasn’t for those two rascals, her Hogwarts experience wouldn’t have been the same.</p><p>“The definition of friendship,” Dumbledore began again, “is a state of mutual trust and support between allied nations. At the beginning of your first year of Hogwarts, you are sorted into your houses. We always tell you that your house is like your family while you are here. This is where you will ultimately find your biggest support system, your best friends. However, sometimes you may be lucky enough to also find friends outside of your houses.”</p><p>Hermione turned around and looked at Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw who was someone her group of Gryffindors had become very close to this year. Ron still wasn’t quite sure about her. She’s very odd, and it does take some time to get used to her quirks. Just past Luna she glanced at the Slytherin table. She could see Draco Malfoy and his little group of admirers scoffing at Dumbledore’s speech. His father had just been sent to Azkaban for assisting in the attack at the Ministry. Hermione was sure that if Draco Malfoy continued on the path he was on, he would likely end up just like his father. </p><p>Malfoy noticed Hermione looking at him. He glared at her and mouthed the words “filthy mudblood” at her. She glared back and then turned back around to face her friends. There was no one she despised more in this room than Draco Malfoy.</p><p>Dumbledore began pacing as he continued to speak. </p><p>“Although it is possible to find friendship outside of your house, it is not always easy or convenient. So, with a little help from Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Snape, and Flitwick, I devised a plan for you all this summer. It is called ‘The Friendship Initiative.’”</p><p>The Gryffindors looked at one another, confusion on their faces. </p><p>“Please tell me this doesn’t mean we have to do homework over the summer,” Ron whined, trying to be discreet.</p><p>Dumbledore gave Ron a small, knowing smile and continued on with his speech. </p><p>“Each student has been paired up with a colleague from a different house than their own. Students have been paired based on their compatibility. This includes hobbies, interests, goals, aspirations, and desires. One person from each pair will spend 5 weeks with the other at their home over the summer. Guardians were notified earlier this week and all accommodations have been arranged and agreed upon. Your assignments will be hung up in your common rooms in the morning. A list of rules will also be posted for you to familiarize yourselves with. Any questions you may have can be directed to your head of houses or myself in the morning.”</p><p>Loads of questions ran through Hermione’s head, but she was sure that, come morning, most of her questions would be answered. Or, she’ll have about 20 more questions on top of her pre-existing ones. </p><p>“Don’t forget to study hard this weekend for your end of term exams that begin on Monday. Fifth-years, your OWL examinations also begin on Monday. By this time next week, the school year will be over, and you all will be packed and ready for the train ride home. Now, who’s hungry?”</p><p>As soon as Professor Dumbledore finished his speech, food appeared on the tables. Everyone started buzzing about who they hoped to be paired with all while filling their plates with delicious food.</p><p>“Do you think they’ll pair boys and girls together?” Dean asked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down, seduction clearly hinted in his voice.</p><p>“If so, we know who Harry wants to be paired up with!” Ron teased.</p><p>Harry elbowed his best friend in the ribs. </p><p>“Ha ha, very funny. I hope you get Millicent Bulstrode or Pansy Parkinson!”</p><p>We all knew who Ron was talking about undoubtedly: Cho Chang. They had shared an intimate moment together earlier in the school year. Ginny, on the other hand, did not join in on the laughter. Hermione knew Ginny had a crush on Harry. Ginny shared that with her at the beginning of the school year. Of course, unbeknownst to Ginny, she has known of Ginny’s crush on Harry since he saved her in the Chamber of Secrets three years ago. Harry is completely oblivious.</p><p>“Who do you hope to be paired with, Hermione?” Neville asked.</p><p>Hermione shrugged, “I don’t care as long as he or she is kind, intellectual, and likes to have fun. If we are going to be stuck with one another for 5 weeks I want to enjoy the experience.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, I’m sure reading the entire public library’s collection is fun for everyone!” Ron exasperated, rolling his eyes as he said it.</p><p>Hermione shot daggers at him with her eyes. </p><p>“For your information, Ronald, there are tons of things I enjoy besides reading!”</p><p>After Ron and Hermione calmed down, everyone continued to enjoy their feast and each other’s company. About 30 minutes passed and the great hall slowly started to empty. Hermione took one final bite of her apple tart and stood up to leave with Harry and Ron. </p><p>“After breakfast tomorrow do you guys want to study for our Transfiguration exam together for a little bit? We can go outside and sit by the Black Lake. The weather is supposed to be nice tomorrow.”</p><p>“Sure,” Harry agreed, “I promised Ginny I’d have one last Quidditch practice with her tomorrow afternoon before studying fully takes over our lives the next few days.”</p><p>Hermione smiled. Harry had no idea about Ginny’s infatuation with him. It was only a matter of time before he would be wrapped around her finger. Hermione didn’t know how she knew, but he’d come around sooner or later.</p><p>The trio of friends spent about an hour in the common room playing wizard’s chess and talking more about Dumbledore’s initiative before they headed up to bed. Hermione lay in bed thinking about how much fun this summer was going to be and, hopefully, gaining a new friend in the process. Eventually she drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Hermione woke up and grinned with excitement. She couldn’t wait to see who everyone was paired with. She quickly got dressed, brushed her teeth, and attempted to comb her hair. After battling her curls for five minutes, she gave up and headed downstairs. There was a small group of people gathered around what Hermione assumed was the pairings list. Above that list were the rules that Dumbledore promised would be posted.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>The Friendship Initiative Rules</b>
</p><p> </p><p>1. Paired students will live together for 5 weeks (35 days) starting on July 8th and ending on August 12th.</p><p> </p><p>2. Upon returning home in August, you will have about 3 weeks until the next school year begins. You are to write a short essay about your experience with your classmate. What are some good qualities that you learned about your classmate? What did you enjoy about the experience? This essay will count as 20% of your grade for each class next year.</p><p> </p><p>3. You must spend a minimum of 5 hours a day with your chosen classmate.</p><p> </p><p>4. No magic may be used during your time together, even if you are already 17 years old.</p><p> </p><p>5. No changes can be made to your assignment. All pairings are final.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“LUNA LOVEGOOD?!?!?!” Hermione was startled by Ron’s screech. “I HAVE TO LIVE IN LUNA LOVEGOOD’S HOUSE FOR 5 WEEKS?!?!”</p><p>Ron huffed and puffed while making his way to one of the armchairs and plopping down with a dramatic groan. Hermione shook her head at her friend. <em> It’ll be good for him </em> , Hermione thought, <em> maybe Luna will teach him not to be so tense all the time.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Neville approached the list and looked for his name. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Longbottom, Neville (Gryffindor) will host Abbott, Hannah (Hufflepuff)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hannah’s nice,” Neville reported. “Since she was in Dumbledore’s Army with us I got to know her a little bit. This will be a fun few weeks I think.” Neville seemed nervous. <em> Maybe he likes her </em>, Hermione thought, but he’s always nervous. Harry walked up next. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Potter, Harry (Gryffindor) will be hosted by Finch-Fletchley, Justin (Hufflepuff)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be living with Justin Finch-Fletchley. I haven’t really spoken to him since second year. I know we’re on good terms, but it’ll be a little strange at the start I think. I’m just glad he’s not coming to the Dursleys!”</p><p>“Let’s see,” Ginny said as she approached the list. She used her finger to trace the lines of names until she found hers. When she read her assignment, Ginny noticeably tensed and didn’t move for a few seconds. Suddenly, she dropped her hands and walked over to Hermione. </p><p>“Hermione!” Ginny whispered frantically. “I got Cho Chang. How am I supposed to spend 5 weeks with the person who my crush has a crush on?!”</p><p>Hermione smiled, “Oh please, Ginny. You’ll be fine. She’s really nice. Whose house?”</p><p>“Mine,” she retorted. “My mom will probably fall in love with her, too,” she said, rolling her eyes.</p><p>Hermione was about to reply when she heard her name. “Uh, Hermione?” Neville said, again with a nervous tone. “Have you seen who you’re paired up with?”</p><p>She raised an eyebrow at him. Based on his posture and lack of eye contact, she knew this couldn’t be good. </p><p>Hermione walked gingerly toward the list. She copied Ginny’s movements and used her finger to search for her name. When she found it, she wanted to scream just like Ron, but kept her cool just long enough so she could run up the stairs and scream into her pillow.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Granger, Hermione (Gryffindor) will host Malfoy, Draco (Slytherin)</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Disbelief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Draco Malfoy. Out of all the people in this school, Hermione had been paired up with Draco Malfoy. She felt so many emotions; anger, fear, worry, and jealousy. She felt jealous of all of her friends. Each and every one of them all got great pairings. Not her. Hermione was paired with Malfoy. She was furious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No matter how many times she told herself it couldn’t possibly be true, she knew that wasn’t the case. The worst part of it all, there was nothing she could do. Nothing could be done about it. Rule number five clearly stated that the pairings were final. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The person whom she hated the most in this entire school was going to be living in her house. Draco Malfoy, living with her and her muggle parents, for five weeks. MALFOY was going to be living with muggles for five weeks. She was sure he must be angry. Maybe his family would change Dumbledore’s mind. Yet, Dumbledore had said all families were already contacted earlier this week. Wouldn’t they have done or said something already? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That also means her parents already knew he was coming. They agreed to have the person who has been torturing her for five years live in their home? How on Earth did Dumbledore ever convince them to agree to it? She didn’t tell her parents everything that happened between her and Malfoy, of course. Maybe if she had they would’ve fought harder for a different match.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, she had been right about one thing; she had loads of brand new questions this morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione?” She heard her name followed by a knock on the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in, Harry.” She called. Harry opened the door and walked in, followed by Ron and Ginny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her friends approached her cautiously, knowing that she was absolutely furious and could explode at any moment. Ginny was the first to speak. “Hey, we were wondering if you still wanted to go down for breakfast?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione suddenly realized she was starving. All her overthinking and screaming into her pillow had apparently made her work up an appetite. She agreed to join her friends for breakfast, trying her best to get the thought of Draco Malfoy in her house out of her mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Hermione filled her plate with scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast with strawberry jelly. As hungry as she was, it was difficult to force herself to eat with everything that was on her mind. If it was this difficult to eat breakfast, how was it going to be for her when it came time to take her exams?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as she was about to take a bite of her toast, the blond-haired boy she despised so much walked into the room with a very scornful expression. Following close behind were Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy was clearly being mocked for some reason. Hermione had a feeling she knew what they were teasing him about. Malfoy turned around and started talking to them in what seemed to be a very tense, hushed tone. Whatever he said got them to stop. They suddenly became very interested in their shoes. Malfoy rolled his eyes and proceeded to the Slytherin table. When he sat down he caught eyes with Hermione. What happened next surprised her. She expected him to glare at her or mouth something awful at her, not unlike what happened in the evening prior. Instead, he averted his eyes and looked down at his empty plate. No snide look. No nasty remark. He just ignored her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was happening?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, are you going to eat anything? Remember, we have a study session after breakfast. You may want to fuel up.” Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Ron. “Yeah, sorry. I got a lot on my mind,” she responded as she finally took a bite of the toast that was still in her hand. It tasted like she was eating sandpaper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can only imagine. I thought Luna was bad, but being paired up with the git, Malfoy? No comparison! OUCH!” Ron glared at Ginny who had kicked him under the table. Ron, realizing what he had just said, tried to apologize. “Hermione, I’m-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forget it, Ron,” Hermione interrupted, “It’s fine. Let’s finish breakfast so we can go study for Transfiguration.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They silently finished their breakfast and quickly ran back upstairs to grab their books. Hermione also grabbed a blanket from her chest for them to sit on while they were outside. After she had everything she needed she went downstairs to meet the boys in the common room. There were a few late sleepers who were getting their first look at the list. Hermione tensed up when she heard one of them say her name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, Hermione got paired with Malfoy! Can you believe it? Her summer is going to be hell--oh, hello, Hermione!” Parvati Patil smiled sheepishly at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione glared at her and said nothing. As soon as Harry and Ron joined her they set off for the Black Lake. On their way there people were buzzing about their pairings and the upcoming summer. It seemed that Dumbledore’s plan was working. Lots of people from different houses were gathered together throughout the school. Some groups were studying together, others were playing gobstones against one another, while several were just gathered around talking to each other. It seemed like new friendships were already forming, even though summer hadn’t even started yet. The school had a completely different atmosphere than yesterday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they started setting up their study spot, Hermione noticed how beautiful it was today. It seemed as if all the dreariness from weeks prior had moved on. She hoped the weather would stay this way. At least it was one thing she could look forward to in the weeks to come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried her best to concentrate on studying, but she couldn’t pull her mind away from Malfoy’s reaction at breakfast. He never turned down an opportunity to make her miserable. What he did was by no means polite, but it wasn’t evil either. He just dismissed her. Maybe he was trying to avoid attention from anyone else who would make fun of him. Or, he was saving his insults for when they were alone for five weeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hiya, Harry.” The trio looked up and Harry smiled, “Hi, Justin. I assume you’ve seen the pairings list.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed, I have. I know we haven’t talked much since second year, but I wanted you to know that I’m looking forward to getting to know you better this summer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Harry said, “the feeling is mutual. I’m also looking forward to spending a summer with a normal, loving muggle family unlike my own.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, I’m sure! Hopefully my family won’t embarrass me too much! Well, I will leave you to your studies then. See you later then Harry, Ron, Hermione.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all said goodbye to Justin and watched him walk away. Hermione was happy that Harry would get to spend time away from home this summer. He deserved a relaxing summer away from the Dursleys. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She managed to focus on studying for a couple hours, her mind occasionally slipping into thoughts about the impending summer. Ron would every so often bring up Luna and how he was less than thrilled about being paired with her. He kept his rants brief knowing that Hermione was in a much worse situation. Before they knew the morning had passed and it was time for lunch. They packed up their things and made their way back towards the great hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Half way through lunch they were joined by Ginny. She told them that Cho had found her and they actually had quite a nice conversation. Hermione gave her a little smirk and Ginny stuck her tongue out at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HI RON!” Luna’s sing-song voice rang halfway across the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh-no,” Ron sunk into his seat, trying to be invisible. If only Harry’s invisibility cloak wasn’t upstairs in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ron, I am so excited for you to come stay with dad and I this summer! We are going to have so much fun! I’ll teach you how to see Wrackspurts, how to spot a Blibbering Humdinger, and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luna was interrupted by the arrival of Professor McGonagall. “I’m so sorry to intrude on your conversation, but I must speak with Ms. Granger privately please.” Professor McGonagall waved her hand, beckoning for Hermione to follow her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione stood up, gathered her stuff, took one last bite of her lunch, and started walking away from the table. She turned around for one last quick wave to her friends. Luna continued talking to Ron. He was giving Hermione a pleading look as if to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t leave me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She shrugged her shoulders, gave him two thumbs up, and proceeded to follow Professor McGonagall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione looked at her quizzically. “Is something the matter, Professor?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, not at all dear. Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with you. I’m just the messenger. And, I suppose, the deliverer, seeing as I am to walk you to his office to let you in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione nodded. She wondered why Professor Dumbledore needed to speak with her. Was there something wrong with her grades? Were her parents okay? Maybe she was chosen to be prefect next year? Again, Hermione had to stop herself from overthinking the situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they made their way to Professor Dumbledore’s office, she caught sight of Malfoy walking down the hall towards them. When he noticed her, he stopped, turned around and started walking down a different corridor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What’s the matter with him? Why was he all of a sudden avoiding her instead of insulting her?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they approached Professor Dumbledore’s office, Hermione could feel herself begin to sweat. Professor McGonagall disappeared inside, telling Hermione to wait outside until he was ready for her. Professor McGonagall was only gone for a moment before she came back out and let Hermione inside. As Hermione made her way into Professor Dumbledore’s office she noticed Professor McGonagall had left without a word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, Ms. Granger.” Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk straightening up some paperwork that he was previously working on. He looked up and gave her one of his signature warm smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Professor. How are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am quite well, thank you for asking! Busy with the end of the year preparations as usual, but I’m quite content. How about you, Ms. Granger? Studying hard for your exams, I’m sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione smiled, “well, if I’m being quite honest, sir, I’m a little distracted as of late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbledore nodded his head knowingly. “I’m sure you mean your summer placement, am I correct?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione nodded. Professor Dumbledore stood up and walked over to his pet phoenix, Fawkes, to give him a scratch under his beak. When Dumbledore touched him, Fawkes cooed with happiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, I must tell you, your placement was completely random and quite a surprise for the faculty and I, but I’m actually quite happy with your pairing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mouth opened slightly as she was about to protest, but thought better of it and let Professor Dumbledore continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You see, the system we used to create the pairings was a combination of the sorting hat that we use for the beginning of the year sorting ceremony and the goblet that we used for the Triwizard Tournament. All of your names were put into a cauldron. One by one, the cauldron spit out it’s own paper with two names on it. However, the magic behind it is that names are paired up based on the potential you both have to affect one another. As I understand it, the students are paired with someone who, deep down, they have a lot in common with and, in the end, could be great friends as well. There’s not much that I don’t know that goes on in this school. Both you and Mr. Malfoy are students who I’ve come to get to know quite well. After observing you two these past few years, I think you both could benefit from companionship with one another.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione couldn’t help herself, she knew it was totally disrespectful, but she didn't care. She laughed at him. She laughed at her headmaster. She laughed so hard that a tear ran down her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, sir. Me and Draco Malfoy, friends? He hates me! He has done nothing but torture me my entire time here! How could I possibly be paired with him? His whole family hates the thought of me and my family! You know this! I beg your pardon about my abruptness, but why didn’t you do something about this pairing? I cannot imagine his family simply being okay with this. I don’t think my parents would either! I told them a lot about how Malfoy treats me. Not everything, of course, but enough for them to know he can’t stand to be in the same air I breathe!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbledore smiled. “I know it may not seem like it now, but I think this will be an eye-opening experience for you both. Lucky for us, Draco’s father is in Azkaban and has absolutely no knowledge of this arrangement. His mother, however, seems to be quite happy. She thinks it’ll be good for her son to get away from all the negative attention that is being brought upon their family right now. As much as it may seem like she despises muggles, she’s not entirely like the rest of her family. I also think she’d do anything to protect her son. We only need one parent’s approval. As for your parents, yes it took quite a bit of encouragement on my part to allow him to stay at your house. I told them that the instant there was trouble you can send me an owl and I will remove him from your home. However, I don’t think there will be much trouble. I have also spoken with Mr. Malfoy earlier today before breakfast. And, no, I will not tell you what we talked about. I think you will both be quite surprised at how you feel towards one another by the end of the summer. I look forward to reading both of your essays.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione realized there was no getting out of it now. With both sets of parents on the headmaster’s side (excluding Lucius), she was doomed to spend five weeks of what seemed like was going to be the worst weeks of her life with Draco Malfoy. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Calm Before The Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a little shorter than previous ones, but you finally get Draco's POV in this chapter! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>HERMIONE</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the most stressed Hermione had ever been while studying for end of term exams. She was completely boggled all weekend, trying to make sense of what Professor Dumbledore said while also attempting to study. Plus, on top of it all, Draco Malfoy continued to make his way into her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The week went by fairly quickly. Hermione spent most of her evenings either in the library or in the common room studying with Ron and Harry. Ginny occasionally joined in, but most of the time it was just the golden trio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione saw Malfoy frequently throughout the week. Every time she saw him, he would either turn the other direction or completely avoid eye contact if escape was not possible. She was desperate to find out what he was thinking. He became almost like a mystery that she wanted to solve. Thoughts of him flooded her mind, similar to a drug, like he was an addiction. Hermione would lay awake at night, thinking about this mysterious boy and wondering about the days to come, hoping that she would magically somehow have everything sorted out and all of her questions answered. She felt awful. He was her enemy, right? Then why did Dumbledore say he saw the potential of something between them? How could someone who she hated so much magically become her friend in five weeks?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On Thursday, right before her Potion’s final, she lost track of time while studying and was then running late. She arrived just on time and the classroom was already full. She made her way to the last open table and sat down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Professor Snape was handing out the exams, another person walked into the classroom. “Mr. Malfoy, you’re late,” Professor Snape sneered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Professor,” Malfoy said. He looked around the room searching for an open seat. There was only one empty seat left… right next to Hermione. As he sat down Hermione looked over at him. She studied him for a moment, taking note of the bags under his eyes and the seemingly permanent scowl on his face. He glared at her. “What are you looking at, Granger?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hermione thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe he is still the same Malfoy she has always despised. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Nothing,” she replied, and pulled a quill out of her bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> It took every bit of strength to stay focused on her exam. One moment she would be thinking about how to brew a Calming Draught, the next moment she’d think about the mystifying Slytherin boy sitting next to her. Every once in a while, she could feel him staring at her. She wasn’t sure how she felt about it. First, she was angry about being ignored all week. Next, he randomly welcomes back the old Malfoy to insult her. Then, to top it all off, he had the audacity to stare at her during the exam? Hermione was very confused about the entire situation. It also didn’t help that she felt this unspoken connection between the two of them, a rush she never would have thought would be caused by Draco Malfoy. She became frustrated with herself for this sudden fascination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten more minutes,” Snape announced. Hermione’s body jolted into overdrive, forcing herself to think only about her exam. Thankfully, without a second to spare, she finished her exam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night Hermione spent a great amount of time packing her bags. Tomorrow she would leave Hogwarts and board the train back home. Knowing that her 5 weeks with Malfoy were vastly approaching, Hermione felt terrified. She would only have a little over a week before Malfoy would show up on her doorstep. What a strange sight that will be!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After another restless night, Hermione and her friends made their way to the Hogwarts Express. Harry and Ron were cracking jokes and making small talk while Hermione trailed behind, still lost in thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she was about to board the train, Hermione caught sight of a boy with sleek blond hair descending down the hill towards the train. He was talking with Blaise Zabini, probably carrying on in the same manner as Harry and Ron were just mere minutes ago. Before he could see her, Hermione quickly jumped on the train and sprinted to her normal cabin with Ron and Harry. Her heart skipped with adrenaline at the thought of having her mortal enemy in her house. Just like the past several days, Hermione thought to herself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how am I going to spend five weeks alone with Draco Malfoy? What does someone do with a person who absolutely hates you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>DRACO</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll do you good to get away from our world for awhile.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco seethed with rage as his mother, for the third time today, explained to him why it’s a good idea for him to stay with the mudblood, Hermione Granger for five whole weeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With your father in prison, our family name isn’t exactly spoken of admirably these days. It’ll be good for you to be somewhere where no one knows who you are. You can relax, enjoy your summer! At least... for a little while,” Narcissa Malfoy exclaimed, the last part of her speech seeming to hold a sorrowful spirit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco wasn’t sure what that was about. He knew her intentions were good, but what she didn’t realize was all the hell he went through the last week of school. So many people laughed at him. They couldn’t stand the thought of having to live in a muggle house for five whole weeks! He was the only Slytherin paired with a muggle born. He had been mortified upon seeing his name paired with Granger’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This whole Friendship Initiative idea was stupid. Why would he ever want to be friends with Granger? Dumbledore was barking mad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, he felt nervous. He, Draco Malfoy, was nervous to spend time with Hermione Granger. Why? He did not know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something he DID know for sure was that the way he felt about her had changed. Ever since the Yule Ball, when he saw her in her gown, when he saw her smile while dancing with Viktor Krum, something had changed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, maybe he had the slightest idea why he was nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had dismissed it quickly, thinking someone must have spiked the punch. However, there were times over the next year and a half that he felt that same feeling again. Whenever her hand shot up in class to answer a question, when he would hear her laugh from across the great hall at some, he was sure, corny joke Weasley made, or when he would watch her study from across the library, he got the same feeling… something had changed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, ninety percent of the time, everything carried on like normal. Whenever he was around his Slytherin pals he could talk appallingly of her. He could complain about her to his mother and father. He could even spit out his nasty insults right to her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he saw his name paired with hers… initially he was furious. Then, his mind drifted to when he watched her study in the library earlier that week. She was so… beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cursed under his breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop it, Draco. She’s a mudblood. Pure blood families hate muggle born witches and wizards and their families. He wasn’t supposed to care about her in any capacity.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not to mention what his father or the Dark Lord would do to him (or to Hermione) if they knew he was having these thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WHY WAS THIS HAPPENING?! He wished he had never attended that ball.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Dumbledore beckoned him to his office for a chat, Draco saw the perfect opportunity to fix this mess. However, when he got there, all Dumbledore could talk about was how it was fate and something great is going to come out of this pairing.. Blah, blah, blah. Plus, to top it all off, his mother had agreed to it! When Dumbledore told him his mother was on board he knew there was nothing he could say or do to change anything. He was going to have to spend five weeks with Hermione Granger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spent the next week avoiding her at all costs. He knew he was angry, but he also felt… happy. This would certainly not do. He can not form any kind of positive relation with Granger. He had hoped avoiding her would help him move on from these sappy thoughts, but the idea of spending time alone with her made him nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something about the way he felt about her had definitely changed. Could he keep these secret feelings that he hid deep down under wraps? Would he be able to keep up his tough exterior, continuing to torture Granger even in her own home? </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Welcome to The Grangers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>HERMIONE</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione looked at the clock. One more hour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she had arrived at King’s Cross Station and reunited with her parents, it was not the cheerful, happy reunion that normally took place. Instead, a lot of glares and yelling ensued instead. Of course, this was all on Hermione’s end. Her parents kept their usual calm, cool, and collected dispositions. They fully anticipated Hermione’s rage upon returning home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They told Hermione about the conversation they had shared with Professor Dumbledore. He had told them that he felt like it would be a great opportunity for both her and Draco to put their differences aside and possibly open up for a new and improved relationship. He explained Narcissa’s desire for her son to have time away from the magical community. He also assured them that, if the time came that they felt Draco was no longer welcome in their home, all Hermione had to do was notify him immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I allowed to send him an owl as soon as Malfoy walks in the door?” Hermione had asked, only joking of course. Okay, not really joking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mom laughed and wafted her hand in Hermione’s direction, “Oh, Hermione, dear, you are so silly! Besides, this assignment with Mr. Malfoy is part of your grade! Your father and I know how much you care about your grades.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was right, naturally. She also knew that Malfoy cared about grades, considering his marks were always right alongside hers. Maybe she could use that to her advantage. She couldn’t imagine that he would get full marks if Dumbledore had to pull Malfoy out of her home early.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione looked at the clock again. Thirty minutes. Time was moving quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” she spoke out loud to herself, “might as well make my way downstairs in preparation for the beginning of my month of torment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she reached the bottom of the stairs she noticed her parents romping around making their final preparations before their guest arrived. Mr. Granger was fixing supper. Considering they didn’t know what Malfoy liked, he opted for something simple: baked chicken with a white wine sauce and a side of green beans and rice. They also spent the morning cutting up a watermelon as an extra treat. Hermione was sure Malfoy was used to elaborate dinners at Malfoy Manor, but she didn’t want to disappoint her father. Mrs. Granger was in the living room, dusting the tv stand and bookshelves for the fourth time today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed her parents were just as nervous as she was. Hermione walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the dinner table. “Hey, dad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s father turned around and gave her a nervous smile. “Hiya, kitten. How are you feeling?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione smiled at her dad. She took another quick glance at the clock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twenty minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, dad. Can I help you with anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Granger nodded. “Yes, of course you can. Do you mind setting the table? Then you can go see if your mother needs anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione made her way over to the cabinets and pulled out three plates. Realizing her mistake, she pulled out a fourth plate. That was going to be hard to get used to. As she started setting the table she began talking with her father again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, dad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Granger turned around and looked at his daughter. He looked exhausted. She suddenly wished she hadn’t said anything, but went ahead with their conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, do you mind if.. Um.. I was wondering if you could refrain from using my nickname around Malfoy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her a soft smile, “sure, Hermione. Anything for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did feel bad. He loved calling her kitten. Hermione just couldn’t stand the thought of Draco Malfoy knowing her childhood nickname. Next year would be an utter nightmare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Also, this boy is going to be a guest in your house. You should be calling him Draco, not Malfoy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione rolled her eyes. She apologized to her dad, not mentioning Malf- … Draco would probably be calling her by her surname, too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After she finished in the kitchen Hermione made her way to the living room where her mother was now dusting the tv for the fifth time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another look at the clock showed they only had ten more minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom, I think you can put away the duster now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mrs. Granger jumped, clearly startled by her daughter’s sudden presence in the room. She smiled and put her cleaning supplies back into the closet by the door. Mrs. Granger sat down on the sofa and patted the cushion next to her, inviting her daughter to sit with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me, dear. How are you holding up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione wasn’t sure what to say. She was beside herself. She was completely terrified. Every passing minute was another minute closer to what was surely going to be the worst summer ever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t want to worry her mother, though. This situation was already stressful enough. So, all she said was, “I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*ding-dong*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s eyes widened. She looked at the door. The unmistakable silhouette of Malfoy could be seen through the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bastard was early! She wasn’t ready! She needed those last five minutes of comfort from her mom before he arrived. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s dad started walking towards the door and stopped to look at his family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” he said, “this is it. Ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Hermione stood up from the couch with her mom and they proceeded to fall in place next to her dad. She took one final deep breath and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Granger put his hand on the doorknob and pulled the door open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DRACO</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco stood at the edge of the pathway leading up to the Granger’s house. The Grangers lived in a small neighborhood just outside London. Their house was small, but it had a certain charm to it. Flower beds sat on either side of the stairs leading up to the front porch. A decorative sign hung on the door that said, “WELCOME” in bright, yellow letters. A cushioned porch swing sat on the right side of the door. He looked in an upstairs window and noticed Hermione’s cat, Crookshanks, asleep in the windowsill. He was definitely in the right spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco’s eyes moved to the downstairs windows. He could see Mr. Granger in the kitchen, clearly preparing dinner. Draco hadn’t had an appetite all day, so his stomach was definitely longing for something to eat. He could smell it wafting through the cracked window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the other downstairs window he could see Mrs. Granger and Hermione sitting on the couch. They were talking. Hermione had on a fake smile. It was certainly not the smile that made his stomach churn like the night of the Yule Ball, yet he could feel himself starting to sweat with anxiety.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His head of house, Professor Snape, could be seen retreating down the sidewalk. He was heading back to the portkey they had used to reach the muggle neighborhood. Before he left, Snape had told him not to do anything foolish. He hadn’t elaborated, but Draco could only assume he meant for him to not hurt Granger or something of that nature. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew it was almost five o’clock, the time he was to arrive at Granger’s house. Before he lost his nerve, Draco walked down the pathway, up the narrow stairs, and rang the doorbell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held his breath as he heard movement from inside the house. When the door opened he slowly let out the air he was holding in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco looked into the eyes of Mr. Granger. They were the same chocolate brown as Hermione’s. He looked tired. Their family probably worked hard all day for his expected arrival. Mr. Granger put on a genuine smile and held out his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must be Draco. It’s very nice to meet you!” Draco took Mr. Granger’s hand and shook it. Draco put on his most rehearsed, polite smile. “The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Granger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind him stood Mrs. Granger. Hermione seemed to be the spitting image of her mother. They had the same hair and smile. However, Mrs. Granger’s hair was pulled back into a ponytail, very much unlike Hermione’s normal hair style. Her hair was usually let loose, free to do whatever it pleased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Draco! Welcome to our home!” Draco started to extend his hand, but Mrs. Granger pulled him into a hug instead. He found himself stiffening, then slightly melting into the hug. He wasn’t used to this kind of motherly affection from his own. “Um, thank you, Mrs. Granger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His attention moved from Mr. and Mrs. Granger to the girl standing behind them. Hermione was looking at her feet at first, shifting her weight from one foot to the next. When she noticed him looking at her, she coughed and nodded in acknowledgement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Malfoy,” she greeted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Granger,” he replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was quiet for a second, awkward silence filling the air. The two Hogwarts students stared at one another, neither one wanting to be the first one to look away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Mrs. Granger said, startling the two teenagers, “who’s hungry? Draco, you can leave your suitcase at the bottom of the stairs. Hermione will show you to your room after supper.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco did as Mrs. Granger requested and followed the family into the other room. He looked around the kitchen. He noticed it was much smaller than the one at Malfoy Manor. The walls were painted a pale yellow, dotted with small, orange flowers. They had a family portrait hanging up on one wall. Hermione was only a toddler in the picture. The cabinets were a tawny brown color and the appliances seemed old. A small, rectangular dining table sat in the corner under the portrait. Draco hated to admit it, but the kitchen matched the charm of the exterior of the house. It was much different than his own large, empty, cold home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all sat down at the dining table, food already laid out for a family style dinner. Draco’s mouth started to water as he looked around at all the food. As much as he wanted to dive in, he restrained himself, remembering the manners his mother and father expected since the day he turned three years old. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we say grace before we begin?” Mrs. Granger asked. The Grangers took each other’s hands and bowed their heads. Mrs. Granger held out her hand for Draco to take. Not wanting to be rude and leave a bad first impression, Draco took it. Hermione also held out her hand to Draco with a little bit of hesitation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought. Slowly, Draco also reached out to take Hermione’s hand. As soon as he touched her hand, the butterflies returned to his stomach. Her hand was soft and warm. He tried his best not to immediately start sweating. As Mrs. Granger said grace, Draco could only think about how he was holding hands with Hermione Granger. When the blessing was concluded, Hermione quickly retracted her hand from Draco’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione was the first to start filling her plate. She grabbed the bowl with green beans and spooned a pile onto her plate. She held out the bowl for Draco to take. Reluctantly, he took it and copied Hermione, putting a spoonful on his own plate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take as much as you want,” Mrs. Granger gave him a soft smile, “you can always have more if you’re still hungry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco smiled back and handed her the green beans. “I’m not used to this style of dinner. It’s usually already plated for us.” Realizing that could have sounded pompous, Draco spoke again, “this is nice, though. It seems more personable.” Mrs. Granger seemed pleased, smiling a little broader as she passed the green beans to her husband.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the rest of dinnertime making small talk, discussing Hogwarts, hobbies, and Hermione’s parents' jobs as dentists. They had taken the day off in preparation for Draco’s arrival. They would be back to work tomorrow, so Draco and Hermione would have the house to themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Hermione’s parents cleaned up the kitchen, Hermione took Draco upstairs to the second floor. “My parent’s bedroom is on the first floor just past the stairs. The laundry room is down that hallway, too. Up here is where our rooms are. My bedroom is on the right and yours is on the left. The bathroom in the middle we will have to share. Crookshanks likes the rug in front of the shower, so he will be in there sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She led him to the bedroom to the left of the stairs. The tan walls were covered in pictures of places and historical monuments from all around the world. There was a dark, wooden dresser against one wall and a beautiful desk to match. The bed had the same colored frame as the rest of the furniture. The blankets were a pale green and the pillow cases were grey. Draco set his suitcase down in front of the bed and took off his shoes. The thick, squishy white carpet felt good on his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione sat on the bed and looked at Draco. “My parents want to travel when they retire. Every time they find a new place they want to go to they put a picture of it up in this room. They went to Italy last year, so they replaced the picture that was there before with a picture of them in it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco walked over to the picture and looked at the Grangers smiling faces. They were standing in front of the Colosseum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like they enjoyed Italy,” Draco gathered. He turned around and looked at Hermione, still sitting on the bed. She looked nervous. He couldn’t blame her. He had made her life horrible back at Hogwarts, and now she was forced to spend several weeks with her tormentor under her own roof.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, Granger, I know this arrangement isn’t exactly ideal for either of us. I’m sure I was the last person you wanted to get paired up with. Believe me, the feeling is mutual. Well, with the exception of Potter and Weasley. Honestly, they’d be much worse. I’m going to try my best to be civil as long as you promise to be, too. My mom seems to think this will be good for me to get away from our world for awhile, so I want to enjoy this experience as best as I can, even if that means spending time with you. Your parents seem very pleasant and surprisingly accepting of me, even though I’m sure they’ve heard stories about me that do not seem worthy of their acceptance. I’m very much out of my element, being in the muggle world. I hope you’ll be able to tolerate me enough to give me a halfway decent summer before I go back to hell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco sucked in a deep breath and looked back at Hermione. She had one eyebrow raised, clearly questioning if he was sincere. After a minute of studying him she shrugged her shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Malfoy. You’ve got yourself a deal. Only partly due to the fact that this whole thing affects our grades next year, but I also want to enjoy my summer holiday. I do want you to be aware that the minute I fear for my safety or the safety of my family I will inform Dumbledore and he will remove you from my house. Hopefully it won’t come to that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco wasn’t sure she truly meant that last bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt a pang of guilt in his chest. It hurt him to know that Hermione was scared of him. However, he couldn’t let her see the guilt. She had to think he was tolerating her and being polite strictly for the grades and to get away from the madness at home. He also had to take into consideration what would happen when they got back to Hogwarts. It’s not like he could go back to school as Hermione Granger’s friend… or as something more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione!” Mrs. Granger called up the stairs for her daughter. “Don’t forget about game night! We’re playing UNO!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s UNO?” Malfoy asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione chuckled, “Come on, Malfoy. Time for your first crash course in muggle living with a little help from the Granger’s Monday tradition: Game Night.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to everyone who has read my story up to this point! I appreciate each and every one of you! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. PAWSITIVITY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was a little late today! It's my birthday, so I've been busy! Here's my birthday present to you! I really loved writing this chapter! I hope you love it, too!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>DRACO</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco woke up the next morning to something heavy jumping on his chest. When he opened his eyes, Crookshanks was sitting on top of him. His bright, golden eyes seemed to be judging him, which made Draco uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning to you, too. Now, get off me,” Draco said, shooing the feline away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meow!” Crookshanks protested as he jumped off the bed and onto the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are one of the ugliest creatures I’ve ever seen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could have imagined it, but Draco could’ve sworn he saw the cat roll his eyes before turning around and sauntering out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and combed through his messy hair. He thought about the night before and the unexpected joy he had while playing cards with Hermione’s family. He was very confused about the concept of the UNO game at first, but he got the hang of it after a couple of rounds. He found out where Hermione gets her competitive spirit--her mother. Mrs. Granger was very boisterous when she won a round and spit out a few unpleasantries when she lost. Draco managed to win a couple games, but Mr. Granger won the game night trophy. It really was, quite literally, a trophy. It was a small, cheap toy trophy that you get for winning the most rounds. Whoever the champion of game night was got to keep it for the week. Mrs. Granger was quite upset about having to give it up this week.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco walked out of the bathroom and instantly smelled the aroma of bacon cooking. He made his way downstairs and noticed Hermione standing at the stove. She had music playing while she was cooking. She was humming and tapping her feet to the muggle music coming out of the radio. Draco instantly smiled and looked at her fondly. Almost as quickly as it appeared, he wiped the smile off of his face. Draco mentally kicked himself for the slip. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Be civil,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he told himself,</span>
  <em>
    <span> be civil towards her, do not become her friend.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione turned around and jumped when she noticed he was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She put her hand over her chest and let out a gasp. “Jeez, Malfoy, how long have you been silently lurking in the doorway? You could’ve given me a heart attack! Don’t you know you’re supposed to let people know of your presence?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco put on a conniving grin and shook his head. “Oh, Granger, what’s the fun in that? Besides, I need to make a list of embarrassing stories to tell everyone once we get back to Hogwarts. Dancing while making breakfast seems like a great start!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that he’d tell anyone any of this, but Hermione didn’t need to know that. She glared at him and turned back around to the bacon on the skillet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better hope I don’t burn your bacon. How do you like your eggs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco raised an eyebrow. He was surprised she didn’t retort back. She seemed to always have a comeback remark for his insults. “I’m not picky, I’ll take them however you’re having them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes Hermione had breakfast laid out on the table. It felt awkward to Draco to casually eat breakfast with someone he was supposed to hate. Last night Hermione’s parents always broke the silence, thinking of something to say to start a conversation again. However, with the Granger’s back at work, it was hard for both Draco and Hermione to begin a discussion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ate their breakfast in a complete hush. After they were both finished, Hermione finally broke the silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you mind feeding Crookshanks for me while I clean up the kitchen? His food and water bowls are in the laundry room. Just give him one scoop of the dry food that’s on the counter by the sink.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco stuck up his nose. “I’m not a house elf.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione raised her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips. “We don’t have house elves here. You better get used to it. If you’d prefer, I’ll feed Crookshanks and you can clean up the kitchen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco stayed in his seat, glaring back at Hermione. Knowing how stubborn they both were, he realized this staring contest would last all day if one of them didn’t cave soon. Eventually, Draco sighed and got up to go feed Crookshanks. Before he left the kitchen, he caught a glimpse of Hermione’s satisfied smile as she turned around to wash the dishes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crookshanks was waiting impatiently on the stairs for someone to feed him. When he saw Draco turn the corner, he meowed loudly at him as if to say, “FINALLY,” and led him to the laundry room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I could just let you starve after that look you gave me this morning,” he said, staring straight into Crookshank’s cold eyes. Crookshanks replied with a guttural growl and sat next to his empty food bowl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Draco walked back into the kitchen, Hermione was just finishing up the dishes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your cat has a horrible attitude,” Draco stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione smiled, “you two will get along just fine then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco masked the instant butterflies that appeared in his stomach from her smile with a sneer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why does this keep happening to me?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Draco thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Hermione began, putting the last of the dishes down to dry, “I had planned on going down to the local animal shelter today. Considering I don’t quite trust you to be alone in my house yet, you get to go with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you adopting a dog?” Draco asked. “I don’t know if Crookshanks would like that very much. Actually, on second thought, maybe a dog will give him someone else to torture.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She chuckled. “As a matter of fact, I volunteer there once a week. Come on, let's change into something comfortable and then we can go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco went upstairs and pulled out a pair of gray pants and a light green button up shirt. The Malfoys are always expected to dress to impress, so he didn’t bring much else other than his lounge clothes and normal attire of slacks and nice shirts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione was waiting for him by the front door. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a purple t-shirt. It had the phrase “PAWSITIVITY Animal Shelter” on the front and a picture of a dog on the back. Her mane was thrown up into a messy bun. Draco could tell she was suppressing a laugh as he descended from the stairs when she noticed what he was wearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you look like you’re going to a business meeting?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco shrugged, “this is how I always dress. Besides, this is too casual for a business meeting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione rolled her eyes. “Well,” Hermione giggled, “we need to stop at a clothing store and pick you up some proper everyday attire. I can tell you right now, I’m not taking you out in public looking like that every day!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The animal shelter was four blocks from Hermione’s house. As they walked down the street, Draco looked around at all the houses and the happy families enjoying the summer weather. Some were swimming in their pools while others were cutting their grass. Draco almost made another comment about people needing servants for tedious chores like mowing the lawn, but he bit his tongue. Several people waved to Hermione as they passed, telling her to have a good day or to say hello to her parents for them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not used to such busy neighborhoods. Have you always lived here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione nodded, glancing around at the houses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My parents moved here right before I was born. Other than Hogwarts, this has been my only home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco avoided Hermione’s eyes so she wouldn’t sense his change of emotions. “That’s the same with me. The Manor is much quieter than your neighborhood. The closest house is several miles away. This is actually a nice change. I’m usually pretty bored at home. There’s no one to talk to and barely anything to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione nodded in understanding. “That makes sense. Sometimes I wish we lived in a more quiet area. I enjoy living here, and the people are always very friendly. However, they like to gossip. I can tell you the entire neighborhood is going to know Hermione Granger was seen walking with a tall, blonde stranger by the end of the day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco wasn’t too sure how he should feel about the situation. Everyone back home would be mortified that he was having a casual stroll down a muggle neighborhood with a muggleborn. Same for his Slytherin housemates. He figured he should be more upset about it, too. Lucky for him, none of them were around to see Draco’s mouth form into a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>HERMIONE</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione! You completely left out the detail about how fucking HOT this guy is!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kenzie, keep your voice down! He’s going to hear you! And watch your language!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Hermione and Draco arrived at PAWSITIVITY, the local animal shelter, Hermione told Draco to stay in the waiting room while she went to the back to find the owners. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenzie is the eighteen year old daughter of Jack and Alice Johnson, the owners of PAWSITIVITY. She’s tall, skinny, and absolutely gorgeous. She also had a very hard time keeping her thoughts to herself. Even though she’s a few years older, Hermione considered Kenzie to be her closest friend in the muggle world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides,” Hermione continued, “did you forget about all the other details I told you about him? About all the times he was cruel to me at school? It doesn’t matter that he’s handsome. He’s ugly on the inside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenzie nodded, not saying anything for a moment. “You do realize you just agreed with me. You said he was handsome!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione scoffed, folding her arms in annoyance. Kenzie smiled proudly and walked through the door they were spying behind that lead to the waiting room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco, darling! It’s so good to meet you!” Kenzie enthusiastically greeted Draco. He jumped up in surprise, his pristine posture faltering, clearly confused by her over-presumptuous acknowledgement. Draco looked at Hermione before responding, hoping she’d help him out. All she did was shake her head and smile, silently apologizing for her friend’s behavior.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, um, well, it’s a pleasure to meet you as well,” Draco sputtered, trying to regain his composure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodness, where are my manners? My name is Makenzie Johnson! All my friends call me Kenzie. My parents are the owners of PAWSITIVITY! I hope to someday take over and be the sole owner. Hermione told me you would be visiting for a few weeks. We could use all the help we can get around here! I hope you’ll come back while you’re here and help out!” She turned around to Hermione and whispered, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>if only so I can look at his handsome face.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kenzie!” Hermione quietly shrieked, her face instantly turning bright red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenzie shrugged her shoulders and gave Hermione an innocent smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, how about you give Draco a tour of the shelter. Give him a rundown of what we do. If you need any help with questions or anything like that, let me know! Draco, I’ll grab you a couple shirts like Hermione’s from the back and have them ready for you before you leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Kenzie left the room, Hermione made her way over to Draco. He was looking inside the fish tank the Johnson’s had in the waiting room. He had a very puzzled look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Granger,” he said, “what the bloody hell is THAT?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione looked around Draco’s shoulder to see what he was pointing at and giggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a Suckerfish! Their sucker-like mouth allows them to cling onto surfaces, like the edges of this fish tank. They like to eat the algae that forms on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco sneered. “It’s almost as ugly as your cat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione swatted his shoulder. “Come on, let’s start the tour.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These rooms are used for potential adopters to interact with an animal they’re interested in,” she started, opening the door so he could take a peek inside. “Down the hall is where we store food for the animals and where we give them baths.” Draco looked inside this room as well, noting the shelves full of dog and cat food and the large animal wash station in the back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They turned a corner and started to head to the back of the building. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This hallway is where we keep the animals. This first room is for cats and the next is for the dogs. I usually spend most of my time with the cats for obvious reasons.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco shook his head, “cat person through and through aren’t you? I’ve never had either one, but I think I’d prefer to have a dog.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione nodded her head and reached for the door of the dog room. Sounds of whining could be heard as soon as the door opened. Large, tall cages lined the wall. Each one had a doggie door in the back for the dogs to go outside, two bowls for food and water, a soft place to sleep, and toys for them to play with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione! Good to see you! Who’s your friend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione and Draco were greeted by Austin and his friend, Jacob. Austin had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and was at least six feet tall. He was very handsome and loved to play sports. Jacob, about the same height as Draco, but a little heftier, had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. He was also handsome, but often got overlooked because of Austin’s natural beauty and confidence. They were mopping the floors and organizing the shelves. Hermione smiled widely and waved at the two boys.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! This is Draco. He goes to school with me. Draco, this is Austin and Jacob. They are fellow volunteers who live nearby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, nice to meet you,” Draco acknowledged with arrogance, his sneer back on his face. Hermione elbowed him in the side. Draco’s sneer diminished, but it was still visible to those who truly knew him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Austin approached them and shook Draco’s hand. “Hey there, pal!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione suppressed a giggle, amused by the discomfort Draco was suddenly put in. Austin showed no signs of noticing. Jacob seemed to, though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool it, Austin,” he said, trying to reign in his friend. “Give the man some space. Hi, I’m Jacob. So, you go to the same mysterious school as Hermione, huh? All she’ll tell us is it’s a special boarding school for gifted students and that attendance is by invite only. You must be almost as smart as Hermione to also attend this gifted school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just about,” Draco replied, “Hermione has the highest marks in our year. I try my best to stay right behind her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione gasped, quietly. This was the first time she had ever heard him call her Hermione instead of her surname. It sounded foreign, but quite nice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione suddenly got distracted by something out of the corner of her eye. In one of the cages was a tiny puppy that she hadn’t seen before. It had big, round eyes the same color as her own. It was standing at the very edge of the cage, whimpering for attention. Hermione went over to the cage and bent down to give him a little pet through the spaces of the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh, when did this little guy get here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Austin looked over at Hermione and grinned. Walking over to her he said, “Kenzie said he arrived yesterday. Someone found him wandering on the street all by himself. He’s a beagle puppy. I’ve heard they’re quite stubborn and very hard to train. Cute as hell, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Hermione opened the cage to snuggle the puppy a little closer, he somehow stealthily slipped past her. Much to her dismay, the puppy went straight for Draco and jumped up on his legs for attention from him. Draco bent down and picked up the puppy, giving Hermione a celebratory look of triumph. Hermione crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t seem to be very old,” Draco said, giving the puppy a little scratch behind its ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jacob nodded his head, “Alice seems to think it’s only about four months old. It’s old enough to be away from its mother, but definitely not old enough to survive on its own on the streets. He was very dirty when he arrived and you can tell he could use a bit more weight on him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione felt sad for the little guy. She had never owned a dog before, but just looking at him made her want to take him home. She knew, of course, that it wasn't possible. Maybe when she got a place of her own she could get a puppy just like this one.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair spent a couple more hours at the animal shelter. Hermione left Draco with Jacob and Austin to help with the dogs. Hermione went next door to feed the cats and give them some exercise. Kenzie joined her just in time to play with the cats. Hermione especially loved using the stick toys that the cats had to catch. She wished Crookshanks still played like this. He was a grumpy bugger most of the time.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Hermione and Draco were getting ready to leave, Kenzie gave Draco a couple PAWSITIVITY shirts for him to keep. Draco tried to convince her to let him pay for them, but she refused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Consider it a gift for a fellow friend of Hermione’s!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione noticed Draco discreetly look down at his feet before looking back up to thank her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they walked out the front door of the shelter, Draco turned and looked at Hermione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione smirked and chuckled. “Now, it’s time to get you some summer appropriate muggle clothes!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love beagles, so I really wanted to add one to my story! Kenzie was really fun to write! She's so spunky!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Quidditch vs. Football</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello readers!</p><p>I've been doing my best to stay on a weekly update schedule, but I've come to the point where I don't have chapters pre-written (ya know, life and what not... what can you do!). I'll try my best to stay as close to a weekly update as I can. I have the bones of my story all planned out. </p><p>It's looking like it'll be about 25ish chapters. I had originally planned on this story being closer to 10-12 chapters and only write about the summer, but I found my heart would not be happy if I let the story end there. </p><p>As always, thank you for all of your continued support for my fan-fiction story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>DRACO</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco and Hermione were sitting at a tiny table outside a local ice cream shop. Draco picked lightly at his bowl of strawberry ice cream with strawberry chunks, marshmallows, and cookie pieces while Hermione ungracefully indulged her chocolate ice cream with nuts and rainbow sprinkles. She shoved a huge bite into her mouth and Draco shook his head and looked back down at his own ice cream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a good thing they weren’t enjoying their sweet treats at the Manor. His mother would probably have a heart attack right on the spot if she witnessed Hermione’s lack of table etiquette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking of home automatically made him think about his father. When Lucius was sent to Azkaban for his part in the battle at the Ministry, Narcissa was beside herself. She spent a lot of time painting in the garden to take her mind off of her husband and many other things. One of the many things being her sister, Bellatrix. She came to the manor a lot, relaying the message of the Dark Lord’s disappointment in the Malfoy patriarchy every time. Of course, that meant Bellatrix would start bad mouthing Lucius to Narcissa and Draco, making them very uncomfortable. Any spoken disloyalty or disagreement with the Dark Lord was asking for punishment, so they had to unwillingly concede with the Dark Lord’s dissatisfaction with Lucius. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione must have noticed Draco’s change in demeanor, because she stopped eating her ice cream and looked up at him. “Are you okay?” she asked, “is there something wrong with your ice cream?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco shook his head, “No, my ice cream is fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looked up at her, he chuckled and handed her a napkin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got a little something on your face, Granger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened as she reached for the napkin. She wiped away the ice cream from the corner of her mouth and blushed furiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, uhm, thanks, Malfoy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco’s shoulders shook with silent laughter. “You’re welcome. Just another thing to add to the list of embarrassing stories. ‘Hey everyone, did you know that when Granger eats ice cream she gets it all over her face like a three year old?’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione crossed her arms and glared at him. “You are such an arse, Draco Malfoy. And to think I was starting to think you were a decent human being. Of course, I guess you’re just putting on a show for everyone else while you’re here. Why I thought you could be any different than the prick who has bullied me and all my friends over the years is beyond me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco put up his hands in surrender, a small smile still playing on his face. “Ok, Granger, chill out. I was only joking. At least you’re not as bad as Weasley!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione looked at him as if he had burned her favorite book. “I’m offended. How could you even compare me to that vacuum mouth of his? He wouldn’t know decency if it were standing right in front of his nose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco raised an eyebrow in amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> I get a little excited about ice cream,” Hermione admitted, shoveling another spoonful of dessert into her mouth. “Now, stop trying to change the subject. What’s bothering you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bollocks, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Draco thought. He had hoped for a clean getaway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco took a bite of his ice cream and leaned back in his chair. “Nothing that concerns you, Granger,” he said, avoiding eye contact. “I can handle my demons on my own without your intrusion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shrugged her shoulders, “fine, slither back into your little snake nest. At least I can say I tried.” Hermione took one last bite of her ice cream, stood up, and threw her empty bowl into the rubbish bin. She sat back down and crossed her arms. “Finish your ice cream, Malfoy. I’d like to go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco threw his ice cream bowl away, picked up his bag of new muggle clothes. He refused to wear shorts, so he bought jeans and a few t-shirts that Hermione basically forced him to buy plus a pair of swimming trunks that she said he would need later this week. He followed the spunky Gryffindor away from the ice cream shop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent the rest of the afternoon by themselves. Hermione went off  to read a book in her room and Draco flipped through a Quidditch magazine while lounging on the Grangers’ sofa. It wasn’t the most appealing sofa he’s ever seen, with it being a deep, plain, brown color. It was quite comfortable though. He had almost fallen asleep when he heard a faint meow below him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crookshanks was sitting on the floor by Draco’s feet looking up at him. The cat meowed again, asking for attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Draco asked. Crookshanks meowed one more time before jumping up on the couch with Draco. He spun around a few times before laying down, snuggling up against Draco’s thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’m more of a dog person, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crookshanks didn’t answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco sighed and set his magazine on the coffee table. Hesitantly, Draco reached down and lightly scratched Crookshanks behind his ears. The cat purred happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco smiled and laid his head down for a nap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HERMIONE</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione sat in the deep, maroon recliner in the living room reading a book. It was Sunday, which meant that Mr. Granger was getting ready to put a football game on tv. Then, to much of Hermione’s displeasure, her father and Draco started talking about sports. She was trying her best to ignore the exchange between them with very little success.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione has never told you about Quidditch?” Draco asked, clearly astonished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Granger crossed his arms and peered at his daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he responded, shaking his head. “You know Hermione, always much more interested in books and knowledge than to pay any mind to sports.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Hermione rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am knowledgeable about sports! Did you know that Americans call football </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘soccer’</span>
  </em>
  <span> over there, even though it’s the same sport?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Draco said at the same time Mr. Granger uttered that he had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You go to the matches, Granger! I thought you enjoyed it at least a little bit!” Draco said, matter-of-factly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shrugged her shoulders. “I only go to support Harry. It’s exciting when you have a friend who plays. Especially when he beats the Slytherin seeker to the snitch,” she said, a teasing smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco sat up straight and crossed his arms, “I think he cheats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione coughed into the crook in her arm, “sore loser.” Then she smiled and looked up at the ceiling acting all innocent. Hermione could feel Draco’s glare from across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Draco,” Mr. Granger interjects, simmering their argument for the time being, “Tell me about this game of Quidditch. Then we can watch the football game!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione had no desire to be in on this conversation. Nor did she want to bear the brunt of any more teasing about sports from the two nuisances in front of her, so she set down her book and went into the kitchen to see what her mom was up to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Granger was pulling a mixing bowl out of one of the bottom cabinets. As she was putting the bowl on the counter, Mrs. Granger saw her daughter walk into the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, mom. What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Granger smiled, “I’m about to make some chocolate chip cookies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm,” Hermione hummed, “Can I help? I’d rather not listen to anything else sporting related.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Granger peaked around Hermione into the living room. Draco was being very animated while describing the feeling of being on a broomstick. Mrs. Granger shook her head and looked at her daughter again. “Absolutely, let the boys be boys. Maybe we can distract them with the smell of freshly baked cookies!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione gave her a small smile, “I like the sound of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Granger finished getting out all of the tools they would need while Hermione collected the ingredients. They set to work, adding the ingredients and mixing them together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you can’t wait to be able to use magic to make cookies and other desserts, right? It sure would save a lot of time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shrugged her shoulders, mixing the eggs into the batter. “I don’t know, honestly. It’ll be efficient for sure, but there’s just something special about making them by hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rolled the balls of dough and put the first batch of cookies onto a cookie sheet and slid it into the oven. While they waited, Hermione and her mom sat at the dining room table. Crookshanks joined them and jumped onto Mrs. Granger’s lap. He purred as she stroked his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t asked you lately, how are things going with Draco?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Hermione’s turn to peer into the living room at her schoolmate. This time, Draco and her father were both sitting on the sofa, cheerfully discussing the football game on the television. This was definitely a different side to Draco than she was used to seeing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprisingly, things have been pretty good. We still have our differences. Overall, we are able to spend time together and have good conversations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Granger nodded her head, “That’s great, Hermione, but are you enjoying your time together? Has he made you feel uncomfortable at all or anything of that nature?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione looked at Draco again. She caught his gaze mid laugh and he smiled at her. That look made her breath hitch and a fluttering feeling erupted in her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What was that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hermione thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t speak for him, but I’ve enjoyed the summer so far. I never thought I’d say this, but he’s not so bad. At least, away from the wizarding world he’s not. He’s funny, smart, good with animals…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget cute,” Mrs. Granger interrupted with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione hid her face in her hands in embarrassment. She moaned her annoyance and looked at her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, not you, too! I had a hard enough time with Kenzie! I don’t think I can handle both of you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Granger giggled and shrugged her shoulders. She gave her daughter a knowing smile, “You know I’m right!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right about what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Granger entered the kitchen with Draco in tow. Panicked, Hermione jumped out of her chair and squeaked, “NOTHING!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco gave her a quizzical look, Mr. Granger scratched his head, and Mrs. Granger put a hand over her mouth to suppress her laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Hermione’s relief, the oven dinged announcing that the cookies were ready. Happy for the distraction, she made her way over to the oven, grabbed the oven mits, and took the cookie sheet out of the oven. She almost dropped it when she noticed Draco standing right next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin’s beard, Malfoy! Why do you always do that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, “Do what?” He gave her the most obviously fake innocent look. Her stomach fluttered again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously, what’s the deal?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes and put the cookie sheet down. She took off the mits, grabbed a spatula, and moved all the cookies to the cooling rack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She picked one of the cookies up, split it in half, and gave one half to her classmate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cookies are always best when they’re straight out of the oven,” she told him, taking a bite of the chocolatey goodness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Draco took a bite of the cookie, his eyes closed and his eyelids fluttered in satisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When her stomach fluttered again, Hermione knew she could no longer ignore what was happening. It didn’t matter that it should feel wrong. It didn’t matter that they were on different sides of the war they were starting to fight. He was her school nemesis, and yet her feelings were undeniable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had a crush on Draco Malfoy.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ginny Has No Filter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey readers! I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to upload a chapter last weekend. Here's a longer chapter to make up for it! I may even throw a bonus chapter in tomorrow if my creative juices are flowing! Please don't hold it against me if I don't :)</p><p>This chapter is all Hermione's POV.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>HERMIONE</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two days later Hermione and Draco returned to PAWSITIVITY animal shelter. This time, Kenzie’s parents were also working. Jack and Alice Johnson were very passionate human beings. This was especially true when it came to caring for animals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was the businessman. He took care of all the financial aspects of the shelter- paying the bills, ordering food and supplies, and organizing veterinary and adoption paperwork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice was the face of the shelter. She was always greeting potential adopters, hiring volunteers, or taking care of the animals. Her smile could light any room she walked into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PAWSITIVITY was successful because of their teamwork. They each had their own set of jobs, but they equally supported one another. Kenzie, being the strong, independent woman she was, wanted to run the place on her own someday. So, she made sure to spend her time evenly with both of her parents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, Kenzie was working with her mom. They were organizing a big adoption event that was to happen in three weeks. There was going to be food stands, games, live music, and of course, lots of animals who need loving homes. PAWSITIVITY was working with a couple other shelters in the area to make this one big, cohesive celebration for rescue animals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco decided, much to Hermione’s amusement, that he wanted to teach the beagle puppy, whom was named Leo, some tricks. He was determined for Leo to be one of the lucky dogs to get adopted. They were outside enjoying the nice weather while also attempting to teach Leo how to sit. However, just like Austin had said, beagles were very stubborn. Leo wouldn’t listen to a word Draco was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo,” Draco called, “come here, boy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo was way too distracted by all the smells in the grass to pay him any mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione giggled into her palm when Draco sighed with annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe this isn’t such a good idea,” Draco said. Leo had just spotted a butterfly nearby and was now trying to catch it as it fluttered away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t give up just yet,” Hermione said. She thought for a moment. She was no dog expert, but she knew all any animal (or human for that matter) needs is a little motivation to get the job done. She recalled an old friend from primary school who had a puppy that Hermione watched her train.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s it!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione jumped up from her seated position with a grin on her face. Draco looked up at her and gave her a puzzled look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have an idea! Wait here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione ran back inside to the storage room. She grabbed a bag of small, soft treats and went back outside. When she reached Draco, she handed him the bag of treats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try getting his attention with these!” she said, opening the bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo heard the bag open, so he lifted his nose from the ground and looked up at them. Hermione could see his nostrils flare open and close again as he was smelling the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see,” she said, grabbing a treat from the bag, “motivation is the answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat down next to Draco. Her knee grazed Draco’s leg and Hermione could feel her cheeks grow hot. She ignored it and held up the treat. “Leo,” she said, “come here, Leo. I’ve got something really yummy for you!” she said in a sickeningly sweet, sing-song voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He perked up his ears, looked at Hermione’s hand, and started bounding over to them when he realized what she had. When he got to her, Leo took the treat from her hand and wagged his tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy!” Hermione said. She gave his head a scratch and rubbed his back. When she was done, Leo looked up at them and sniffed the air for more treats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Draco said, “for someone who isn’t a dog person, you sure knew what to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shrugged her shoulders, “I have an old friend from primary school who had a puppy. I watched Annabelle train her puppy, Piper. She said motivation, praise, and consistency are the three main key points to training a puppy. The treats are the motivation, the praise is telling him when he does a good job and petting him, and then consistency is making sure to only reward him for when he does something you want him to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco nodded his head in understanding. “Okay,” he said, “I can do this. Motivation, praise, and consistency.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour had passed and Hermione was starting to lose hope. Leo was much more of a hassle than they originally thought. He kept getting distracted by sounds across the street or other animals being taken in and out of the shelter. Plus the smells all around them like before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just one more time,” Draco pleaded with her. His bright grey eyes pierced into her soul like an arrow. Her stomach clenched and she couldn’t breathe for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” she managed to get out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco smiled and it took every fiber of her being to not swoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo,” Draco called. The puppy looked at him and trotted over. He had definitely learned his name by how many times they had to get his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco held the treat just out of reach above his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo, sit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione gasped as Leo’s tiny little body moved into a sitting position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco beamed and gave the beagle its treat. Draco scooped him up into his arms, praising him for doing such a marvelous job. Hermione gave Leo her own form of praise by kissing Leo on the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try it again!” Hermione encouraged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Leo was able to sit again on command Hermione cheered loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What happened next surprised her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amongst all the excitement, Draco pulled Hermione into a hug. Hermione froze. Almost immediately, Draco realized what he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let Hermione go. When they locked eyes, Draco looked away and started to nervously scratch his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he pardoned, “I got carried away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione didn’t say anything at first. Her heart felt like jello and her legs felt like they were about to give out at any moment. Before she lost her nerve, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so proud of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco relaxed and hugged her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>******</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Hermione and Draco approached the house, Hermione noticed a snowy owl sitting on top of her mailbox. She gasped and ran the rest of the way up the street. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hedwig,” Hermione exclaimed, “why are you out in the open? Do you know what everyone is going to say about an owl sitting on The Granger’s mailbox? It’s not normal in the muggle world!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hedwig huffed and flew onto Hermione’s shoulder. Clearly she wanted nothing to do with Hermione’s lecture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this Potter’s owl?” Draco asked, finally catching up to Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded her head. “Yep, this is Hedwig. Hedwig, this is Draco Malfoy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hedwig looked at him and proceeded to turn around so she had her back to Draco. Hermione shook her head at the bird’s manners.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think she knows who I am,” Draco shrugged. Hermione gave him an apologetic smile and they headed into the house. Hermione’s parents weren’t home yet, so Hermione and Draco split ways and went to their bedrooms for a bit of relaxation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hedwig flew off Hermione’s shoulders and landed on her desk. She held out her leg for Hermione to take the letters that were tied there. Hermione gave Hedwig a treat and then the bird made her way over to Hermione’s bed to take a nap with Crookshanks, who greeted his friend with a yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione had three letters on her desk. Hedwig had been very busy it seemed. No wonder she’s ready for a nap. Hermione unraveled the first letter and began to read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dear Hermione,</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I hope this letter finds you doing well. I know you can take care of yourself, but make sure you are keeping a close eye on Malfoy. I hate to think of you having to spend so much time alone with him. Make sure he knows not to mess with you!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Anyway, I wanted to let you know that I’m doing really well at Justin’s house. His parents are really nice. I’ve really enjoyed being able to spend time in a normal muggle home unlike the one I grew up in. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>All of the awkwardness with Justin seemed to melt away the moment I arrived. He really welcomed me with open arms. Did you know he’s in a band?! They play all over town every summer. He’s actually pretty good. He’s the lead guitarist. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Justin also introduced me to video games! Now, before you get all snarky, yes, I know what they are, but Dudley never lets me anywhere near his. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Well, I miss you. Can’t wait to see you soon. Remember to keep Malfoy in check and let me know if you need anything. See you at Diagon Alley in five weeks!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Your friend,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Harry</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled. She pulled out a piece of parchment to write her reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dear Harry,</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I’m so happy to hear you’re doing well at Justin’s. I knew you would! He’s very kind, so naturally his parents would be, too. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You’re finally able to enjoy a summer away from The Dursley’s! I know you were looking forward to that. I had no idea Justin was in a band. He’s never mentioned it. Maybe you can join the band! As long as they don’t have you sing… HEHE! Love ya! But, seriously, don’t sing. :) </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I’m handling Malfoy as best as I can. It was awkward at first, but we are learning to coexist for now. He’s been respectful to my parents, which is a good thing. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I can’t wait to see you! I miss you guys. I’m going to Ron’s the week before we all planned to go to Diagon Alley. If you can sneak away you should come early and join me. Otherwise, I’ll see you at Diagon! </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Love,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hermione</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione folded up her letter to Harry and put it aside. She thought it would be best to keep her comments about her time with Malfoy brief with Harry. He wouldn’t understand if she admitted they’d actually been enjoying one another’s company. Well, she couldn’t speak for Malfoy, but she certainly had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her next letter was from Ron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dear Hermione,</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>This is an SOS. Send help immediately. I don’t think I can take this much longer!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fine, I may be being a little bit dramatic. My summer at Luna’s hasn’t been too bad so far. I’m not gonna lie, though… The first couple of days were agonizingly weird. Xenophilius is just like his daughter. Always talking about these strange creatures and odd plants. I honestly didn’t think I was going to make it through the end of the summer. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The turning point was when Xenophilius took Luna and I to the building where they print The Quibbler. It was really cool to see how they put the magazine together. He doesn’t have a huge staff, but you could tell they all enjoy working there. They kept telling me how great Xenophilius is and how they are all supportive of Harry and all his friends. That was pretty neat. And, no, I did not boast.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Okay, maybe a little.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anyway, how are you, Hermione? Is the scumbag treating you okay? Just say the word and Luna and I will take a trip to come save you. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So… I miss you… can’t wait for you to come spend some time at The Burrow with me before school starts. Reply back soon!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Love, Ron</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione sighed. It was obvious Ron liked her. The past few years the feeling was definitely mutual. Ron was sweet, funny, and handsome. However, this summer had her thinking of a different boy in that way. This boy had gorgeous grey-eyes that sparkled when amused. When he smiled, truly smiled, (which she had never seen until this summer) he made her swoon. Plus, he loved animals. Who wouldn’t love someone like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait… like. Not love, like.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shook her head and grabbed a second piece of parchment to reply back to Ron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dear Ron,</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Honestly, Ronald. I’m no damsel in distress. I am fully capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much. Please do not proceed with any rescue missions. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I told you that you’d be okay at Luna’s. She’s a little eccentric, but Luna’s very kind and wise. We’re lucky to have her as a friend.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I’m super jealous you got to see where The Quibbler is made. That sounds like a great experience. It’s good to know that we have supporters in the media. We need all the help and encouragement we can get these days.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I look forward to seeing you, too. It will be nice to spend time with you and Ginny before the hustle of the beginning of term. Harry said he would join us in Diagon Alley. That’ll be great, too. Can you believe we only have two more years at Hogwarts? Time sure flies.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anyway, I will see you soon. Tell Luna hello for me. Remember to enjoy yourself while you’re there.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hermione :)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione looked back through the note she wrote Ron to make sure there was nothing that could lead him to thinking she liked him back. It seemed cruel, but she just didn’t want to send him any mixed signals. She said she didn’t need saving (seriously, who did he think he was talking to?!) She made sure to say she was excited to see not only Ron but Ginny, too. She debated removing the smiley face, but decided against it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She folded up the letter and grabbed the last one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dear Hermione,</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hey! It’s Ginny. Merlin, I miss you! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I’m sure you won’t be surprised, but I’m actually enjoying having Cho around. I’m 100% certain you’re smiling to yourself with an “I told you so” ready. Don’t bother, I know. :)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It’s nice to have another girl around. No offense to you of course, but I always have to share you with Harry and Ron! Thankfully none of my brothers are here to bugger everything up. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Cho was a bit reserved at first. Mum, of course, opened her right up. Cho’s been helping us cook. She’s pretty good at it! Honestly, Cho is smart, funny, and very caring. No wonder Harry likes her. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So, how’s life with the ferret? Is he being an arse? Who am I kidding, it’s Malfoy. Of course he is. Make sure you stick up for yourself like I know you can! Don’t let him know he’s getting to you. Punch him again if need be! Mwahahaha!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I gotta admit, though… he’s bloody hot. No shame hahaha!! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anywho… Can’t wait to see you soon! I miss you! </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Your friend,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ginny</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione knew she was blushing. Ginny definitely had no filter. Leave it to Ginny to make her think again about how handsome Draco was. Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled out one last piece of parchment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dear Ginny,</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I miss you, too!! I’ll be at The Burrow before you know it! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I told you so! :) </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I’m sure your mom loves having Cho around. I honestly don’t know how you two can stand to live with so many boys! I recall Cho mentioning her mom was usually too busy with her Ministry job to cook, so Cho had to do all the cooking at home. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>If you don’t want Harry to be with Cho, you need to tell him how you feel. I know it’s scary, but you’ll never know if you don’t try.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Malfoy has been surprisingly tolerable. He’s respectful to mom and dad and he’s refrained from calling me names, thankfully. Actually, he hasn’t been mean or cruel at all to me the entire time. Annoying, yes. Mean, no. He loves talking about sports with dad. Typical boy, huh? Remember the animal shelter I told you I volunteer at? Malfoy has gone with me every week. He’s become attached to this beagle puppy there. He smiles a lot when we’re there. Truly, a genuine smile. No sneering like we’re used to. I swear, he’s like a different person. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And yes, he’s hot. Do NOT tell Harry and Ron I said that.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>If I told anyone else this they’d think I’m barmy. You might, too, but I at least know you’ll listen and take me seriously. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anyway, miss you tons! Enjoy the rest of your summer! See you soon!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>With love,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hermione</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione folded her last letter and put it with the others. She turned around and looked at the bed. Hedwig and Crookshanks were sound asleep. Not wanting to disturb her, Hermione decided to let Hedwig sleep. After Hedwig’s long journey today Hermione would let her sleep here overnight and set out in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock on her door made her jump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Granger,” Draco said, “didn’t mean to startle you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco stood in the doorway. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a white t-shirt. His hair was wet and casually flipped to the side and there was a pink tinge to his cheeks. He must have just gotten out of the shower. As Ginny would say, he looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she said with a shaky breath. She tried to blame her unsteady breath on the fact that he surprised her, not on his appearance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your parents are home. They want to go out for pizza.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, just let me change and I’ll be right down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and walked out of her doorway and down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did NOT take a glance at his ass when he turned around. No way. Can’t prove it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was a lot of fun to write! Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>DRACO</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco threw the pair of swimming trunks Hermione forced him to buy a while back into a duffel bag. It was Friday morning and Draco was finishing up packing clothes he would need for the weekend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Granger’s annual camping trip was this weekend, so naturally Draco was forced to go. He did not like the idea of spending the night outside, but he was not about to complain. Being here was a much better alternative than back home at Malfoy Manor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard to admit, but Draco really liked Mr. and Mrs. Granger.  They didn’t treat him as if he was their daughter’s bully or that he was the son of a Death Eater. They were kind and understanding. They treated him as if he was their own son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Granger surprised him. He never thought she would go out of her way to make sure he was doing well or ask him if he was hungry when she would go downstairs for a snack. He especially didn’t think she would come crying to him to kill a spider that was in the bathroom. Draco smirked at that memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermione had gone upstairs to take a shower after breakfast. Draco was just finishing up putting away the dishes when he heard Hermione scream. Next thing he knew, Hermione was sprinting down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was in a pink bathrobe and her hair was wrapped up in a towel on top of her head. How she managed to corral all that hair was mind boggling to him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“MALFOY! BATHROOM!” Hermione yelled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Draco raised an eyebrow at her. “You know, Granger, if you wanted some company during your shower all you had to do was ask.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ew, no! Now is not the time for your jokes, Malfoy. There is a GIANT spider on the wall in the bathroom. I need you to kill it for me!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He smirked at her. This was going to be way too much fun.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where’s your Gryffindor courage, Granger? It’s just a spider.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She crossed her arms. “I do not do bugs.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Draco chuckled and started making his way toward the stairs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know,” he said, pausing at the end of the stairs, “this is a good look for you, Granger. Although, you’d look much better in green.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He congratulated himself for that last comment. Hermione was so flustered after that. She wouldn’t look at him the rest of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco grabbed a couple books and his reading glasses from the bedside table and put them in his bag. When he was satisfied with what he packed, Draco grabbed his bag and headed downstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crookshanks greeted Draco when he made it downstairs by circling around his legs. Draco smiled at the cat and reached down to scratch his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s really grown attached to you, hasn’t he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco looked up to see Mrs. Granger walking into the living room from the back hallway. She dropped her bag next to Draco’s and bent down to give Crookshanks a scratch under his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so,” he replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Granger smiled at him. “Come on, let's sit down until the other two are ready. I swear those two are so indecisive about what to pack on trips.” Crookshanks started to follow Mrs. Granger but paused to look back at Draco expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco chuckled, followed them and sat down on the sofa with Mrs. Granger. “I imagine it takes Hermione at least thirty minutes to decide which books to pack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, nodding her head. “You’ve got that right. She loves her books.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were silent for a moment. Mrs. Granger picked up Crookshanks and placed him in her lap. She started stroking his back, then looked up at Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, Draco, we never really discussed our feelings with you when Professor Dumbledore approached us about you staying here for the summer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco looked away from her and started twiddling his thumbs. He wasn’t looking forward to this conversation at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco cleared his throat and said, “I imagine they weren’t positive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she said, “they weren’t. My husband and I were worried to be honest. She wouldn’t talk about you much, just enough for us to understand you weren’t very kind to her. If I’m not mistaken, it was because she grew up here. In a non-magical community with non-magical parents. Am I right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He definitely didn’t like this conversation. Not at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable, dear,” she continued, “but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine,” he interrupted. He wiped his hands on his pants for a moment of distraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mrs. Granger, you have to understand something. From the moment I was born, my family made sure I knew I was important. Or, what I mean is, they said I was superior, you might say, to those families who didn’t have two parents with magical lineage. Being a Malfoy meant I had a reputation to uphold. From the moment I was born I was told what to wear, what to say, who to befriend, and who to date. I was ordered to have high marks in all classes, expected to excel in Quidditch, and demanded to run Slytherin house and have them all in the palm of my hands. Apparently Malfoy’s have a reputation to uphold. It’s how it has always been. Unfortunately, being cruel to Hermione due to her blood status was one of the things that was expected of me. Until recently, I thought I enjoyed all of that stuff. When I came here, I was terrified. I was literally being thrown into a world I was supposed to detest with people I was supposed to hate. But, when I met you and your husband, I finally realized that I was wrong. I’m even seeing Hermione in a whole new light that I was never able to do before. Well, I guess you could say I refused to see who she really was. I’m happy for the experience I’m able to have while I’m here. So, thank you for giving me the chance even though I know it was a difficult decision. I’m truly grateful to be able to spend the summer here, even though it’ll soon end much quicker than I would like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco purposely left out the part about how he had also been terrified because he had already started to have feelings for her daughter before he arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Granger observed him for a moment. She could tell this was a boy who had some demons to battle within himself. Not to mention what he will have to take on and endure when the darkness that is sure to come in the future appears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate you sharing this with me. I know it couldn’t have been easy. Draco, we have enjoyed having you in our home. Thankfully we still have lots of time to spend together in the upcoming weeks! Now, I don’t mean to pry, and I don’t want you to answer me. This will be something for you to think about on your own. How will this new experience that you are so grateful for shape your future? What will your role be in the upcoming years of darkness? How will my daughter fit into all of this? I know you two have been acting much differently with one another than when you first arrived. Anyway, just something to think about!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Granger gave Draco a big smile and placed her hand on Draco’s shoulder. He gave her a small smile in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Mrs. Granger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Granger was very wise. She had given Draco a lot to think about. He knew that he no longer believed in blood purity as strongly as his parents did anymore. At least to a certain extent. Being cruel to Hermione was going to be difficult when they returned to school. The past couple of years he was mean to her because he was trying to hide his growing feelings for her. He didn’t believe he could even do that anymore. He didn’t even want to begin to think about what he would do about the Dark Lord. With his father being one of the Dark Lord’s top followers, being in his presence would be inevitable. He would have to do his best to keep a low profile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, his thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Granger’s entrance into the living room. He was carrying two very large bags in his arms. Draco saw Mrs. Granger roll her eyes at her husband and couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, honey, we are only going to be gone for one weekend! Why you need two large bags is beyond me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Granger shrugged his shoulders, “better to be over prepared than under prepared.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco had to try really hard to suppress his laughter when Hermione promptly came downstairs with, not two, but three bags. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione Jean, honestly!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Hermione said, “one bag is for my books!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco was fully laughing now. Hermione shot him a menacing glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, now that everyone is ready we can start loading up the car and hitting the road,” declared Mrs. Granger. “Hopefully we will have enough room. Just because we have a large SUV doesn’t mean we need to go crazy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco walked over to Hermione and grabbed one of her bags for her. She eyed him suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I can be a gentleman every now and then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It appears chivalry isn’t dead,” Mrs. Granger said, winking at Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh, mother,” Hermione moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco laughed and proceeded out the door to the car. He put their bags in the back and closed the trunk. When Draco went to get into the car, Crookshanks zipped past him and sat in his spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The cat camps?” Draco asked, astounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, he loves it. It’s his chance to climb trees and explore out in the wilderness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco knew this was going to be a profoundly interesting weekend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, something he did not know was that Hermione had been sitting at the top of the stairs for the entirety of his conversation with Mrs. Granger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once everyone was in the car, Draco asked how long it would take to get to where they were going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, roughly six hours,” replied Mr. Granger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How muggles tolerated transportation without the floo network or apparition was beyond Draco’s understanding. Six hours in that bloody car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>SIX HOURS!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was about as horrible as a Divination lesson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here!” Mrs. Granger announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco immediately sat up straight and looked around. They were pulling into a public camping ground called “Elmwood Grove Camping Grounds.” There were trees everywhere. You could see tons of driveways leading into separate parts of the grounds, but you couldn’t see where they were headed. The only indication that they lead somewhere were the signs with numbers on them at the beginning of each path. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Granger pulled into driveway #8. Trees lined thickly on either side of the path. The driveway was curvy and very bumpy. Draco immediately thought this was going to be the worst weekend of the summer because surely this driveway was a sneak peak at what was to come when they reached their final destination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh how wrong he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the trees finally dispersed into an open clearing, Draco’s jaw dropped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>First of all, the place was beautiful. Trees circled around the clearing. The right side had an open grassy spot, perfect for setting up tents, star gazing, and picnics. On the right was a gravel area that had a campfire pit, a barbecue grill, and picnic tables. A cobblestone path jutted out from the gravel and led down to a private beach. Their camping area was nestled into a cove off of the lake, so they had a good amount of privacy from other campers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smack dab in the middle of the clearing was a log cabin. It was two stories tall and had a wraparound porch. There were small gardens on either side of the stairs that were full of multicolored flowers. All Draco could think was thank Merlin they wouldn’t have to sleep outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it great?” Hermione said as they got out of the car. Crookshanks immediately zoomed past Draco and headed for the trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco stretched out his sore joints and looked at her. “It is. It’s secluded, has lots of space, and there’s indoor plumbing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione giggled and shook her head. “Yeah, mom calls it ‘glamping’ because we’re not actually camping. At least when we sleep in the cabin we’re not. Tonight, though, you and I are sleeping out here in tents!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco groaned, which caused Hermione to bark with laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they were unpacking the car, the kids were told to set up their tents while Mr. and Mrs. Granger got dinner started. Hermione, of course, in all her swotty, magnificent glory, had her tent up in a flash. Draco, on the other hand, was failing miserably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How in the hell did you do that, Granger? This is way too complicated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled and put her hands on her hips. “I’ve been camping since I was four years old, Malfoy. It’s called practice. Some of us don’t live a pristine lifestyle where everything is done for us,” she said, giving him a smug grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco glared at her and attempted to put the tent together by himself again. Damn the person who made it a rule that underaged wizards couldn’t use magic outside of school. Hermione sat down on the grass and leaned her head on her hand, observing him with amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few more minutes of Draco’s failed attempts and frustrated cursing, Hermione spoke again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, if you asked nicely, I might help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco grunted at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Malfoy. Put your pride aside while you still have some dignity left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco turned around and scowled at her. He threw his hands up in the air and said, “Well, go on Miss Know-It-All.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nuh-uh, I said if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>asked.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are insufferable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco crossed his arms and tapped his foot. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. “Granger,” he grumbled, “would you mind terribly helping me put up my </span>
  <b>stupid</b>
  <span> tent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione cocked an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>PLEASE?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Are you happy now? Will you please help me with my damn tent so we can be done with this and move on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, YES, Malfoy,” Hermione gushed, “I would be happy to help you set up your tent! Only because you asked me sooo nicely!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annoying little swot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. Didn’t mean to say that out loud.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After their tents were up, the duo made their way back up to the cabin. Mrs. Granger came out of the front of the cabin and gave the teenagers a gleaming smile. “Did you guys get your tents all set up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, mum! They’re all ready to go! I’m going to go use the loo before dinner starts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, dear. Meet us by the picnic tables. I imagine your father is almost done cooking the burgers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione gave her a nod and ran up the steps to the front doors. Draco followed Mrs. Granger around the other side of the cabin. Mr. Granger was at the grill. One of the picnic tables had paper plates and napkins set up, while the other table had buns, condiments, crisps, and cookies laid out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, darling, this looks great! I would’ve happily helped you set up!” Mrs. Granger gushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Granger waved his tongs in the air, “Oh, it’s no bother my love! No trouble at all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco took this opportunity to look out at the lake. It was quite the hidden gem. The fact that they had their own private little beach tucked away into a cove in the wilderness was quite magical — no pun intended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This place is beautiful. How did you find it?” Draco asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Granger gave Draco a smile. “Well,” he began while also placing slices of cheese on the burgers that were still finishing up. “I’ve been coming here since I was a boy. Not really sure how my parents found this place, but it’s been the annual Granger tradition to come up here during the summer. Hermione started coming with us when she was around four I believe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds about right,” Draco scoffed, thinking about their tents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’ve loved it ever since!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione approached them with Crookshanks right on her tail. When he saw Draco, the cat walked up to him and started weaving in between his legs. Hermione walked up to her dad, gave him a peck on the cheek, and took the plate of burger patties that were now ready over to the assembly line of goodies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welp,” Mr. Granger announced, “everything is ready! Go ahead and dig in!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dinner, Draco went inside the cabin to get ready for bed. As he was brushing his teeth, he couldn’t stop thinking about how easy it was to just exist when he was around the Grangers. No one hounded him on proper table manners or appropriate attire. He didn’t have anyone breathing down his neck about finding a proper pureblood wife (seriously, he was only sixteen years old!) When he was away from home, Draco didn’t think about how he was supposed to believe that muggles and muggleborns were inferior. He could just be himself. As if he was free. Of course, this was only temporary. The reality was that, very soon, he would have to go back to being the perfect Malfoy heir as required.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Draco came back out of the cabin the sun was fully set. He made his way to the tents they had set up. Well, the tents </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermione</span>
  </em>
  <span> set up. When he approached, Draco noticed that Hermione was attempting to lay down a blanket in the grass. Crookshanks was making it difficult for her by trying to pounce on the blanket every time it came close to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crooks, could you </span>
  <em>
    <span>puh-lease</span>
  </em>
  <span> stop? You are such a nuisance!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Having a bit of trouble there, Granger?” Draco snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crookshanks halted immediately and looked at Draco. The cat meowed and meandered over to Draco to greet him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally,” Hermione sighed. She laid down the blanket and smoothed out the corners.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Draco asked while bending down to scratch Crookshanks behind his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stood up and beamed at him. His stomach did a little flip at the sight of her bright smile. Even in the dark her presence seemed to light up the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we could do some star gazing before we went to sleep. That is, if you wanted to join me,” she replied, laying down on the blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco held up a finger and made his way over to his tent. He grabbed an extra blanket and threw it over Hermione. She smiled gratefully at him as he slipped under the blanket next to her. Crookshanks happily laid down between the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know any constellations?” Draco asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded her head. “I can easily point out the big dipper and the little dipper. We should be able to see them tonight. Let me see,” she said, eyes searching the skies. Draco admired the facial expressions she made while she was looking at the stars. He particularly liked how she wrinkled her nose when she was deep in concentration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aha!” She exclaimed. “There they are!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco looked up before she could notice him staring. He nodded his head, noticing the two constellations right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, my family on my mother’s side has a tradition where we are named after constellations. She wasn’t named after one herself, but she resumed the tradition when I was born. Draco means dragon in Latin. The constellation’s dragon tail also just happens to run between the two dippers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s eyes widened. “Oh, that’s right! We learned that in Astronomy this past year. That’s neat to be named after the stars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued talking about the different constellations they knew. Crookshanks could care less, continuing to snooze happily as the two Hogwarts students carried on. They laughed a lot, their bond unknowingly growing more and more by the minute. Draco didn’t know it then, but this feisty, stubborn muggleborn had changed his life. All thanks to Professor Dumbledore.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Part 2 of their camping trip is coming next week! Thanks again for all of your support for my story! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Cliffside Allegiance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry for the delay on this update! I had a bit of writers block. I knew what I wanted to happen in this chapter, but I didn't quite know how to get it there. My head kept spinning with ideas for future chapters and I couldn't stay focused! I'm super happy with how this chapter finally turned out, though! I hope you enjoy it! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>DRACO</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco woke up the next morning to a loud sound and something jumping on his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooof!” Draco drowsily sat up and looked at his lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” he said, wiping the sleep from his eyes, “we’ve gotta stop meeting like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crookshanks looked up at him with a questioning look, tilted his head, and meowed at him again. Draco scratched Crookshanks on the head and the cat purred in thanks. It seemed Crookshanks knew how to push the zipper on the tent just enough to force his way through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco removed himself from his sleeping bag and crawled out of the tent. The sun had just started to rise. The dew droplets on the grass were cold under his bare feet. Draco yawned and stretched before reaching back into the tent for his sandals —another gastly purchase. Although, he had to admit, they were very handy to just slip on in a pinch. He had slept relatively well considering he had to sleep on the ground, but his back hurt a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed that Hermione was still sleeping. Crookshanks made his way over to her tent and proceeded to paw at the zipper just right to get it to move. When he slipped into the tent, Draco couldn’t help but chuckle at what was to come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“CROOKS!!!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After jumping on Hermione to wake her up, Crookshanks bolted out of the tent. Hermione followed behind him, ungracefully unzipping the tent the rest of the way, and emerged from the tent with a pillow in her hand ready to attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. “Nice hair, Granger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s wild hair was in quite the state. You could tell she had been sleeping on her side due to the fact that her hair was sticking down flat to one side of her face while the other side was spewing out all over the place. She pivoted her body so that she was now glaring at Draco. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione chucked the pillow at him, taking Draco by surprise. When he attempted to catch the pillow, he lost his balance and tumbled down to the ground. He understood why Crookshanks ran away so fast. Hermione smirked at him. The look she gave him made her look like she belonged in Slytherin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I deserved that. Couldn’t resist, though! This is the wildest I’ve seen that thing you call hair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are bloody lucky I’m not allowed to use magic or else I’d hex you, prick” she said, going back into her tent to grab her shoes and tame her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they reached the cabin’s steps, Draco could immediately smell bacon. He was lucky that his metabolism was so high because he was sure he’d be the size of a troll if he didn’t with how much food The Grangers always prepared. Just as expected, the table had a huge spread of grub. Draco had to control himself so he wouldn’t drool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Mr. Granger said as everyone started passing the food around, “what’s the plan for today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione smiled as she put a couple pancakes on her plate. “Definitely swimming this afternoon. Not sure about this morning. Do you have any suggestions?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I plan on baking some pies this morning,” Mrs. Granger announced, “you could help me with that, Hermione! We can open the windows and put on some music.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds, great!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Granger slapped Draco on the shoulder, “I could use some help gathering firewood! If we want to make use of that fire pit tonight we are going to need some.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco nodded, “Sure, Mr. Granger. I’d be happy to help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione giggled, “Spoiled little rich-boy, Draco Malfoy, collecting firewood. Now that’s something I’d pay to see!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco leaned back in his chair and gave her an arrogant smile. “Probably the same amount I’d pay to see you attempting to corral that mess on your head after waking up like you did this morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Granger looked up with a questioning gaze, “Say what, now?” The calm, good-natured man was suddenly replaced with a protective papa bear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco’s eyes widened, “Oh, no no, Mr. Granger! That’s not what I meant!” Draco could feel himself beginning to sweat. Hermione rolled her eyes, “Daddy, what Draco means is that Crookshanks jumped on me this morning and I chased him out of the tent. Draco was already outside, so he saw my bedhead. No need to worry about us sharing a tent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco and Mr. Granger simultaneously sighed with relief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Needless to say, accumulating firewood with Mr. Granger was a little awkward after that. They walked around in silence, only occasionally announcing that they found some wood. After about an hour they had gathered enough wood, so Draco and Mr. Granger started making their way back to camp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco couldn’t take the silence anymore, so he said, “Mr. Granger, I hope you know that I would never disrespect your family in any way. I’m here as your guest, so I promise to adhere to your values. I would never take advantage of Hermione in any way. I admire her too much. Not that she would ever let me, anyway. She’s very outspoken, your daughter. She’s very good at defending herself, too. She gave me a good bash to the nose a couple years ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Granger stopped walking and looked off in the distance. Draco wondered if he had said something wrong. He meant every word. If someone had told him a few months ago he would be saying those things about Hermione, he’d thought they were mad. Draco Malfoy saying nice things about Hermione Granger? Never.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you deserve it?” Mr. Granger asked, still not looking at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely,” Draco replied with no hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you learn anything from your mistake? Did she teach you a lesson?” he inquired, finally looking at Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco gave the man a small smile. “No, at least, not at the time. But, she’s starting to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Granger nodded and returned Draco’s smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the two men got back to the cabin, they put the logs they collected into a neat pile near the firepit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they neared the cabin, Draco could hear music blaring from the open windows. It seemed the women were having a good time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently, they were having a little bit too much fun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What on Earth happened here?” Mr. Granger bellowed as they entered the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione and her mum ceased their singing and dancing when they heard their patriarch yell. Hermione sheepishly looked down at her feet and Mrs. Granger shrugged her shoulders with no regrets. There was flour everywhere! On the counter tops, on the floor, in their hair. Bloody hell, even Crookshanks had flour all over his fur. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Mrs. Granger began, “I was making dough for the pies while Hermione was making the apple filling. I got a little carried away with my dancing and flung flour at Hermione. It was an accident of course!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HA!” Hermione screeched, “not bloody likely! You intentionally BLEW flour out of your hand at me!” She turned her attention to her father, “I had every right to enact revenge, so I picked some flour up and threw it at her!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, one thing led to another and we had an all out war and this was the result!” Mrs. Granger finished, looking very amused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crookshanks yowled his complaint at unwillingly getting involved in the matter. Draco bent down to wipe the flour off the very angry cat and Crooks purred in appreciation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mrs. Granger giggled. “If you’re not careful, Hermione, Crookshanks will want to go home with Draco!” she teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione huffed. When Draco stood up he flashed Hermione an egotistical smile. It faded as soon as he realized what was happening. Hermione picked up some flour and launched it at him! This was the second time that day Hermione was throwing stuff at him. What gives? She was a fit of giggles as Draco stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face. Draco raised his eyebrows at his classmate as he bent down to pick up flour from the floor. Hermione gave a joyful scream as he returned the favor, both of them now laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Mrs. Granger launched an attack on her husband, the teens froze. They waited patiently to see his reaction. Mr. Granger calmly wiped the flour from his shoulder and gave his wife a wicked grin. An all-out battle of flour and leftover pie crust pieces had begun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five minutes passed before everyone ceased fire. The kitchen was painted in white powder as were the people who painted it. Draco and Hermione laid flat on the floor, still giggling but way too exhausted to get up. Draco reached over and untangled a piece of crust that was still lodged in Hermione’s hair. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were sitting at the table watching the two teens with smiles on their faces. They gave each other knowing glances and Mr. Granger reached for his wife’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione sat up with a sigh. “Well,” she said, “I guess we better start cleaning this up. Then we can have lunch and go to the little beach down by the lake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco got up as well and nodded his head in agreement. Hermione and Draco wiped down the table, the walls, and the countertops while Mr. and Mrs. Granger swept and mopped the floors. With all four of them working together, it didn’t take much time at all. They went their separate ways to change out of their flour covered clothes and then rejoined at the table for sandwiches and crisps. The apple pies were out of the oven and cooling for them to have after dinner later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After they ate, Draco and Hermione went to their bedrooms (thank goodness they will be sleeping in the cabin tonight) to change into their swimwear. Draco put on his swimming trunks and a t-shirt. He took one of his books from the bedside table and grabbed a couple towels from the bathroom closet for himself and Hermione. Draco went downstairs to find Hermione in the kitchen packing some snacks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hungry already, Granger?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. She was wearing a tank top, athletic shorts, and flip-flops. “Better to have some snacks than not and wish you did! Will you grab a couple waters and stick them in this cooler, please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did as he was told as she slipped some granola bars and two bananas in the cooler as well. Draco handed the towels and his book to Hermione to put into her bag and he grabbed the cooler and followed her outside to the beach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made their way down the grey, stone pathway. Mr. Granger had already brought down two lawn chairs earlier that morning for him and his wife to enjoy their morning coffee. The two teens put their things in between the two lawn chairs and started setting up their little area. Hermione got out two waters and set them on the cooler while Draco laid out their towels. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco grabbed the sunscreen from the bag and started putting it on his exposed skin. He proceeded to take off his shirt and put sunscreen on his chest. He happened to glance at Hermione out of the corner of his eye and saw her staring. He smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need some, Granger?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” She said, snapping out of her trance. “Oh, um, yes. Just for my nose. I’m blessed with the Granger skin tone. I’m naturally tan enough where I never burn. Except my nose. I’ll look like Rudolph if I don’t!” She laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who?” Draco asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, never mind,” she said while applying the cream to her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, unlike you, I’ll burn up like a lobster! Will you put some on my back? That is, if you can reach it,” he teased, playfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, you prat!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione slapped his arm before squeezing some sunscreen onto her hand. When she started rubbing into his skin Draco shuddered at her touch. Her hands were soft and each movement she made tickled his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, nothing. The sunscreen is cold.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Liar!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Much to his amusement, Draco had to bend down for Hermione to reach his shoulders. After she was done she put the sunscreen back into the bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco sat down and picked up his book. He leaned back in his chair and said, “now this is relaxing! Warm breeze, book in hand, the sound of water rustling in the background. Not much else could make it better!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione smiled and opened up her own book, “agreed. See why we like it here so much?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco nodded. He was about to start reading when something across the lake caught his eye. “Granger, what’s that over there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” she mumbled, looking up from her book, “oh, that’s a rope swing. My dad hung it up there a couple years ago. If we swim across there’s a little hidden path up to the cliff where the swing is. I believe other families have used it as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t look very safe,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s perfectly safe. Dad made sure to tie it to a strong, healthy tree. After we relax for a while we can go test it out!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco and Hermione read in silence for a while. Eventually, Draco’s battle with the sun won and he was too hot to stay out of the water any longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco stood up and put his book down on the chair. Hermione looked up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready to get in the water?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione nodded. “Absolutely! Let’s go test out that swing! Are you a good swimmer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco scoffed, “of course I am!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was about to make some sort of comment about he wasn’t a child, but he became a little distracted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione slipped the shirt she was wearing over her head to reveal the bikini underneath. Not just any bikini. A green one. Slytherin green. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Minx. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione smiled, knowing full well what she was doing. “What do you think?” She asked as she threw her hair up into a messy bun. “Do I look better in green?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin, she’s going to kill me. Touché, Granger. Touché.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Much better than red,” he replied, “or that awful pink from the robe you were wearing last week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s right, Granger. I know what you’re trying to do.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Race ya!” Draco said, running into the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Hermione yelled, “That’s cheating!” she complained as she followed him into the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco turned around and pointed to himself, “Slytherin.” He shrugged his shoulders, smiled at her, and proceeded across the lake. Hermione wasn’t about to give up without a fight, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he knew it, Hermione was right on his tail. She was much faster than he thought. Draco reached the other side of the lake just before Hermione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the champion of the lake race is Malfoy! What an exciting outcome! Probably the best swimming people have seen in ages!” Draco said in his best impersonation of Lee Jordan’s commentary during Quidditch matches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione walked out of the water and crossed her arms. “You only won because you cheated. If you didn’t get a head start, that race would have been mine!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm, sure. Nobody likes a sore loser, Granger.” Draco said. She was totally right, though. She would have won.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made their way up the skinny, inclining path toward the cliff. Draco could tell this part of the property was not taken care of by the camping ground. The path was a little overgrown, but still clear enough to walk on without any issues. It seemed the path was used enough by campers to keep it that way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The view from the top of the cliff was breathtaking. Draco could see the cabin across the lake and some other campers floating around in boats at the mouth of the cove. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were sitting out on the porch drinking wine and reading newspapers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione went over to the rope swing and gave it a big tug. It seemed the tree was sturdy and the rope was still in good shape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t it amazing up here? There have been times where I would come up here just to sit and look at the view. It helps me forget all the bad things that are happening in our world,” Hermione said, looking sadly out over the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco didn’t say anything. Instead, he walked over to the edge and sat down, feet hanging in the air. Hermione joined her classmate, sitting cross-legged next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I had somewhere like this to go to help me forget.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had yet to talk about what happened at The Ministry or his family’s ties to Voldemort. Or about what was going to happen when they went back to Hogwarts. Or about what was happening between them. They had yet to talk about a lot of things. He didn’t think he was ready to. He didn’t want to wake up from this dream and go back to reality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s happening to us, Malfoy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So much for that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed. He chanced a look at her. She was looking at him with a concerned look in her eyes. He could tell she was worried about what he was going to say. He wasn’t sure what it was that she wanted. Did she want things to go back to normal, or did she possibly enjoy this odd, forbidden companionship they were forming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I’m not sure what to think about anything anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione, being the Gryffindor she was, bluntly asked, “do you still hate me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed. “I haven’t hated you for a long time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione tilted her head. “What does that mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco thought for a minute. Hermione waited patiently while he worked out how he wanted to say this. He fiddled with his hands in the same manner that he did yesterday when talking with Mrs. Granger. Who knew he’d be baring his soul to all three Grangers within the span of forty-eight hours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess,” he began, very proud of himself in the way his voice was steady despite the nerves running through his body, “you could say I haven’t truly hated you since third year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s eyes widened at first, then her eyebrows crinkled with a curious stare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t lie to you. I hated the idea that a muggle born witch, someone who didn’t grow up in our world, could be better than me. Magic, schoolwork, friendship... it didn’t matter what it was. It made me furious. I fully supported the blood purity propaganda.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused for a second. He bravely looked into Hermione’s eyes. She was looking at him cautiously, a tiny hint of sadness was shining in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, you punched me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione smiled and let out a shaky laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After that, you earned my respect. You were still an annoying, swotty Gryffindor, but I respected you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She beamed at him, undoubtedly proud of her annoying, swotty Gryffindor-ness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down at his hands again. “Beyond that moment, all the times I was mean and nasty to you, I didn’t fully mean it. However, I one hundred percent meant every despicable word I said to Scarhead and Weaselbee,” he added with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione nudged him and laughed lightly. “Hey, they’re my best friends!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her a small smile. “Coming here was a huge eye-opener for me. I really like your parents. Merlin, my father would lose his shit if he heard me say that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione looked at her hands and whispered, “I heard you talking with mum yesterday. When you were in the living room, I was sitting at the top of the stairs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” he said. Draco wasn’t sure what to do with that bit of information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what you meant when you said you were seeing me in a ‘new light’? That you respect me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco looked at her again. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to spill all of his secrets yet, so he just nodded and said, “I suppose you’re not as terrible to be around as I had previously thought.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione raised one eyebrow and gave him a teasing smile. “So, what, are we friends now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco scoffed, “You don’t want to be my friend, Granger. I’d just lead you down a path of pain and heartache. The only reason why Blaise, Theo and Pansy are friends with me is because we’ve been around each other since we were in nappies. They’re kinda stuck with me now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Crabbe and Goyle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco shook his head, “Those buffoons only follow me around because of my name and money. I just tell them what to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Hermione said. She stood up, stretched, and put her hands on her hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Draco Malfoy, what if I told you that I wanted to be your friend and you didn’t have a choice in the matter? I am a strong, independent woman who is capable of making her own decisions. I think I’m wise enough to know the risks and not give a damn about what people have to say about my choice in companions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco stood up and looked her in the eyes. She had that fire in them that told him she meant business. There was no changing her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco shrugged his shoulders, “Alright, Granger, but don’t expect sunshine and roses at the end of this story of ours. I’ll be bad for your reputation. People aren’t going to understand, especially those two idiots of yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, let me handle them.” She backed up away from the cliff with excitement on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, by the way, the name’s Hermione.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione started sprinting towards the cliff. She grabbed the rope and swung out past the cliff’s edge and over the water below. She let go and let out a scream as she fell through the air. She landed in the water with a huge splash. When she resurfaced Hermione let out a loud ‘woo-hoo’ and waved up at her classmate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Draco! Don’t be a scaredy-cat!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco imagined that Crookshanks would take offence to that statement. The Slytherin chuckled to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This girl is crazy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he needed a bit of crazy in his life. The good kind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco followed his new friend into the water. They swam for a little while longer, taking turns going on the rope swing and splashing each other like a pair of five year olds. Eventually, Mrs. Granger called out to them and said they had about an hour before dinner was ready. They laid out on the chairs to dry off, talking about the books they were reading and eating the granola bars Hermione packed as a snack to hold them off until dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After they enjoyed their spaghetti dinner (also a huge spread that consisted of giant meatballs, garlic toast, and salad) Draco and Mr. Granger got the fire pit ready for their bonfire. They enjoyed apple pie plus these delectable treats Hermione called ‘s’mores’ for dessert around the campfire. Mr. Granger played some songs on the acoustic guitar while his wife sang. Seriously, could this family surprise him any more?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco looked to his left at the beautiful girl beside him and smiled fondly at her. Hermione’s face was lit up by the fire, her eyes gleaming with happiness as she harmonized with her mum on a couple of songs. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen when they went back to school, but he knew that he didn’t want to go back to how things used to be. He wanted to fight for Hermione’s friendship. Maybe even something a little further than friendship one day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No matter the cost.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Acceptance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shorter chapter this week! The next two chapters will make up for it :)</p>
<p>We are back in Hermione's POV this time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>HERMIONE</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t believe she was saying it, but Draco Malfoy was her friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT?! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Hermione asked Draco if they were friends, she had been internally shaking. It was bold of her to ask in the first place, but when she basically demanded his friendship after that? Hermione could have easily blown it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although he was a little hesitant at first, (for HER sake, she might add) he had agreed to be her friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It honestly seemed like that moment from the cabin was ages ago. In that moment, she had finally felt confident that what had started between them was real. They had been teetering around accepting one another as confidants ever since that first day they went to PAWSITIVITY Animal Shelter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> There was no denying her crush now. As much as it complicated things, it just felt right. She had no idea if Draco felt the same way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Sunday, one week after they returned home from the cabin. Hermione sat at her desk in her bedroom about to read her most recent letter from Ginny. After what happened at the cabin she had to tell someone about her crazy feelings. Harry and Ron were obviously out of the question. So, she wrote Ginny a letter yesterday explaining her situation. Hermione smiled as she reflected over all the events from this past week that she told Ginny about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On Monday, Hermione was the champion during game night. They had played Battleship. Hermione beat her dad during their first round while Draco defeated her mum. The Grangers were all quite surprised at how quickly Draco picked up the game after watching Hermione’s victory. In the final round, Draco and Hermione were both down to their last ship. Draco was at a disadvantage due to the fact that his last ship was his smallest and Hermione’s last was her biggest. In the end, Hermione won and Draco tried to hide the fact that he was frustrated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nobody likes a sore loser, Draco,” Hermione teased by repeating exactly what he told her after their race in the water. Instead of sneering and retorting something sinister back at her, he smiled. Another true smile. Her heart pitter-pattered every time he displayed one of his real smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went to PAWSITIVITY on Tuesday, of course. The little shelter was in full swing getting ready for their big adoption event, which they had come to call “Paws Up Adoption Festival.” Kenzie, naturally, came up with the name. Draco put his persuasion and business skills to good use by helping Jack go around town, hiring vendors and gathering donations from an assortment of businesses. Hermione helped Alice with creating posters and setting up a schedule of the events that would be taking place throughout the day. Kenzie was away at theatre camp for her school, but she promised to work extra hard next week to make up for her time away. Of course, Draco and Hermione also had to spend some time loving on and playing with Leo for a bit before they left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On Wednesday, Hermione took Draco to the zoo. They had to take the bus into town, which made Draco a little uncomfortable. They spent the day eating junk food that was way too expensive and wandering around looking at all the animals. Draco’s favorite exhibit was the reptile house. He basically had to force Hermione to go in there. Flashbacks from second year and the giant basilisk made her nervous. He held her hand the entire time they were in there to comfort her and he bought her a stuffed lion as a thank you gift afterwards. She was a giddy Gryffindor (very much out of character for her) the entire rest of the day, clutching her lion and confidently walking around the rest of the zoo’s exhibits. Draco followed her around shaking his head at his new friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thursday afternoon was spent teaching Draco how to bake cookies. Draco had been saying all morning that he was craving those chocolate chip cookies again, so Hermione agreed to make them if he helped her. There was no flour war this time. They didn’t want to spend time cleaning up that mess again, but they had a good laugh about the memory!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On Friday, Hermione took Draco to her favorite book shop in downtown London. They spent nearly two hours there and the place was no bigger than Hermione’s house. Draco was bored after a while, but he let Hermione continue browsing around without complaint. After that, they grabbed a quick bite to eat at a fast food place before going to the movies. In an actual theatre. Hermione had to keep telling herself they were not on a date. Not that she wanted it to be. There was no way he would want to be more than friends, anyway. She was lucky that she could say they were companions. They were friends. Nothing more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saturday was a normal lazy day at home. They sat around reading, watching tv, and talking. Hermione had snuck away at one point to write her letter. She had to put a special stamp on it so it would magically go to the wizarding world from her mailbox. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today had been more of the same. They lazed about enjoying some calmness. Ginny’s letter arrived just after dinner, so she excused herself so she could read it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dear Hermione,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, not exactly sure how to say this, but… you’re most definitely crushing hard on the ferret. AND, it’s definitely mutual! I’m not even there and I can tell from the stories you’ve told me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clue #1- He hasn’t been rude to you the entire time he’s been there. You could almost forget we are talking about Malfoy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clue #2- He ogled at you in your bikini- trust me, you’re hot, too. Just speaking the truth! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clue #3- He likes Crookshanks. Sorry, Hermione… no one likes that damn beast of yours, so he clearly likes you if he likes Crooks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clue #4- He held your hand at the zoo AND bought you a bloody plush toy. And it wasn’t just any animal, either.. but a LION because he knew you’d like it. Presents are always major clues. Just saying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clue #5- He spent over an hour in a book shop for you. Without complaining. Case closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Look, I’m not saying I completely support this. It’s Malfoy. He’s been mean to all of us for years. He’s completely different at school than he is with you by yourself. Ron and Harry will have a cow if they ever find out. Do you honestly think he’s going to show up at school ready to announce to the world that he’s interested in you? What will his parents say? His friends in Slytherin? Not to mention that he’s on the opposite side of the war! I know you said that he doesn’t believe in blood purity anymore, but his father is a Death Eater. Do you think You-Know-Who will allow this to happen?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m sorry, Hermione. I just want to make sure that you’re thinking about the big picture. What’s going to happen when you guys aren’t secluded in your house any more? I love you and I want you to be happy, but I also want you to be safe. I just don’t think this is a good idea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We can talk more about this when you come to visit. No matter what you decide to do I will support you. Who knows, maybe it’ll all work out. You keep telling me the same about Harry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Love,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your very supportive friend no matter what happens, who only wants the best for you, and who also wants you to be happy because she loves you— Ginny ❤️</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything Ginny said was right. She was being stupid. There was no way they could make a relationship work. Even a friendship seemed out of the question. Draco had even cautioned her on it. Neither of their friends would like it and Draco’s family wouldn’t allow it. She had to accept it. It was better to put an end to it all now before she got in too deep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione went to bed early and cried herself to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Mental Turmoil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was so proud of myself for finishing this chapter not only on time, but early!!! .... so I decided to post it ahead of schedule! :) My heart hurt with this chapter. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>DRACO</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco rolled out of bed Monday morning and stretched out his sleepiness. He looked out the window to see a bright, sunny morning that was perfect for a long run. Before making his way out of the bedroom, Draco put on a pair of jogging pants and one of his new PAWSITIVITY t-shirts. Alice had ordered new shirts for those who were helping with the festival as an extra opportunity to promote the event. They were only five days away from hopefully finding a home for Leo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Draco walked out into the hallway he noticed Hermione’s door was still closed, signaling that she wasn’t awake yet. He was concerned for her because she went to bed early the previous night without telling anyone goodnight. Draco figured she was just too tired to come back downstairs after reading her letter. He went downstairs to the kitchen and had a light breakfast with Mr. and Mrs. Granger so he wouldn’t be too full for his run. He asked Mrs. Granger to keep the coffee warm for him so he could have a cup when he returned. The Granger’s weren’t big tea drinkers, so Draco had grown to enjoy coffee in the mornings instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Going back upstairs to grab his running shoes, he met Hermione coming out of the bathroom. Her eyes were puffy, almost as if she had been crying. When their eyes met, Hermione quickly looked away and almost sprinted to her room. Before she could get there, Draco said, “Good morning, Hermione. I was going to go for a jog. Do you want to come with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione kept her head down and mumbled an aggressive sounding, “no,” and went to close the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, is everything alright? You look upset,” Draco said with concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione glared at him and shouted, “leave me alone!” She slammed the door, leaving Draco dumbfounded. Mr. Granger poked his head out of the kitchen and looked up at Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco looked at him, still shocked at his friend’s outburst and shrugged, “I have no idea. Hermione seems to be distressed about something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Granger nodded, “she gets that way sometimes. Just give her some space. I’ll have her mother go up and check on her after a while. Go ahead on your run. She’ll be alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco hesitantly walked away from Hermione’s door and went into his own room to put on his shoes. Reentering the hallway, Draco noticed that Crookshanks was pacing outside Hermione’s door, occasionally scratching at it trying to get it open. It seemed he could feel his owner’s distress. Draco scratched the cat under his chin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, buddy. She wants to be alone right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crookshanks gazed up at him with a sad look and meowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco sighed, “I know, Crooks. I’m worried about her, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On his way out the door, Draco stopped in the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. He took the familiar route to PAWSITIVITY, deciding to run around the park that was a couple blocks down from the animal shelter. This was also where “Paws Up” would be held on Saturday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco decided to make a pit stop and see if Kenzie and her parents needed anything. This was the first time he was there without Hermione, which felt weird. When he walked in the door, he saw Kenzie at the front counter. Leo was out of the kennel, wandering around and greeting people who walked through the door. He was especially excited when he saw Draco come in. He bounded over to him, yipping with glee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenzie looked up and smiled at the new arrival. She put down her papers she was looking at and greeted him, “Hello, Draco! What brings you in today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco scooped up the beagle pup and walked over to Kenzie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m out for a morning run. Thought I’d stop in and see if you had any posters for “Paws Up” that I could put around the park for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” she said, picking up a small stack of posters next to her computer. She placed them in front of him to take when he was done snuggling up with Leo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenzie looked behind Draco at the door. Her smile deflated a little bit. “No Hermione today? I thought she usually went on runs with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco gave her a sad smile, “yeah, usually. She was in a weird mood this morning. It almost seemed like we were back at school to a time when she hated me. I don’t know, it was strange.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenzie gave him a sympathetic pat on his hand. “Don’t worry, everything will be fine. Just from watching you guys for the little time you’re here, there’s no denying there’s something between you two. If I know Hermione well enough, she’ll come around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco’s cheeks grew a little warm. “We’re just friends, Kenzie. Nothing more than that going on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenzie beamed at him, “if you say so!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco accepted a puppy breath kiss from Leo and gave the pup back to Kenzie. Draco grabbed the stack of papers. Looking at them, he noticed each one had a picture of a different animal from all the shelters participating. Leo’s was right on top. On the bottom of the poster it said, “Hello! My name is Leo. I’m stubborn and love to use my voice, but you will never find any pup who is more loyal and lovable than me! Come to ‘Paws Up Adoption Festival’ this Saturday to meet me and several other animals who need loving homes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These look really good, Kenzie,” Draco said, leafing through the stack to look at a few others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” she said, pulling out a roll of tape for Draco to use. “I worked on those over the weekend. Had to go into overdrive since I missed a week of work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Kenzie gave him a small backpack for him to use to carry everything in so he could still run. They said their goodbyes and Draco made his way to the park. As he made his way around the park, he answered people's questions about the event while hanging up the posters. He felt weird talking with so many Muggles he didn’t know. Normally he let Hermione do the talking. At the same time, he felt free. None of these Muggles knew who he was or who his family supported. They didn’t care that he was associating himself with Hermione. They were none the wiser. He wished it could stay like this forever. He’d be perfectly content to spend the rest of his days with The Grangers and the little family at PAWSITIVITY.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ran around the park for an hour before heading back to the animal shelter. He gave the backpack and tape back to Kenzie and told her he’d see her tomorrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he approached The Granger’s house, Draco noticed Mrs. Granger sitting on the porch swing. She smiled at him when she saw him and patted the swing next to her inviting him to have a seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, dear. Did you have a nice run?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco sat down and took a quick drink of his water. “Yes, I did. Thank you for asking. Were you waiting on me? Sorry I took so long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mrs. Granger patted his knee. “Don’t worry about it, Draco. I’ve been enjoying the warm air. It’s a beautiful day!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Mr. Granger at work?” Draco asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, “Yes. Today’s my day off, so I had plenty of time to talk to Hermione.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco looked at the matriarch expectantly, “what did she say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mrs. Granger scoffed, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mum, I don’t want to talk… You wouldn’t understand… Leave me alone… I swear to Merlin, mother, I will hex you if you do not get out of my room. I don’t care if I go to Azkaban.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco chuckled, “so, basically, you have no idea what’s wrong with her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco lowered his gaze. Maybe she would talk to him now that she’s had some time to cool down. He decided he would try to speak with her again after he showered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He excused himself to Mrs. Granger, made his way into the house, grabbed the cup of coffee that Mrs. Granger kept warm for him, and went up the stairs. He glanced at Hermione’s door. Still closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco walked into the bathroom to find Crookshanks sleeping on the rug. When he entered, Crookshanks poked his head up and meowed, seemingly happy that someone was around to give him attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Crooks,” Draco greeted, “she still won’t come out, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crookshanks sauntered out of the bathroom and to Hermione’s door. He meowed again and scratched at the door. Draco heard a muffled, “no, Crookshanks,” from inside the closed off room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco took his shower, dried himself off, and went to his room to change clothes. It was past lunchtime, but he had a suspicion that Hermione hadn’t eaten anything. He went to the kitchen and made two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. He even cut the crust off of Hermione’s sandwich how she liked it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco carried the two plates of sandwiches and crisps carefully up the stairs. Balancing the plates on top of each other, Draco used his free hand to knock on the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knocked again. Still no answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione?” Draco called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go away, Malfoy,” Hermione said, sharply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Malfoy?</span>
  </em>
  <span> When had they gone back to calling the other by their surnames?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco opened the door and let himself in. Hermione glared at him from her bed. She put her book that she was reading down and sneered at him. Her eyes were puffy and red again as if she had cried fresh tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you to go away. How dare you come into my room without permission!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco ignored her irritation and handed her the plate of food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I figured you hadn’t eaten, so I thought I better make you. Can’t do that from the other side of the door.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione looked at the plate of food in her hand and then placed it on her bedside table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not hungry. Now leave. I don’t want to see anyone right now, Malfoy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco sighed. He stood up and put his sandwich next to hers on the table. Draco put his hands on his lips and looked at the witch in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you acting this way? What’s going on with you, Hermione? ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione turned her face away from him and mumbled, “Nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t been out of your room all day, you haven’t eaten, you argued with your mother which I’ve never seen you do, you’re calling me Malfoy again as if the past few weeks haven’t happened, and you’re ignoring poor Crookshanks. He hasn’t done a damn thing to you. He’s been pacing and brooding outside your door all morning!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if Draco had planned it, Crookshanks chose that time to bound into the room and jump on the bed. He crawled up next to Hermione and gave her an encouraging nudge with his head. Hermione reached out to her cat and pulled him into her lap. She gave him a squeeze, still not looking at her classmate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco scoffed at her. “No, I’m not leaving. Tell me what is bothering you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to,” she seethed through her teeth. “As you so perfectly put not too long ago, I can ‘handle my own demons,’ thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? I said that when we still hated each other. We’ve come a long way since then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, come on. You honestly think that a couple of weeks of being civil towards one another means we have to tell each other everything? As if we were best friends?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco paused for a minute, feelings a little hurt. “Well, excuse me, but I thought we were friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione laughed, “you are not my friend. You are currently living in a muggle house, in a muggle neighborhood, with a Muggleborn that you have bullied since you met her, only because of a ridiculous school assignment that we had no control over. We are not friends. You don’t really want to be here, and I don’t want you to be here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you fucking serious right now, Hermione? YOU were the one who asked, no, my mistake… </span>
  <b>announced</b>
  <span> that you were going to be my friend. You didn’t really give me a choice in the matter. I’m pretty sure I’ve also said I don’t believe in that blood purity bullshit anymore. What brought all of this on? Did this past week mean nothing to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione stood up and walked over to the door. Placing her hand on the door handle, still not looking at him, Hermione sadly said, “I need you to leave. I don’t want to talk right now. If you don’t leave, I’ll tell Dumbledore to remove you from my house.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco stared at her, dumbfounded. He had absolutely no idea what was going on with her, but he felt a tightness in his chest like his heart was breaking. Draco grabbed his plate of food and started to head for the door. He paused in front of Hermione. She still wouldn’t look at him, but he could see a fresh tear starting to fall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It made him angry that she was so upset but wouldn’t tell him why.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I said I could handle my own demons, Hermione,” Draco started, looking at the floor, “but I was wrong. You helped me realize that. So, when you’re ready, I’ll hear yours if you want to hear mine. If you want to go back to how things were, that’s fine. My mistake for thinking we could make this work. See you at dinner, Granger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though it had only been a little over a week since he last called her Granger, the name felt foreign on his tongue. It made him sick, wishing he could take it back. He returned to his room and laid down on the bed. He closed his eyes, willing his body to relax. After about an hour, he fell asleep, his lunch left forgotten on the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner was horrible. Mr. Granger had to force Hermione out of her bedroom so she would come downstairs to eat. She chose to sit across from Draco instead of next to him like normal. He assumed it was due to the fact that she didn’t want to hold his hand when grace was spoken. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Game night later that evening wasn’t much better. Hermione tried to get out of participating. Her mother wouldn’t hear of it, reminding her that she was the current champion so she had to play. They played Monopoly this week. Since the game was about buying and developing businesses, Draco excelled. Hermione wasn’t putting in much effort, so she went bankrupt first. Mrs. Granger refused to let Hermione leave until the game was over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Hermione fled up the stairs after the game was over, Draco couldn’t help the forlorn look on his face as he watched her go. Mr. Granger gave him a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder and Mrs. Granger gave him a hug before he went up to bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco placed the little trophy on his bedside table. He stared at the little toy, illuminated by the moonlight shining in from the window. Draco was finally successful at winning a Game Night competition, but he didn’t really feel like he won. He wasn’t able to have his normal playful banter with Hermione or to see her smile or laugh with the rest of them. It all felt wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tossed and turned for about an hour before a fitful sleep overtook him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>HERMIONE</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing, Hermione?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione ignored her friend as she continued to fill the little bowls in front of her with cat food. Why couldn’t everyone just leave her alone and mind their own business?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenzie grabbed the bag of cat food and threw it to the side, ignoring the fact that there was now cat food spread out all over the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blimey, Kenzie! Look at the mess you made!” Hermione tutted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenzie glared at her and crossed her arms. She didn’t say anything else, just looked at Hermione expectantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione groaned, “What? What do you want me to say? It was inevitable that once Draco and I returned to school that this friendship would be over. So, I decided to go ahead and take the matters into my own hands and end it early. It’s not that hard to comprehend. Will it be awkward the next couple of weeks? Yes, but I didn’t want to get too… attached.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenzie raised her eyebrows. She laughed, “Attached? Goodness, you sound like you have feelings for him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione quickly turned around to start cleaning up the mess Kenzie made. However, she didn’t turn away fast enough. Kenzie saw the deep red color start to form on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OH MY GOSH! You do! You like Draco!” Kenzie squealed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, Kenzie!” Hermione barked, “He’ll hear you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No he won’t. He’s outside with Austin fixing the fence. Did you hear that someone drove into the fence last night? Thank goodness none of the dogs were loose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione silently thanked Merlin for the distraction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was theatre camp? It was weird being here without you last week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a lot of fun! This boy named Stevie was flirting with me and tried to get into my pants, but I kicked him in the gonads! Felt great! So, back to Draco,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit. So close.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenzie smiled at her friend, “ Draco seemed so distracted yesterday when he came in. Then, today, he just acted as if he was a two year old who got his ice cream taken away. You also look as if you are heartbroken. Hermione, why are you doing this to yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione sat down on the floor and put her head in her hands. She was having a hard time understanding that herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just don’t want to get hurt. I’d rather be in pain now on my own terms than be miserable when he refuses to acknowledge me when we go back to school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you think he’d do that? As far as I can tell, he’s completely different from the boy you described to me before he got here. He’s kind, charming, caring… </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kenzie wiggled her eyebrows seductively. Hermione giggled and pushed her friend who had sat down on the floor with her. “Seriously, though, what makes you think he would deny what you guys have? As a friend or otherwise?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione shook her head. “You don’t understand. Our friends at school would be mortified.” Hermione looked up at the ceiling and took some deep breaths. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You see, at school we have these houses. I guess you could say they are similar to dorm rooms. We live with the same group of people every year, go to the same classes together, and eat at the same table at every meal. For sports each house has their own teams and we all compete with one another for a big house reward for having the most points earned and collected at the end of the year. Draco’s house and my house have a huge rivalry. So, not only will just our closest friends be angry, but the entirety of our two houses would be furious with us. We would create quite the disturbance for the whole school, honestly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenzie shook her head at Hermione. “It sounds like a bunch of excuses to me. The Hermione I know wouldn’t give a shit what everyone else thought. She hasn’t since she was in primary school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione looked down at her lap and played with her fingers. “There’s also the issue of his parents. They wouldn’t let him have anything to do with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenzie scrunched her eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you know how my school is by invite only?” When Kenzie nodded, she continued, “see, Draco’s family members have been attending our school for many generations. I’m the first in my family to attend, so The Malfoy’s see themselves as superior for it. His mum allowed Draco to come for the summer, but I doubt she would extend to anything beyond that. His father, most definitely not. They will forbid him from being my friend, let alone something more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione tried her best to explain the situation without saying anything about magic. She didn’t know how to approach the crazy dark wizard that the Malfoy’s followed. A man who wanted all muggles and muggleborns killed or enslaved. There wasn’t really any way around that story without mentioning magic. Probably best to leave that out all together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, that’s horrible. But, you’re both so sad! Surely your happiness means more than what your classmates or his parents think?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione laughed, “Draco’s not sad. Not really. I’m sure, deep down, he’s relieved to be rid of me. He knows better than me the risks we’d be taking. No, it’s better to just put an end to it now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenzie looked at Hermione with pitying eyes. She stood up and grabbed Hermione’s hand. She pulled her out of the room and to a window looking out at the back yard. Draco and Austin had just finished fixing the fence. Austin was walking back towards the building while Draco sat in front of a tree. He was picking at the grass with one hand and laying his head against the palm of the other. His knees were pulled tight into his chest, his hair was pushed back and disheveled, and he had a frown on his face. He looked tired from the manual labor he just did, but there was a sorrowful look in his eyes. The fire that she was used to seeing was put out and the sparkle was gone. Hermione’s heart stung. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To me,” Kenzie said, interrupting Hermione’s mental turmoil, “that doesn’t look like someone who is relieved.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione told herself that she knew she was doing the right thing. Wasn’t she?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Gala</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys!</p><p>So, I was pretty behind on this update! I apologize!! It's been a busy couple of weeks for me! I'm a teacher, so I've been preparing for end of the year things on top of moving buildings all while trying to follow COVID guidelines! It's been chaotic in our district! I've also been slightly addicted to Animal Crossing: New Horizons... such is life!</p><p>I didn't want to rush through the chapter either because it's an important one! It's also my longest chapter yet! I hope you enjoy it!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>HERMIONE</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione stood in front of her floor length mirror on early Friday evening. She was putting the finishing touches on her outfit for the “Paws Up Gala” tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, her parents had been secretly working with Kenzie’s parents on a gala to help raise money for the adoption event. There was going to be fancy food, live music, a DJ, dancing, and a raffle for prizes. Before they left the shelter Tuesday afternoon, the Johnson’s told them about the gala. Kenzie immediately got really excited and demanded Hermione to go shopping with her to pick out new dresses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can come, too, Draco. That is, if you need an outfit for the gala,” Kenzie had offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco gave her a confident smile, “I’m good. Malfoy’s are always prepared to dress to impress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione scoffed at him and rolled her eyes. Of course he was. Draco gave her a sideways look before shrugging his shoulders indifferently. The pang in her heart made itself known again in that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione wasn’t the type of girl to get super excited about dresses and make-up and all that nonsense. At the Yule Ball she felt beautiful, but she didn’t feel like herself. The process of getting all dressed up and glamorous? That was excruciatingly awful. Ginny had to help her with her hair and make-up and her mum had sent her the dress she wore. She really had no say in how she looked, which was fine she supposed. Hermione wasn’t a tomboy exactly, she was just more of a natural beauty type of girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kenzie got so elated at the prospects of dress shopping, Hermione knew there was no way she was going to get away with a simple dress and a make-up free face. The gala was going to be much different from the Yule Ball, but the dread of it all was still the same. She was all dressed up, feeling completely not herself. This time she didn’t have a date. She had Kenzie, though. And… Draco she supposed. Although, he wasn’t going for her, but for the beagle puppy they both fell in love with. Hopefully there would be no tears by the end of the night this time around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione added a pair of diamond studs her mom let her borrow for the occasion to her outfit. She looked in the mirror again. She wore a burgundy colored, floor-length mermaid dress. It was covered in lace, pleated skirt in the back, and had a high slit that went just above her knee. The neckline was modest, but it had a sexy open back. She added sparkly silver heels to match her earrings and it really completed the look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her wild curls were corralled into a bun with a few cascading, soft curls framing her face. Her make-up was light, a splash of color on her lips that was a shade lighter than her dress and some mascara and eyeliner to make her eyes pop. Hermione had to admit that she felt really beautiful, even though it was far from what she would normally wear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s mom knocked on the door. She entered the room and immediately gasped when she saw her daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Hermione! You are stunning!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione blushed, “Awe, thanks mum. You look beautiful, as well!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Granger was wearing a plum colored mermaid dress that was decorated with jewels on the bodice. Her own curls were neatly styled, falling around her shoulders. Her make-up was similar to her daughters, but Mrs. Granger also had light blush and smoky eye shadow added to her look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, dear! Are you ready? The boys are downstairs waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded and followed her mother out of the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco and Mr. Granger were both wearing black suits. Mr. Granger was looking dashing with his black bow tie while Draco adorned a skinny necktie. They both looked very good, but you could tell Draco’s suit was tailored to fit his body exquisitely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Granger kissed his wife’s cheek when she reached the foot of the stairs. “My darling, you are absolutely radiant!” From behind his back, he pulled out a purple rose that matched her dress perfectly and handed it to her. Mrs. Granger smiled widely at her husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione watched her parents admiringly. She never got tired of witnessing her parents love for one another. She hoped to someday have someone who loved her just as much as her father loved her mother. She was about to say something to them when she noticed Draco move next to her. When she looked at him she gasped softly. She was shocked to see that Draco, too, had a rose, only it was a deep red to match her gown. The best way she could describe how he was looking at her would be shy, but still annoyingly confident. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You clean up nicely, Granger,” Draco said, holding out the rose to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione couldn’t help the blush that started on her cheeks. She also couldn’t help the ache in her chest at being called Granger again. She knew it was her fault. After all, she was the one who said they weren’t friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She coughed, trying to get her emotions under control, and said, “Thank you, Malfoy. You don’t look so bad yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a friendly smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit, stop being so cute!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Hermione began, raising one eye brown questioningly, “decided to copy dad and buy me a rose?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco opened his mouth to answer, but Mr. Granger beat him to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, kitten, it was Draco’s idea to buy the roses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione glared at her dad for the use of the nickname in present company. Then she looked at Draco. He wasn’t looking at her, instead choosing to look at the floor to avoid her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was very thoughtful of you, Draco,” Mrs. Granger acknowledged. He nodded his head at her and gave her a small smile, still avoiding Hermione’s gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all piled into the car. Mr. Granger started discussing sports with Draco, so Hermione tuned them out. She thought of the grey eyed man sitting beside her. After their argument Monday, Draco didn’t try talking her out of her decision about ending their friendship. Besides their required five hours, they didn’t spend any extra time together. They didn’t leave the house to go on adventures like weeks prior. There was no more cooking or baking together in the afternoons. They no longer teased each other or made friendly jokes. Hell, they barely spoke. Mostly, they coexisted by reading in the living room, having dinner with her parents, or spending time preparing for “Paws Up.” This week was exactly how she pictured how her whole summer with him was going to be: awkward, lonely, and miserable. Now that it was happening, she was very sad. Hermione missed Draco. She missed the Draco she had grown to know and care for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Granger’s pulled up to a swanky banquet hall. Cars lined up the long driveway to the foot of the building where valet parking was being offered. The valet worker opened the passenger side door for Mrs. Granger. Draco rushes out of the car so he could open the door for Hermione before the young man could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled slyly at her classmate. She thanked him and took Draco’s hand when he held it out for her. Her fingers tingled at his touch, painfully reminding her how much she missed her friend despite being right in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hermione stepped through the doors of the banquet hall, her jaw dropped. The room was packed! There were easily four hundred people in the room. They were all dressed in luxurious outfits, drinking and socializing with their colleagues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tables littered the edges of the enormous room. Each table had ten chairs, light blue table cloths, and candles. It reminded Hermione of a wedding reception. There was a large, open space in the middle of the floor for dancing and a stage on the back wall for speeches and musical entertainment. The live band was already playing while guests entered the banquet hall. By the entrance, there were tables with lots of information about “Paws Up.” There were posters about the event, photo albums from all five animal shelters about the animals up for adoption, fliers that had the schedule of events that Hermione helped create, and a donation box on each table. On a few of the tables sat the items up for the raffle drawing. There were t-shirts, carnival bands, food vouchers, game vouchers, and many more items to be won for tomorrow’s festival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione immediately started to tear up. Everyone she knew in the wizarding world knew how much she cared about the rights and well-being of magical creatures. It didn’t just end with magical beings, but non-magical as well. She couldn’t believe how well everything turned out and she couldn’t be more proud to be a part of it. She glanced over at Draco. He had the same look of awe on his face that she had. When he caught her eye, he smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She really wished he’d stop smiling so sweetly at her. He was driving her crazy!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way up to the stage looking for their table. When Kenzie saw them, she jumped up and down waving and calling out Hermione and Draco’s names. Kenzie’s strapless, gold, sequined, tulle gown sparkled even in the low light. She looked confident, completely opposite of how Hermione felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione! Oh my gosh, you are so beautiful!” Kenzie gushed, grabbing her friend for a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione giggled, “thanks, Kenzie. Not as beautiful as you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please! You’re sorely mistaken! And, Draco! You look dashing as well!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco bowed his head in thanks and gave Kenzie a hug as well, “You look very nice, too, Kenzie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are just too kind! Can you believe how amazing this place looks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s spectacular!” Hermione replied, “I can’t believe how many people are here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenzie nodded, taking a glance around the room. “Mum says just under five hundred!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s jaw dropped. Wow. She couldn’t help but feel elated at the prospects of all the donations they were sure to receive for the animal shelters in the area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s attention shifted to the group approaching the table. Austin, Jacob, and a girl Hermione didn’t recognize each gave Kenzie hugs in greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Hermione!” Austin proclaimed, making his way over to her, “you are absolutely bewitching! Bloody ravishing you are!” He took her hand and kissed the back of it. Hermione chuckled at the irony of his word choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Austin,” she replied, politely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Austin patted Draco on the shoulder, but Draco looked very tense. He respectfully greeted the egotistical teen, moving slightly closer to Hermione in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Jacob! Good to see you!” Hermione said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacob smiled at her, gave her a hug and shook Draco’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Hermione, Draco. I’d like you to meet my girlfriend, Caroline. Caroline, this is Hermione and Draco. They also volunteer at PAWSITIVITY.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caroline shyly nodded her head, “how do you do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleasure,” Draco said, reaching out to shake her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you!” Hermione greeted, also reaching out to shake the girl’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teenagers sat down at the table and visited with each other for a little bit before everything got started. Hermione sat between Draco and Kenzie. Austin tried to sit next to her, but Draco claimed the seat before he could. Draco gave him a sinister smile. Honestly, if their egos could be any bigger they’d surely explode. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since he lost the seat he wanted, Austin sat on the other side of Kenzie. Jacob sat next to Draco followed by Caroline. Her parents eventually joined them, sitting next to Austin. Austin took this opportunity to charm her mum. Her dad kept rolling his eyes at the boy, clearly annoyed by the boy's attitude. Hermione noticed Draco smiling and shaking his head at her father, amused that Mr. Granger never made a face of annoyance regarding him. The final two spots at the table would be for Kenzie’s parents as soon as they give their opening speech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the Johnson’s made their way up the stage, the room gradually grew quiet. Alice’s simple, navy, hourglass gown made her look elegant. She was positively glowing up there on that stage. Jack, looking dapper in a dark grey tuxedo, gladly stepped aside for his wife to greet their guests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, everyone,” Alice addressed, “welcome to the first annual ‘Paws Up Gala!’” She paused for everyone to applaud. “When I first came up with the idea for our adoption festival, I had absolutely no idea how big of an event it was going to be. What started off as just a little thing to promote our animal shelter has turned out to be a grand celebration of our community’s love for animals. We have, not just one shelter, but five amazing animal shelters from the area participating in tomorrow’s event!” More applause fluttered around the room. Hermione noticed Kenzie had started to tear up, obviously proud of her mum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was trying to figure out a way to say thank you to our community for your devotion to our animals and the shelters who take such good care of them. I consulted with a very dear friend of mine,” she paused, looking at Mrs. Granger with a fond smile. Hermione’s mom smiled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She recommended having a party to get everyone excited for the festival. So, here we are! We have some amazing food to sample and great music lined up for us to dance the night away. And let’s not forget about our prizes to give away to a few lucky attendants! Also, if you feel so inclined, there are tables near the front doors for all sorts of information on our numerous events tomorrow, boxes for donations, as well as a sneak peak at the animals that have the opportunity to find new homes! My final note for the night is my gratitude. I am thankful for all of the wonderful sponsors who, without their donations, tonight’s festivities as well as our festival, would not be possible. I would like to thank our fellow animal shelter owners and their wonderful volunteers for working so hard the past several weeks to help us put everything together. A special thank you goes out to the PAWSITIVITY Animal Shelter volunteers, both old and new. You guys will forever be my second family. Finally, I have to thank my own family. To my husband, Jack, for supporting this little dream of mine from the very beginning, and to my daughter, Kenzie, who is one of the most determined teenagers I’ve ever been blessed to know. She has been such a big help around the shelter while we were juggling all the everyday tasks it takes to run our little shelter as well as all the preparations for the festival. I am so proud to be your mum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenzie had cascading tears running down her face. Hermione was also crying, as was her mother. Draco was smiling at Kenzie, Austin squeezed her knee, and Jacob gave her a double thumbs up. One thing Alice was right about was their little family. She loved these guys more than words could describe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Alice began again, “without further ado… eat, drink, dance, and donate! Our band will continue playing while everyone enjoys dinner, then we have a DJ who will help us party the night away! Have fun tonight and be safe getting home!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Applause erupted through the room. Everyone stood up, giving Alice a standing ovation. Draco whistled and Kenzie jumped up and down as she clapped obnoxiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the noise died down, tables started getting dismissed to go to the buffet and assemble their dinner plates. Hermione opted for the salmon dish while Draco chose the baked chicken. Hermione piled zucchini, a baked sweet potato, and two rolls onto her plate. Everything smelled really delicious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack and Alice were seated at the table with their food when everyone returned. There were hugs, praises, and congratulations shared amongst the group before they all started to eat their meal. Casual conversation continued around the table. Jacob's girlfriend was shy at first, but Kenzie opened her up real quick. She was that type of person. She could make anyone feel welcome and comfortable among the group. Draco and Jacob talked the majority of the time, trying to ignore Austin as he tried to get them to talk about the ‘smokin’ girls’ around the room. He was especially focused on hitting on Hermione and Kenzie. Hermione would laugh at his attempts, but she knew there was no way she would ever consider a relationship with Austin as a possibility. Kenzie would just roll her eyes and tell him he was an idiot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The live band finished their last song and began to pack up as people were finishing their meals. The DJ was ready to go in just a few short minutes. When </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wannabe</span>
  </em>
  <span> by the Spice Girls came on, Kenzie squealed and dragged Hermione onto the dance floor. Hermione managed to beckon Caroline to join them as well before she was pulled away. Hermione and Caroline danced and laughed along with Kenzie as she belted the song at the top of her lungs in true Kenzie style, not giving a damn about the weird looks she was getting. Hermione would occasionally glance over at their table to see Draco watching her with an intense, rapacious gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they danced to </span>
  <em>
    <span>No Diggity</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Blackstreet a slow song came on, so Hermione started to head back to the table for a break. She never made it because Austin stepped in front of her and asked her to dance. She tried to politely decline, but Austin took her hand and slowly pulled her back onto the dance floor. She rolled her eyes and let him lead her back to the dance floor where others had started to dance to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Truly Madly Deeply</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Savage Garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One dance, Austin. I’m tired and would like to take a break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at her. “That’s all I’m asking, Hermione. One dance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione didn’t react to Austin’s smile like she usually did to Draco’s. Austin didn’t cause any fluttering in her stomach and he didn’t take her breath away when he looked at her. Not like Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Austin said, interrupting her thoughts of her classmate, “how much longer do you have until you return to school?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We go back on September first, but I’m going to a friend's house in a few weeks to spend the rest of summer there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Austin nodded, “Well, we should spend some time together before you have to leave. Maybe dinner and a movie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahh, now she could see where this was going. She was about to politely decline when she saw him faintly smirk to someone over her shoulder. When she turned around, Hermione saw Draco walking towards the back doors that led out to the gardens. Screw being polite. Now she was angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this?” She asked, irritation evident in her voice, “Are you trying to make Draco jealous? News flash, Austin. He’s not interested in me in that way! And I’m not interested in you! I feel the same way about it now as I did all the other times you’ve tried asking me out! It’s. Not. HAPPENING!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione ripped herself out of his grip and shoved him back. She turned around and fled the dance floor to look for Draco. Austin tried grabbing for her again, but Jacob held him back. Thank Merlin Jacob had her back! She heard Austin calling after her, but she ignored him, weaving her way through all the gala guests to the door Draco escaped through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hermione opened the door she was met by the cool, summer air. She shivered slightly, wishing she had a light coat. The gardens were beautiful. Tall hedges wrapped around the space, blocking the view of the world outside the space. Pebbled pathways snaked through hundreds of different colored flowers, bushes, and elegant water features. Draco was sitting on a bench in front of the biggest water fountain. It was four tiers tall, water cascading down each layer like waterfalls. Draco had his head down, hands in his hair and elbows on his knees clearly struggling with whatever was going through his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione walked over to the bench and sat down. Draco briefly turned his head to see who was intruding in his self quarreling before returning his gaze toward his shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing out here?” Hermione asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting some air,” he deadpanned. Hermione’s heart sank at his expressionless tone towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>More Than Words</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Extreme could be heard through the open windows. She wasn’t sure what made her do it, but Hermione stood up and placed herself right in front of Draco. When he looked up at her, she held out her hand. Draco raised his eyes in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘seriously?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> sort of look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dance with me,” Hermione stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco looked from her eyes to her hand a couple of times before finally taking it. He let her guide him to a spot underneath a tall willow tree before taking the lead when they began to dance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty good at this,” Hermione said, impressed by how easily he maneuvered them around the garden patio while she tried not to stumble over every cobblestone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a smile that was almost genuine, making her miss seeing his smiles all the time that made her stomach flip. “I’ve been taking lessons since I was six years old. One small perk of being a Malfoy, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They danced in silence for another moment. Hermione laid her head on his chest and soaked in the warmth and comfort of his touch and the scent of his cologne that she had missed so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she said, holding him a little tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Draco minded the sudden squeeze of her arms he didn’t say so. Instead, he said, “What are you sorry for, Granger?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That did it. Hearing him call her Granger in the midst of their dance, something that was supposed to be intimate and comforting, broke her. She started to lightly sob. She felt Draco stiffen. He backed up slightly, but not far away enough to where he was no longer touching her. One hand still held firm to her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That!” she cried, “You calling me Granger again. That’s why I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco furrowed his eyes in concern, but she wouldn’t let him speak yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry that I made you believe that I didn’t want to be your friend. I do, more than anything. These past few weeks have been so unexpected. I got to know the real you and I like him. A lot. But, I was scared. Scared of the unknown. If we decided to truly be friends, what would happen when we went back to school? What would your parents say? Or our friends? Harry and Ron would feel so betrayed. I’m scared of losing you again. I’m scared…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘...Because I'm falling in love with you’</span>
  </em>
  <span> almost came tumbling out of her mouth. She didn’t want to completely spook him out of her life all together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared,” she continued, “because it seems so easy to be around you when we should be miles apart. It makes me forget that we were never supposed to be friends in the first place. I’m a Gryffindor and you’re a Slytherin. I’m a muggleborn and you’re a pureblood whose family believes in blood supremacy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, wait a minute,” Draco interrupted. He let go of her and crossed his arms, glaring at her with his intense, grey eyes. “I do NOT believe in that shite anymore, Hermione, and you know that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> know that. But, your family does believe in it, so it should be a factor for why we shouldn’t be friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco stared at her for a second before running his hands down his face in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you not think I’m terrified, too? My closest friends would probably accept it, but the rest of my house? I’d be a laughing stock! More than likely shunned by everyone. They’d call me a hypocrite and a blood traitor. My mother would be completely mortified and embarrassed by me. My father would be monumentally livid and probably disown me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a little extreme…” Hermione stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he chuckled, “it’s really not. My father is in prison right now for failing his task for You-Know-Who. My family is already in deep shite. My father would do anything if it meant getting back in The Dark Lord’s good graces. Even if that means throwing me out. Or worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco didn’t elaborate on that. But she could only imagine what Voldemort would do to a traitor in his ranks. Hermione felt small, realizing the reality of their situation. No matter how badly she wanted to, she could never be friends with Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But,” Draco said, softly, taking her hand. Hermione looked him in the eyes, sparkling grey meeting mocha brown, and gave him a hopeful look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could keep it a secret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, keep our friendship a secret? Really? How would that work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco shrugged, “I don’t know. I just now came up with the idea. You’re the brilliant one. How would we do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the million galleon question, wasn’t it? They wouldn’t be able to sit in class together or study in the library together. She couldn’t cheer him on openly during quidditch matches or hang out during Hogsmeade visits. Everything she did with Harry and Ron, she wouldn’t be able to do those things with Draco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, there was another option.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Room of Requirement!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The what?” Draco asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Room of Requirement! It’s where we held our DA meetings!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco had a look of deep concentration on his face, clearly attempting to decipher where Hermione was going with this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean the room where Umbridge blew a hole in the wall? Why would that room be any use to us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shivered at the thought of that evil witch. She rubbed the back of her hand at the memory of that horrible witch’s Black Quill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the Room of Requirement can be anything the user wants it to be if you desire it hard enough. For the DA, it was a defensive practice room. For us, it can be a place for us to escape from everyone else. Our own hangout spot! We can go there after dinner sometimes. Maybe once a week? That way we don’t cause much suspicion. We can do homework, play board games, just talk, or whatever!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione hated that they’d have to keep each other a secret, but it was better than not having him in her life at all. This past week without Draco’s friendship had been awful. She never wanted to do it again. Even if it meant sneaking around to do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco thought for a moment. He paced across the garden patio before finally stopping in front of her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sunday’s? Would that work for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled, “sounds perfect!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco nodded his head. Then, he smiled playfully at her, "So, <em>kitten</em>, huh? That's a cute nickname. Should I start calling you that, too?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck you," she snarled, but couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione and Draco made a lap around the garden, admiring all its beauty before reentering the building. Jack and Alice were on stage getting ready to pull the winners of the raffles. When the pair sat down, Austin was glaring at Draco. To Hermione’s relief, Draco ignored him and started talking to Caroline about school. She would be attending UCL in the fall with Jacob. Kenzie and Austin would be starting their last year of high school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the raffle was done, their little table celebrated their winnings. Jacob won a carnival band, Draco won a food voucher for the ice cream vendor’s cart (Hermione was stoked for some free ice cream tomorrow), and Hermione’s dad won a free t-shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait staff brought around trays of cake for the guests to enjoy. Hermione chose a red velvet piece while Draco enjoyed a piece of chocolate. Kenzie pulled the girls on the dance floor again, but this time Hermione dragged Draco with him. Draco coaxed Jacob on the floor too, telling Jacob if he had to dance then so did he! Austin eventually joined them, deciding to put his rivalry with Draco aside to enjoy the night with his friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They danced, talked, and enjoyed more cake for a couple more hours before everyone parted ways to go home. They all needed to get a good night's sleep for the big day tomorrow. Hermione couldn’t wait. First priority would be to find a home for Leo. Second, ice cream! Third, get Draco on some carnival rides. There was no way she was going to pass up an opportunity like that!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Hermione laid her head down to go to sleep, she couldn’t be more happy. “Paws Up” was tomorrow, she had her friend back, and she still had a little over a week to spend with Draco before they had to say goodbye for awhile. She curled up with Crookshanks, a big smile on her face, as she drifted off to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Paws Up" Adoption Festival is up next! I'm so excited!! In case you were curious, below are the inspirations for the dresses I described! :)</p><p>Hermione’s dress- https://www.cozzoo.com/home/177753-1933525-2019-sexy-high-split-lace-mermaid-long-prom-dresses-sleeveless-applique-prom-gown-gala-dress-vesitdo-de-festa.html#/67-color-burgundy/239705-us_size-2<br/>Kenzie’s dress- https://www.pinterest.com/pin/304274518557372213/<br/>Mrs. Granger’s dress (only plum instead of burgundy) - https://www.amazon.com/MisShow-Women-Mermaid-Evening-Formal/dp/B06XW8HBG4<br/>Alice’s dress- https://www.renttherunway.com/shop/designers/dress_the_population/navy_jordan_gown</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. "Paws Up" Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Summer is finally here! I should be able to go back to weekly updates now! I'm putting the final touches on the PAWS UP event for this chapter. It was considerably longer than I intended it to be. Ideas just kept coming to me, so I decided that it was long enough for me to be able to split it up into two parts! So, for making you guys wait so long, part one is being posted today and part two will be posted within the next couple of days! Hope you guys like it and thanks for your patience while my life was slowing down! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>DRACO</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweet, merciful Merlin…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco could only nod his head in agreement as he walked up to the gates of the park with Hermione just before 10 am. There had been a lot of people at the gala the night before, but that number was nothing compared to the amount of people there today. There were easily three times as many attendants than the night before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they entered the gates of the park, Draco finally realized just how much thought and effort went into this event. Directly in front of them were several lines of food and knickknack vendors and different carnival games. Over to the left side of the park was where all the animal shelters had their animals spread out that were up for adoption. To the right side of the park was where all the special events would take place, like the triathlon team race, live bands, and croquet tournament. Way in the back end of the park were all the carnival rides, far enough away from the animals so the noise wouldn’t disturb them. Draco knew for a fact that he was staying far away from that section of the park. No way was he getting on any of those death traps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s so much to do!” Hermione gushed. She was acting like she was a child going to Honeydukes for the first time. Draco laughed and shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First we need to find Alice. This is why we signed up for the 10 am slot so we could have plenty of time to go explore later,” Draco told her. Hermione conceded, longing to go join the chaos. She knew as well as he did that they had a job to do before they could go have fun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Each animal shelter had different colored signs on each animal’s enclosure. The dog’s were in open enclosures that were easily accessible just by stepping over the wall of the fence. The cat’s still had to be in fully enclosed crates, but they were bigger than normal and they made sure to let them out every so often so they could stretch. PAWSITIVITY’s section was right in the middle of all the other animal shelters, their blue signs showing descriptions of all the animals that they had been taking care of all summer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Alice saw them, she waved. She was talking with an older man who was interested in Brutus, a ten-year-old bulldog who would constantly get overlooked because he wasn’t ‘cute’ or young. Alice gave them a thumbs up, giving them the sign that Brutus had found his new home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud yip turned Draco’s attention to the enclosure next to them. Leo was standing up on his hind legs, leaning against the fence trying to get to Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, buddy!” Draco exclaimed, reaching down to scoop up the tiny beagle. Leo wriggled in Draco’s arms happily, trying his best to lick Draco’s face in greeting. Hermione reached over to pat the puppy on the head and Leo decided he wanted to go to her next, so he ungracefully crawled over Draco’s arms and into Hermione’s. They giggled and Leo couldn’t have looked happier to be the center of attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione! Draco! So good to see you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice had finished up with her customer and made her way over to them. Brutus could be seen walking merrily down the sidewalk with his new owner. Moments like that were why they were here today. He wouldn’t be able to admit it to anyone back home that he was a part of something like this, but Draco couldn’t wait to get started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Alice! How have we done so far?” Hermione asked, hopefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice grinned, “Pretty well, actually. Brutus makes the fourth dog we’ve found forever homes for. For the cats, we are at two. We’re only two hours in, though, so it’s still early!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fantastic!” Draco said. He looked over at Hermione and said, “I’m sure with Hermione’s passion for cats their number will go up by the end of our shift.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione blushed and Alice nodded in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kenzie and Austin went to go explore for a bit after their shift was over, but Kenzie said she’d be back at the end of your shift to grab you guys for lunch. Anyway, the setup is pretty simple. The dogs are spread out so that it’s easy to maneuver around. The cats are over here towards the back. This empty pin is for if anyone wants to interact with one of the cats. Greet everyone that comes through, but don’t be a pushy salesman. Answer their questions as best as you can. If you need my help, please let me know! And don’t forget to have lots of fun!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco and Hermione thanked her and then split up, each taking one section of their shelter’s area. Alice wandered around both sections, but mostly stayed by the table to help the customer’s with paperwork and handle the adoption fees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco was a little nervous at the thought of talking to people, but it turned out that he had nothing to worry about. Everyone who approached was very friendly. However, Draco was a little disappointed. It seemed that most people were interested in younger dogs, but not puppies. The few who were looking for puppies were apprehensive about adopting a beagle due to their active lifestyle and boisterous voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If anyone was looking for a cat, Draco immediately sent them to Hermione just so he could see her light up. Hermione glowed every time she brought a cat out for someone to play with. By the end of their shift, the number of dogs adopted was eleven. The cats were not far behind, no doubt thanks to Hermione’s approachable nature, with their adoption count up to nine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenzie, followed closely behind by Jacob and Caroline, came skipping up the sidewalk to their booth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you two! How’d your shift go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenzie hugged them both, then stepped aside so they could do the same with Jacob and Caroline. Draco shook Jacob’s hand and clapped him on the shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty good! No home for Leo still.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awe,” Caroline said, picking Leo up for a snuggle, “who wouldn’t want to love on this sweet little face every day!” Leo gleefully nipped softly at her nose, grateful for more attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One of us will track you guys down if there’s any sign of interest in Leo,” Jacob assured them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco smiled, “thanks, mate. That’s nice of you.” Draco made sure to mention to Hermione later that they should all get together one last time before he had to leave. Maybe they could do something next weekend. When he first found out that he would be staying with Hermione over the summer, he didn’t think he’d be making new friends. He definitely hadn’t counted on befriending muggles. But, he had to be completely honest with himself. He was going to miss them. He might even miss Austin a little bit. He was still a git, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Hermione said, “shall we go find something to eat now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WAIT!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone jumped and looked at Kenzie like she was insane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bloody hell, Kenzie,” Draco groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” she apologized, pulling out some weird contraption from her bag, “I want to take your picture with Leo! You know, for a keepsake or whatever!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh, is that a Polaroid camera?” Hermione asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! Cool, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco didn’t know what a Polaroid was, but he did know that he hated pictures. However, to make his new friend happy, he didn’t complain. Mrs. Granger took a lot of pictures, sometimes taking everyone by surprise with her candid shots, so he was used to them by now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s been taking pictures all morning,” Austin grumbled, joining the group with a bag of popcorn in his hand. He held it out for Jacob and Caroline to grab a handful of the salty snack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, shut up, Austin! This is a great day! We need to remember it fondly!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione pulled Draco over by a big tree. Caroline handed Leo to Draco, who cradled the puppy in his right arm, his left wrapped around Hermione’s waist. Hermione nestled into Draco’s side with her right arm around him and her left hand on her hip. She smiled broadly at her friend and Draco couldn’t help the genuine smile that appeared on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Kenzie took the picture and held up her finger, telling them to wait so she could take another. Something popped out of the camera, taking Draco by surprise. Kenzie passed it to Caroline and lined the camera up again to take the second picture. Draco smiled again, trying to force another genuine looking smile. As if he knew he was being photographed, Leo was the perfect angel and stayed still in Draco’s arm the entire time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After they were done, Kenzie handed the piece of paper to Hermione. Caroline walked over and handed hers to Draco. On the small piece of paper was the picture of him and Hermione, already printed out and ready to go, unlike the ones Mrs. Granger took. It was like magic for muggles, but the pictures still didn’t move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They waved goodbye to Jacob and Caroline, promising to meet up later before the triathlon at three o’clock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione was jumping up and down in excitement as they made their way through all the vendors. People were selling jewelry, clothes, paintings, books, and numerous other knickknacks. Hermione kept grabbing Draco’s arm to get his attention so he would look at something. Her touch kept sending tingles throughout his body every time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenzie led them to a jerk chicken stand that she heard was really good. They each purchased a meal, which came with crisps and a pop. They found a little picnic table that was free and sat down to enjoy their lunch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Draco,” Austin said. Draco had to restrain himself from punching Austin in the face for how smug he sounded. He couldn’t stand him most of the time, but he reminded Draco of himself in a way. He was arrogant, passionate, hard-working, a leader, and they clearly shared the same taste in women. “How much longer are you staying with Hermione?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One more week,” Draco answered, as stoically as possible so as not to give Austin any further reason to pry more than necessary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, that’s too bad,” Austin said with slight sarcasm, hoping Hermione wouldn’t notice. She did, rolling her eyes in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quit being such an ass, Austin,” Kenzie complained. She turned her attention to Draco, “don’t mind him, he’s had a thing for Hermione for ages. He’s intimidated by you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not!” Austin objected. Everyone ignored him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He just won’t take a hint,” Hermione laughed, talking about him as if he wasn’t even there. “It’s never going to happen! I’ve never been interested in him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco chanced a quick glance at Austin. He was grumpily shoving chicken into his mouth and glaring off in another direction. Draco also couldn’t help but notice how Hermione didn’t immediately assure everyone that she and Draco were nothing more than friends. Draco knew he had had a crush on Hermione before the summer started, but every time she smiled or laughed he was slowly starting to realize it was developing into something a little stronger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s home for you, Draco? I don't think I’ve ever asked you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wiltshire,” Draco answered Kenzie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenzie nodded, “I’ve been there. Mum and I went for a girls weekend once and toured some of the historic monuments and such. It’s pretty there!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is,” Draco agreed. However, Draco had never actually explored Wiltshire. His parents never let him go outside the manor because they didn’t want him to get too close to the muggles. Which made Draco wonder even more as to the reason why his mother agreed for him to spend the summer with Hermione in the muggle world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They talked about some of their favorite places they’ve visited while they finished their lunch. After everyone was done, they split up again. Austin and Kenzie went to find a candy floss cart while Hermione and Draco went off on a mission to find the ice cream vendor Draco had won a voucher from the night prior.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they got there, Draco handed his voucher for two free medium bowls of ice cream to the worker. They got their usual, Hermione’s chocolate to Draco’s strawberry, and started walking back to the adoption area to check on Leo. Much to Hermione’s annoyance, Draco made sure to grab some extra napkins for her before they left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they approached their shelter’s booth, Draco noticed a family standing at Leo’s pen. A man and a woman were deep in conversation with Alice and Jack, who seemed to have just arrived. There was a little girl inside Leo’s pen, looking a little nervous to approach Leo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, you’re back!” Jacob exclaimed, smiling broadly, “Caroline and I were just about to come looking for you! This family is considering taking Leo! They’re just waiting to see how Leo will interact with their six-year-old daughter before they sign.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione elbowed Draco. “Well, get on with it then!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Draco asked, puzzled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione raised her eyebrows, “This is the chance we’ve been waiting for! Leo could go home with them! Go talk to the girl! Encourage her to approach Leo!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me?! You want me to do it? No. You better do it. I’ll just screw it up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” Hermione said with a pop of her lips, “this is your moment. You can do it! I believe in you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco looked at the little girl. He could tell she really liked Leo, but something was holding her back. He took a deep breath and walked over to the pen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco stepped over the wall and sat down in the grass. The little girl looked at him shyly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello,” Draco said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-hello,” the girl murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Draco. What’s your name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little girl looked down at her shoes. Draco barely caught it, but she quietly replied, “Emmeline.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to take Leo home, Emmeline?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded and gave him a small smile, slowly warming up to him. Leo noticed Draco was there, so he bounded over to him happily. Draco picked up Leo and placed the puppy in his lap. He looked at Emmeline, “Do you want to come say hello to him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked over at Draco with sad eyes and said, “I’m scared. What if he doesn’t like me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll never know if you don’t try,” Draco responded softly, “I know Leo pretty well. He likes just about everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tentatively, Emmeline walked over to Draco and sat in front of him. Emmeline reached her hand out and stroked Leo’s back. Leo looked over at her and crawled into her lap next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emmeline giggled, “he’s so soft!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermione was right, I can do this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is! Would you like to know a little about Leo to see if he’d be happy going home with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he’s very young. So he will need to be trained. Especially to go outside when he needs to go to the bathroom. Will you help mum and dad clean up after him when he makes a mistake?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ew,” she giggled, but nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next, he’s a beagle. A good friend of mine told me that beagles need a lot of exercise. Will you take him on walks and play with him every day?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” She smiled, squeezing Leo a little. Leo licked her nose in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready for the last question? It’s the most important one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emmeline looked at Draco seriously and said, “I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled. The girl reminded him of Hermione in a way. Fire in her eyes, determined to do well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lastly, will you love him with all your heart?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emmeline beamed, “Yes! Absolutely! No matter what!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco nodded his head. “Well, Miss Emmeline, you have passed the test. Leo is yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emmeline scooped Leo up in her arms as she stood up. She cheered and carried Leo carefully over to her parents. Draco smiled joyfully at the girl. They did it. They found a home for Leo. He’d grow up with that girl and give her the best friend she could ever ask for. She would have him wrapped around her finger for the rest of his life. Draco may have never had a dog growing up, but Hermione and Kenzie had taught him enough to know that there was nothing like the bond between a child and their pet. Seeing Hermione with Crookshanks was enough proof of that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco turned around to find all of his friends smiling at him. At some point during his conversation with Emmeline, Kenzie and Austin had returned. Kenzie and Caroline high-fived each other in celebration, Jacob patted Draco on the back, Austin nodded his head in congratulations, and Hermione crashed into him with a big hug. She was crying happy tears, overjoyed with excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did it!” She said, looking up at him, not letting go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled at her, “WE did it. I never would have known what to say to her without your help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione shook her head, “I told you what people should know before adopting a beagle. We were prepared to speak to an adult, not a child. We didn’t know she would be who we ended up preaching that information to. So, I may have told you WHAT to say, but I didn’t coach you on HOW to say it. You were a natural with her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco was about to thank her when a tiny voice shouted out to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco!” Emmeline shouted, running up to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Emmeline?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She held Leo out for him. “That nice lady over there said you were one of the main people taking care of Leo! I thought you might want to say goodbye.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up and saw Alice looking delighted as she watched Emmeline approach him. Draco carefully took Leo out of Emmeline’s tiny hands. He scratched Leo on the head and Leo wiggled happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Leo, I guess our time together is up. Thanks for being my friend. Look after Emmeline and don’t cause her too much trouble, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leo yipped cheerfully before Draco passed him over to Hermione. She hugged the puppy tightly. “I’ll miss you, Leo. Good luck in your new home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Hermione could pass Leo back to Emmeline, the little girl wrapped her arms around Draco. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Draco.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t quite sure what to do. He wasn’t normally someone who would be so outwardly affectionate. Especially not with someone he didn’t know very well. He was only just getting used to hugging Hermione, who wasn’t being much help to him in the moment. Hermione was suppressing a laugh at his discomfort by covering up her mouth with her free hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, not sure what else to do, Draco patted Emmeline’s head and smiled at her. “You’re very welcome, Emmeline. Take good care of him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emmeline took Leo from Hermione and started walking back to her parents. Over her shoulder she shouted, “Don’t worry, I will! I’ll bring him by the shelter to visit soon! Bye!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart ached. He didn’t have the courage to tell her that he wouldn’t be there much longer. Instead, he waved at her and watched the happy little girl make her way back over to her parents with her new best friend.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. "Paws Up" Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! I'm back! I honestly need to stop promising when I'll be posting. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to post this chapter! It's a long one and lots of great things happen, so I hope this makes up for it. Enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>HERMIONE</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled at the friendly vendor as she paid him for her new books. She slipped them in her bag and walked down a little ways to find Draco and Jacob admiring some artwork on sale. She paused before she reached them and watched Draco from afar. She realized this was the happiest she’d ever seen him. When they were at the cabin he had been happy, of course. Today, though, was something special. He was beaming, seemingly at peace being away from the brewing war back home. Away from all the stress of school, family, and pureblood heir expectations. He was basking in the joy of freedom as well as the success from this morning’s victory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They found Leo a home. Watching Draco interact with Emmeline had made her heart melt. Never in a million years would she have ever thought she’d see the day where Draco Malfoy was so gentle and caring. It was like seeing an entirely different person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching him interact with Jacob was enough evidence to prove that the real Draco was completely different than the one she knew from school. Blood purist, arrogant, despicable Draco Malfoy from school would never freely volunteer for a charity event or interact willingly with muggles. The Draco Malfoy she knew from school would be horrified at the thought of spending time with mudbloods and muggles, but here he was. The real Draco. The Draco who had become her friend. The Draco who she was having a hard time pushing away her feelings for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caroline and Kenzie startled Hermione when they came up behind her. Their excursion for pretty things had been successful. The girls held their jewelry purchases in their hands, gushing about how beautiful they were. They had tried to get Hermione to go with them, but jewelry just wasn’t something that excited her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Earth to Hermione!” Caroline called, waving her hand in front of Hermione’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Oh, sorry. Zoned out a bit,” she admitted, sheepishly. Hermione hadn’t realized how intensely she had been watching Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caroline shook her head. “When are you going to tell Draco you like him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione groaned and threw her head back in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it really that obvious?” She whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Caroline and Kenzie declared, simultaneously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione sighed. “I’m not going to. We just made up. I don’t want to ruin our already fragile friendship by confessing feelings that aren’t going to be reciprocated. It’s for the best that I stay silent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione, I don’t think…” Caroline started, but Hermione interrupted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys just don’t understand. Even if he did like me in return, there’s no way a relationship between us would be possible. I need you both to drop it. Please. It’s hard enough for me to convince myself to not go through with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenzie looked as if she was about to protest, but Draco and Jacob started making their way back over to them. Hermione gave her a pleading look to forget about it. She could tell Kenzie didn’t like it, but she ultimately dropped the conversation. As they approached, Caroline eagerly showed Jacob the earrings she bought. Draco walked over to Hermione and laughed at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got enough books, Hermione?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She playfully slapped his shoulder and laughed. “I only bought three! Trust me, I could have bought more!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco smiled, “I don’t doubt it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, Austin came barrelling loudly through the crowd and wormed his way through the mass of people and to the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, ladies and gents,” Austin announced, wrapping his arms around Hermione and Kenzie’s shoulders, “we are all signed up for the team triathlon race! And, let me just say, you girls are going down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not likely,” Kenzie challenged, shoving Austin’s arm away. Hermione followed suit, picking up Austin’s wrist and dropping it as if it was a dirty sock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way you’re beating me, Austin. The sooner you come to terms with that the easier it’ll be for you when you lose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah? Bring it on, Hermione. I’ll be leaving you in my dust.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Jacob interrupted before they got too heated, “shall we start making our way over to the race site so we can all get set up? Some of us have to change clothes, too. You guys can settle this spat on the battlefield.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Way to make it dramatic, babe,” Caroline laughed, rolling her eyes. The group of friends laughed with her as they all started making their way to the other side of the park for the race. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The triathlon race they would be competing in was a little different than a normal triathlon race. While a triathlon was traditionally completed by one person, this competition was a team race. One person from each team would battle it out against other teams in one of the three sections, which included running, bicycling, and swimming. There were over twenty teams competing today, so they all knew their chances of winning the triathlon in its entirety were slim. They were more focused on facing against one other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bleachers were set up at each leg’s starting point for spectators to occupy, but there were also big screens set up around the course for everyone to be able to watch the race in its entirety. She could see her parents sitting in the bleachers by the lake, eager to watch their daughter in her portion of the race.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione knew from the start she wanted to be the one who participated in the swimming leg of the race. Kenzie was in track at school, so she was the obvious choice for the running portion. That left bicycling for Caroline, which she was perfectly fine with. For the boys, Draco would be going against Kenzie in running (he didn’t know how to ride a bike and he knew he wouldn’t be able to out swim Hermione), Jacob would go head to head with his girlfriend in the bicycling portion, and Austin would square off with Hermione. She couldn’t wait to leave his pompous ass in her wake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each team had their own color to help the judges keep track of who was part of which team. The girls were given a periwinkle blue color while the boys were red. Hermione couldn’t help the smirk on her face as Draco was putting on his red shirt. He looked at her quizzically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look pretty good in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gryffindor</span>
  </em>
  <span> colors,” she said, smirk still intact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a ferocious glare, but Hermione couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips. She ran to the restroom to change into her swimsuit before Draco could yell at her for disgracing his dignity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud voice rang out of the speakers asking for all triathlon participants to make their way to their starting positions. The girls gave each other high fives and hugs for luck. They had one mission- finish the race before the boys. Kenzie and Draco walked to the starting line. Their leg of the race would be first. Jacob and Caroline walked hand in hand to the bicycle leg starting line. Their race would be next. The last leg of the race was swimming. Hermione and Austin walked over to the lake to their starting line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Austin continued to talk smack the entire walk over. Hermione was very tempted to slap him in the face, but she knew better. Instead, she schooled her emotions and waited patiently for her moment of vengeance! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I practically live in the water during the summer, Hermione. All you do is read books and help out at the shelter. Draco says you’re pretty fast, but there’s no way you’re beating me today, love. Might as well accept defeat now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled, “We’ll see about that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>love.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen,” the announcer broadcast, “welcome to the Paws Up Adoption Festival and thank you for attending our exciting competition today! We have twenty very enthusiastic teams ready to battle it out during our team triathlon race! The rules are simple. Each team consists of three people. The team members will take turns, each team member completing one leg of the race. Once each team member has completed their section, they must tag their next team mate before said teammate can begin their leg of the race. Each leg of the race is one mile long, so they must keep a steady balance of speed and stamina to keep ahead of the pack without tiring out. Once your team’s final participant grabs their team flag over by the lake, your race is finished. Please remember to be respectful to all participants, be safe, and have lots of fun! Good luck to all teams!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shivered with excitement. She looked across the park at Draco and Kenzie. They were both laughing as they assumed their starting positions. Kenzie looked at home, her track experience shining through her stance. Draco may not have the proper stature, but he looked just as determined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A counter showed up on the main screen. A three flashed across it and started decreasing with a beep at each number change until it landed on zero. At the buzzer, the runners leaped forward and the race had begun. Cheering and shouting were booming across the open space, everyone encouraging their teams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go, Kenzie!” Hermione shouted, not feeling at all guilty for hoping for Draco’s defeat. Kenzie was fast, but so was Draco. They weren’t at the head of the pack, but they were pretty close. Kenzie was just far ahead enough of Draco for him to need to put on a little extra effort. His long legs looked to be his saving grace, catching up to Kenzie quickly. She looked over in surprise and started moving faster, but she wore out too quickly trying to keep a good amount of space between them. Draco overcame her and zipped up the rest of the path quickly, crossing the line before Kenzie. He tapped Jacob on the shoulder, signaling for Jacob to begin his leg of the race. Kenzie tapped Caroline just five seconds afterwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco’s fast,” Austin said confidently as the two runners shook hands. Draco and Kenzie started making their way over to the lake, keeping an eye on the screen to see how Jacob and Caroline were doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couple was pretty evenly matched in speed and power. The girls had prepared for this. They knew it was a tossup for who would win both the running and bicycling portions of the race. They were hoping that Kenzie would be able to get the win and then Caroline keep a steady lead over Jacob, but it was looking like Jacob would finish before Caroline. Which meant it would be up to Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Caroline! Push a little harder! Catch up to him!” Kenzie yelled, encouraging her friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let her, Jacob! Stay ahead!” Draco yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them pushed themselves a little more. Caroline closed the gap, crossing the finish line right after Jacob. They threw their bikes down and sprinted as fast as they could to the lake to tag their partners, but Jacob was faster. Right before Jacob tapped Austin, Draco yelled, “Austin, don’t get cocky! Hermione’s fast! Don’t let your guard down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Showing little evidence that he heard his teammate, Austin winked at Hermione before plunging into the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, you’re going down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione dived into the water as soon as she felt Caroline’s tap. She kept a steady pace, making sure she stayed close behind Austin but conserving enough energy so she wouldn’t tire out quickly. This wasn’t like her race with Draco. The cove at the lake by the cabin wasn’t as wide as this lake was, meaning she couldn’t win by dashing across the water. She had to be patient and wait for the opportune moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had about a quarter of the race left to go. Hermione was getting tired, but she knew Caroline and Kenzie were depending on her. She could see their friends at the other end of the lake cheering them on. Hermione was right on Austin’s heels. When the boy chanced a look back at Hermione and smirked, he slightly lost his momentum momentarily. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Big mistake.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His rhythm faltered just enough for Hermione to catch up to him. She moved up right next to him and smiled. The look on his face was priceless- shock with a dash of agitation. Hermione kicked herself into overdrive and soared effortlessly past Austin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” she heard Austin yell from behind her. Giggling to herself, Hermione sped farther and farther ahead, even catching up to the leaders of the race.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Hermione reached the edge of the lake, she hopped out of the water and sprinted for their flag. Her teammates were standing behind the flag cheering her on. They had huge smiles on their faces and Hermione couldn't help the smile that spread across hers as she grabbed the periwinkle flag in victory. She looked over at Draco and Jacob. The older boy was looking at Hermione, mouth agape in dismay. Draco, on the other hand, was smiling and shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Austin came up and grabbed their flag, Draco patted him on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you she was fast,” he laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Austin glared at him, “Shut up, Draco. I would have beaten her if you and Jacob were faster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now wait a minute,” Jacob said, flabbergasted, “last time I checked this race was supposed to be for fun. Don’t spoil the victory they earned fair and square.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to mention that they both won their legs of the race against us,” Caroline murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione held out her hand to Austin, a smile on her face, “That was a good race. You guys did very well and we had a lot of fun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Austin looked from Hermione’s hand to her face a couple of times before sighing and accepting the handshake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. Good job and all that,” he muttered before walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group watched him stomp away. Austin was a great guy most of the time, but he’s very competitive. Whether it be sports, academics, or girls he needed to be the best. He was a lot like Draco in a way. Well, the Draco she knew from school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Caroline said, “what a git.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group laughed, tension melting away instantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, guys! Hurry up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenzie was running ahead of the group, bouncing up and down and giggling as the rest of them followed behind her. The evening was coming to a close and it was almost time for the fireworks show. Kenzie was able to get them the best seat in the house- the top of the ferris wheel. Being the daughter of the festival’s creators definitely had its perks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Austin had joined them again, seemingly able to quiet his big ego enough to enjoy the rest of the night's festivities with his friends. The girls were shocked to find out that they actually got third place overall during the triathlon. They were each given medals and vouchers for a free snack of their choice from a vendor of their choosing. Hermione opted for a salty snack next, getting an order of homemade crisps. After the race, the group of friends went to the carnival section of the festival and rode rides and played carnival games. Draco was very against getting on the “metal death traps,” but Hermione eventually convinced him. He ended up liking them just as much as everyone else. There was another live band, much like the one they listened to at the gala, that they danced to and they all ate more not so good for you carnival food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slow down, Kenzie,” Austin whined, “we still have fifteen minutes until the show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenzie turned around and smiled at him. “If you don’t hurry up, I’ll be sitting with Hermione on the ferris wheel. That means you’ll get to be all cozy with Draco instead of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco grimmanced which made Hermione cackle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hell no,” Austin grumbled before picking up the pace and catching up with Kenzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we sure this thing is safe?” Draco asked Hermione as they approached the ride. Just as promised, the ferris wheel was empty. They had the ride all to themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you stop worrying,” Hermione teased. “You go sixty miles per hour on a broom at high altitudes and you can’t handle a slow moving wheel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am in control of my broom when I’m flying,” he whispered as Jacob and Caroline slipped past them, “I don’t have control of this giant machine run by questionable muggle technology.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione giggled and grabbed Draco’s hand, “don't worry, I’ll keep you safe from the big, bad muggle machine.” Draco grumbled something about reckless Gryffindors as she pulled him towards the ferris wheel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Austin and Kenzie were already getting into their pods as they approached. Kenzie waved at Hermione as their safety bar was locked into place and the carnival worker started moving the ride. Caroline and Jacob were next. The couple were holding hands and Caroline put her head on her boyfriend’s shoulder as the wheel began moving again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione got into their pod first. Draco stood in front of her, nervously looking at the ride. She held out her hand for him, comfortingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Draco. It’s just like all the other rides. You’ll love it! This one’s not even fast like the rest of them. It’s a smooth ride!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I die, Granger, you get to be the one to tell my mother,” he said, taking a hold of her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, alright, ya big baby,” she pestered as he wobbly got into his spot next to her. As the ride started moving, Draco tensed. His hands grasped the safety bars tightly and sucked in a breath. Hermione placed a hand on Draco’s and she looked in his eyes and smiled at him. He relaxed at her touch and leaned back in his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The carnival worker let them enjoy a few laps around the wheel while they waited for the fireworks to start. They could hear their friends giggling and laughing as the ride rotated around and around. Hermione looked at Draco. He was smiling again, basking in the breeze the ride created. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you it would be fun!” Hermione laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco rolled his eyes, but kept the smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few more minutes the ride started slowing down. Hermione could hear Caroline and Kenzie simultaneously shout, “awww,” disappointed the ride was coming to a stop. They came to a halt with a perfect view of the entire park. Lights were starting to turn off around the park in preparation for the show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione,” Draco said, softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him. He was looking at her with fondness in his eyes, like you would look at someone you deeply cared for. Hermione’s heart fluttered looking into his eyes. The light from the moon reflected beautifully in them, like they were precious gemstones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” she replied, a slight shake to her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco licked his lips and looked down at his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?” she asked, furrowing her eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything. Thank you for motivating me to do better at school, even if it was just so I could try to be better than you. Thank you for opening up your home to me, although unwillingly at first. Because of you and your parents, it started to feel like another home to me, too. Thank you for opening my eyes to the muggle world and for your patience while I adjusted to it all. Thank you for introducing me to new experiences I would have never been able to get otherwise and for introducing me to all of these wonderful people that I now get to call my friends. Thank you for opening up your heart to me, looking past all my faults and getting to know the real me. Thank you for accepting me as a friend, as someone you can trust and depend on. I know I don’t deserve it. I don’t deserve to have someone as amazing and special as you in my life, so I will spend the rest of my days making sure you fully understand how much I appreciate you and your companionship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione hadn’t realized she had started to cry until Draco reached up and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She didn’t know what to say. She was speechless, which didn’t happen often. All she thought to say was, “you’re welcome.” She said it so softly she wasn’t sure if he heard her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco chuckled and held her hand,  “I meant every word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione gave him a small smile. “I know you do. You’re so different from the boy I met at Hogwarts. You’re still a git,” she laughed, earning a smirk from Draco, “but you’re also kind, hard-working, funny, and compassionate. The way you’ve embraced every aspect of this world so readily has impressed me. I honestly thought our time here together was going to be absolutely miserable, but I’ve loved having you here. I’m not sure what I’m going to do when you leave next week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco smirked again, “You’ll miss me terribly, I’m afraid. Probably wallow in sadness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione rolled her eyes and elbowed his arm, “Shut up. You can put boastful Draco away now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco chuckled. He put his arm around Hermione and she leaned into him. When the fireworks started, cheers, oohs, and ahhs could be heard echoing throughout the park. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a perfect way to end an amazing day,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fireworks are so beautiful,” Hermione said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as beautiful as you,” Draco whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione inhaled sharply. She sat up and looked at the boy sitting next to her. He was giving her a small smile, looking deeply into her eyes so she knew he was serious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, that was very bold of me. Forget I said anything. Let’s watch the rest of the fireworks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s heart was beating hard and fast in her chest. The loud fireworks were nothing compared to the booming heartbeat pounding in her chest. She could feel it beating throughout her entire body. She knew deep down that this could be a very bad idea, but in that moment her heart was overpowering her brain. Before Draco could turn away to watch the show, she placed her hand on his cheek and brought his gaze back to her. Then, she kissed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their kiss was slow and sweet. The emotions they had laid out for each other within the past couple of minutes could be felt between them during this first kiss. They had been dancing around their feelings long enough and Hermione couldn’t believe this was finally happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They missed most of the rest of the fireworks show, stopping only when the start of the finale shocked them back to reality enough to notice. Honestly, though, it was totally worth it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DRACO</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco and Hermione walked hand in hand down the street. Draco’s head was still spinning after the events from the day. He got to try lots of new unhealthy foods, play carnival games, dance with his new friends, and apprehensively ride all those death traps Hermione dragged him on. Tons of money was raised for all the animal shelters, over half of the animals present went to new homes, and Leo found a loving new family with that sweet little girl and her parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, the absolute best part of the night? That moment on top of the ferris wheel. When Hermione kissed him, Draco was shocked at first. After coming to his senses, Draco realized just how much he had come to care for her. So, he kissed her back. While everyone else cheered at the fireworks blasting above their heads, all Draco could do was think about how great the day had been and how lucky he was to finally be with Hermione. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They discussed briefly what they were going to do when they got back to school. They both agreed that it was probably best to stick with their usual plan of keeping their friendship, now turned relationship, a secret. They would still meet once a week in the Room of Requirement. Their closest friends could know that they were friends, but that was it. Hermione would tell Harry, Ron, and Ginny while Draco would tell Pansy, Blaise, and Theo. Draco knew his friends would be supportive. Wary at first, but they’d come around. With the exception of Ginny, Draco wasn’t so sure the same could be said about those two hotheads of hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the pair approached the house, Hermione was carrying on about how satisfying it felt when she beat Austin in the final leg of the triathlon race when they noticed Mrs. Granger sitting on the porch swing drinking a cup of tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mum?” Hermione called, “Why are you still up? It’s almost midnight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman who had basically become a second mother to Draco stood up with a smile on her face. “I wanted to know if Leo found a home! I couldn’t wait until morning. Also, Draco, a letter came for you. I honestly don’t think I’ll ever get used to owl’s showing up at my window delivering letters!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione started to happily tell her mother about Leo’s new family as Draco opened his letter. He read it a couple of times just to make sure he was reading it correctly. Hermione noticed the look of disappointment on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t look at her. After the amazing day they just had, after everything they went through to finally get here, this had to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione took hold of the hand that was hanging at his side and gave him a gentle squeeze. Draco finally looked up at his witch, noticing the concern on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco cleared his throat, “It’s from my mother. There’s some urgent family business. I have to go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When?” Hermione asked, sorrow evidently present in her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco put the last of his books in his suitcase before zipping it shut. In his hand he held the picture Kenzie took of Draco and Hermione holding Leo by the tree. Although they hadn’t been a couple yet in the photo, anyone could tell how happy they were just being in each other’s company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slipped the photo in the zip pocket just as Hermione appeared in his doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she greeted. Hermione walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back. Draco placed his hands on hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate this,” Draco said, relishing in the feeling of Hermione’s warmth and comfort. “I finally get to be happy, then it all suddenly gets pulled out from under me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione squeezed him a little tighter. Draco turned around so he could see her. Hermione buried her face into his chest. “We won’t be apart for long,” she said, “just four weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco rested his head on top of her wild curls. “Four weeks too long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione lifted her head up to gaze in Draco’s eyes. She smiled and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss his nose. Hermione let go of him and walked around the bed to the night stand. She picked up the little toy trophy and held it out for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take this, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco looked at her quizzically. “I can’t take that. What about game night tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shrugged her shoulders, “I can go pick up another one. I think you should keep this one. You know, so you can have something to help you remember your time here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco took the tiny toy. Rolling it around in his hand, he said, “Thank you, but I don’t think there’s anything that will make me forget this summer. I’m really going to miss this place. And you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco’s stomach fluttered at the beautiful smile on Hermione’s face. How he was going to go so long without her, he didn’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way downstairs and into the living room. Draco had about five minutes until the temporary floo network would activate. Hermione’s parents were waiting for them so they could say their final goodbyes to Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Granger was first. He walked over to Draco and stuck out his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco,” he said, “It’s been a pleasure getting to know you. I do sincerely hope we will get to see you again soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco smiled at Mr. Granger, “Thank you, sir. I hope so, too. I did promise to take you to a Quidditch game, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man smiled and nodded his head before stepping out of the way for his wife. Mrs. Granger was already crying, pulling Draco into a big hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Draco, I’m going to miss you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco wrapped his arms around her, trying to hold back his own tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me, too, Mrs. Granger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped away and placed both hands on his cheeks, “You are welcome in our home anytime. And don’t you ever forget it. I hope everything is okay at home. Let us know if you need anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco looked back and forth between the two adults. He had never felt so safe and loved before. He knew his parents loved him, but it was a completely different feeling being here than at Malfoy Manor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you both so much for welcoming me into your home. I know it was hard to do, but I will be eternally grateful for this experience. You have no idea how much it has meant to me to be here. I hope I’ll be able to return someday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Granger wrapped an arm around his blubbering wife and walked her into the kitchen so Draco and Hermione could share their goodbye privately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco again, silent tears trailing down her cheeks and onto Draco’s shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If anyone ever told me I’d be crying over Draco Malfoy leaving early I would have said they were mad,” Hermione laughed through her tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco kissed the top of her head before putting a finger under her chin, coaxing her to look at him. Wiping away her tears for her, he teased, “I know, I’m pretty great aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione giggled and slapped his arm, playfully. Even with puffy eyes and a blotchy face, Hermione was still the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling of magic swirling around the room told them that the floo was ready. Hermione’s eyes leaked new tears as she crashed into Draco for a final hug. Draco returned it, picking up her small body so she could wrap her legs around him. Now face to face, Draco closed the gap and gave Hermione a delicate kiss, hoping that she would feel all the emotions that were buried deep down inside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They broke apart and Hermione was back down on the ground again. Draco reached down to pick up his bag, but Crookshanks was sitting on top of it, clearly not happy that Draco was leaving. Draco smiled down at Crookshanks. He picked up the cat and gave him a loving scratch on top of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you, too, Crookshanks. Look after our girl for me, won’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crookshanks gave him a mournful cry of assurance. Draco put Crooks down on the ground and picked up his suitcase. Draco used his free hand to pull Hermione in for a final kiss before making his way over to the fireplace. As he grabbed the floo powder, Hermione said, “Remember, Sunday night at 9 o’clock. Meet outside the Room of Requirement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be there. Bye, Hermione.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione gave him a breathy goodbye in return before he felt the warmth of the floo transport him into the sitting room of the Manor. He brushed off some soot that was on his shoulders and stepped out of the fireplace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home, Master Draco. Can Penelope take master’s things for him?”</span>
</p><p><span>Draco looked down at their house elf, Penelope. He smiled at her and handed his suitcase to the elf.</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Thank you, Penelope,” he said with a smile. Contrary to what Hermione probably believed, not everyone treated the house elves at Malfoy Manor cruelly. </span></p><p>
  <span>“You is most welcome, sir. We is all happy you is home. Mistress Narcissa is waiting for you in the library.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco nodded his head in thanks before making his way to the other side of the manor. He already missed the small, warm atmosphere of Hermione’s home. The manor was large, yet it felt small. There was hardly any sign of life throughout the halls. No one was singing loudly in the kitchen while cooking, playing games in the living room, or watching television on a lazy afternoon. You couldn’t smell the aroma of freshly baked cookies swirling around the kitchen or feel the warmth of the sun coming in from the windows since the manor’s were always covered with dark curtains. There wasn’t a speck of dust anywhere, a sure sign that no one had to do chores in this house. Lastly, there was no sign of a beautiful head of curls that belonged to the most amazing woman he had ever met roaming through the halls. What he wouldn’t give to be able to spend that last week with Hermione and her parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he approached the library doors, Draco put all of those thoughts in the back of his head in preparation for greeting his mother, having no clue as to why he was called back early. He assumed the ‘family business’ his mother mentioned in her letter was something to do with his father in Azkaban. Maybe he was getting released early? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Proper Malfoy posture and elegance put back into place, he opened the doors. His mother was sitting on one of the armchairs, looking out the window. When she heard the doors open, she stood up immediately and ran over to Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dear, welcome home. I’ve missed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco hugged his mother. He could tell something was wrong. She was paler than normal and she looked terribly thin. Worry lines were creased on her forehead as she looked at her only son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was about to reply, but someone else beat her to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Draco. It’s wonderful to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco would know that cold, menacing voice anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around, sure to put all emotions away, silently thanking his Aunt Bella for teaching him Occlumency last year, and bowed his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, My Lord.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh boy! Next chapter, Hermione heads to The Burrow! What will her friends think about her new "friendship" with Draco?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Burrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again!!</p>
<p>I promise I'm not abandoning this story! I've come too far to quit! :)</p>
<p>Thank you to everyone who continues to come back and for sticking it out with me! Here's a wonderful little chapter between Hermione and Ginny &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>HERMIONE</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione carefully placed her folded up Hogwarts robe inside her suitcase. The summer was coming to a close and Hermione was excited to return to school. She was heading to The Burrow this afternoon to spend the last two weeks of the summer with The Weasley’s. Everything was all packed and ready to go, but she was still missing one more thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crookshanks,” Hermione called. She hadn’t seen him all morning, but she had a sneaking suspicion she knew where he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been two weeks since Draco left. To Hermione, it felt like it had been ages since she saw him. When Hermione went to the animal shelter the Tuesday after he left, Kenzie was devastated to learn that Draco had gone home early.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way! Caroline and I were planning a surprise going away party for him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione smiled sadly, “It was a complete surprise. He wasn’t ready to go home yet. He told me to tell you he was sorry he couldn’t say goodbye.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione dropped her gaze. The pain in her heart was still fresh. Talking about Draco made her somber.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you doing?” Kenzie asked, concern written on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sad,” Hermione answered honestly, “It feels like we just found each other and then we were ripped apart again. I miss him a lot. Mum misses him, too. And Crookshanks. They’ve both been mopey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenzie giggled lightly about Crooks. “Well, look at the bright side- you’ll get to see him soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, feels like forever still. I’ll be going to my friend’s house in two weeks, so his family will be a nice distraction.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenzie nodded, “That’s good. Can we write letters to Draco like we write to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure!” Hermione smiled, “Just give them to mum and she’ll send them to me. I’ll make sure he gets them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The days passed by slowly. Hermione tried to entertain herself the best she could. She read books, helped out more at the shelter, baked with her mum, and went on walks with her dad. She was tempted to write to Draco, but feared it wouldn’t be safe to do so. She had no idea why he was called back home early, but she had an uneasy feeling in her stomach every time she thought about it. Hermione just hoped he was okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crookshanks was exactly where she expected him to be. Hermione walked into the spare bedroom to find Crooks curled up in the extra blanket on the bed. The feline had grown fond of Draco. It seemed Crooks had taken Draco’s departure worse than Hermione. She would often find him wallowing in the bedroom, hoping Draco would somehow appear if he stayed in there long enough. Hermione purposely hadn’t washed the small blanket that was kept on the bed to ease Crookshanks heartache. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Crooks,” she greeted as she sat down on the bed with her furry friend. He looked up at her mournfully before laying his head back down. Hermione scratched his head, but Crookshanks continued to sulk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Hermione told her friend, “we’ll see him soon. Besides, we’re going to the Weasley’s in just a bit! You can chase the garden gnomes! I know how much you love tormenting them!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crookshanks perked up at that, standing up to stretch before meowing in acceptance. He was about to jump off the bed, but looked down at the blanket longingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione smiled, “I’ll pack the blanket for you. How does that sound?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crookshanks responded by rubbing his head against her arm, clearly pleased with her decision. He jumped down from the bed and made his way out the door. Hermione smiled as Crookshanks descended down the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione folded up the blanket and took it back to her room. The blanket was smelling more like Crookshanks than Draco now, but if it eased her cat’s sorrow then she would pack it for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione made her way down to the living room. Her parents were sitting on the couch scratching Crooks on the head. Her dad’s newspaper and coffee lay forgotten on the table and her mum’s book laid flat on the arm of the couch as they stood up to see their daughter off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give our best to the Weasley’s,” Mr. Granger requested as he gave his daughter a hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled and kissed his cheek, “You know I will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mrs. Granger’s eyes were watering as she pulled her daughter close to her. As they embraced, she said, “This never gets any easier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione squeezed her tighter, tears threatening to leave her eyes as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll write to you every week. Promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione picked up Crookshanks and her luggage and walked into the fireplace. Kingsley always arranged a temporary portal for Hermione when she wanted to go to The Burrow. She was sure to always remind him how grateful she was for it. Hermione picked up some floo powder with her free hand and made sure she had a tight grip on Crookshanks. Giving her parents one final smile she shouted “The Burrow,” and let go of the floo powder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione felt the magic of warm green flames starting to surround her. Thank goodness Crookshanks was calm. She used to have to put him in a cat carrier, but he had grown used to floo travel over the years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she stepped foot in the living room, Hermione was enveloped by a flash of red hair. Crookshanks jumped out of Hermione’s arms and glared at his attacker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione! FINALLY! I’m so tired of being surrounded by BOYS! This week has been so brutal!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny Weasley grinned brightly. Her pale skin was slightly sun kissed, making her freckles on her face pop. Hermione couldn’t help but to smile just as widely at her friend, happy to be around the Weasley’s again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Ginny,” Hermione said, “It’s good to see you, too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny took Hermione’s hands into hers and gave them a squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” she said, grabbing Hermione’s suitcase and walking towards the stairs. “Let’s go catch up. The boys are playing a game of Quidditch before dinner. They won’t be in for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like you to miss out on a Quidditch game,” Hermione said, quizzically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny shrugged, “I had someone more important than Quidditch showing up at my house today. You may know her. Bushy hair, know-it-all, a fiercely loyal friend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione smiled and elbowed the redhead beside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they passed by the kitchen Hermione waved at the matriarch of the house, Molly Weasley, who was busily getting dinner arranged for everyone. They exchanged pleasantries before Hermione followed Ginny up the stairs to her bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bed had been enlarged in order to accommodate both girls. Ginny put Hermione’s suitcase next to the bed and flopped down on top of the blankets. Hermione laughed as she copied Ginny, flinging herself on the bed causing Ginny to bounce on the springy mattress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girls lost themselves in a fit of giggles. Hermione loved Harry and Ron. She was very thankful for their friendship, but it sure was nice to have Ginny as a friend, too. She liked being able to hang out with a girl every now and again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When is Harry supposed to get here?” Hermione asked, turning over and propping her head up in her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny followed Hermione’s action so they were both facing each other. “In a few days. Mum promised us that we can go to Diagon Alley and see Fred and George’s new shop once he gets here! Our letters from Hogwarts will be here in a few days, too. We can get our supplies and such while we’re there, as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our OWL results will be here soon, too! Oh man, now I’m nervous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny scoffed, “Oh, come on, Hermione. I can promise you that you’ll have excellent marks. Cho was worried about hers, too. She said her mum is really strict when it comes to her schooling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was it with Cho? I know it started off well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny gave Hermione a small smile. “Cho’s great. I feel bad for judging her. After everything that happened with Umbridge last year and my jealousy with Harry liking her, I was ready to hate her. But, I was wrong. She’s funny, caring, and wicked tough. Playing Quidditch with her was a lot of fun! She loves cooking, so we had a lot of fun with mum in the kitchen. She was able to handle Fred and George’s jokes when they’d come to visit. We played a lot of Exploding Snap and chess. We even went clothes shopping in Diagon Alley and met Ron and Luna for lunch one day!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like you guys had a blast,” Hermione grinned, happy for her friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crookshanks sauntered into the room just then, making his way over to Hermione’s suitcase.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like Crooks is done torturing the garden gnomes,” Ginny laughed, sitting up to watch the cat. Ginny raised her eyebrows in curiosity, noticing Crookshanks started pawing at the suitcase. He looked up at Hermione and meowed in annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is he doing?” Ginny asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, he wants his blanket.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione got off the bed and bent down onto the floor with Crookshanks. She unzipped her bag and pulled out the blanket, which was still neatly folded on top. Hermione laid it out on the foot of the bed and Crooks jumped up and immediately curled up on top of it. He sighed in contentment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crooks has a blanket now?” Ginny asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Hermione started, “he became very attached to Draco. This is one of the blankets that was on the spare bed that he used. Ever since Draco left Crooks has been sleeping on this blanket during the day. I think it may still slightly smell like Draco. That, or Crookshanks just associates the blanket with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” Ginny said, “How in Merlin’s name was Malfoy able to win Crookshanks over? He hates just about everyone!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione shrugged, “Crooks was very protective and hateful at first. They’re basically the same being though, so I think they bonded in that sense. Draco was patient and let Crooks be distant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny grimaced, “You better get all your ‘Dracos’ out before you see Harry and Ron. You’ll give them both hernias.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione giggled, “Sorry, I got so used to calling him Draco instead of Malfoy. Dad would give me a warning look if I called him Malfoy, plus when we became close it was easy to drop the use of surnames.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny shook her head, “Okay, I need all the details before Ron comes to find you. I can tell something big happened just by seeing you talk about him. So, spill it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione sighed, closed Ginny’s bedroom door, and rejoined her friend on the bed. The girls sat facing each other, each with their legs crisscrossed. Ginny was lightly bouncing up and down with obvious excitement. Crookshanks lifted his head and scowled at the disturbance of his slumber.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it goes without saying how nervous I was at the beginning. Someone who thinks I don’t belong in the wizarding world was coming to stay in my home. A </span>
  <b>
    <em>muggle</em>
  </b>
  <span> home. I was prepared for a polite Malfoy in front of my parents and a cruel Malfoy behind closed doors. As you know, it was the complete opposite. He didn’t call me a mudblood the entire time he was there. He never said anything negative about my upbringing or about muggles in general. He was like a totally different person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We grew close pretty quickly. I’m kinda surprised, honestly. I told you already about the animal shelter, camping, and the zoo. He was kind to me and so open to exploring every aspect of the muggle world that he could. Draco was still a git, don’t get me wrong. But, our arguments weren’t malicious, they were exciting. After you sent me the letter where you warned me about what I’d be getting into, it kinda sent my mind into a downward spiral. I was so horrible to him. I completely shut him out. I was so awful to everyone. I fought with my mum, refused to talk to Draco, I cried all the time, and ignored my poor Crookshanks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I went back to calling him Malfoy, it hurt so bad. Hearing how defeated he was and hearing him call me Granger again broke my heart. My muggle best friend, Kenzie, even told me how much of an idiot I was being. Then, ‘Paws Up’ happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the festival you guys were setting up, right?” Ginny asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione nodded. “The night before the festival we had a huge gala to celebrate everyone’s hard work and promote our festival a bit more before the big day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me guess, Malfoy was gorgeous,” Ginny teased, wiggling her eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione blushed and smacked her friend playfully on her knee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, he was. He even gave me a rose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny gasped and fell back on the bed, mockingly clawing at her heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it,” Hermione said, unable to hold back her laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny sat up and grinned at her. “I’m sorry. Keep going! I need to know what happens! I’m sure you were beautiful, too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Malfoy said I clean up nicely,” Hermione chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When we got to the gala we sat with all our friends from the animal shelter. There was visible tension between Draco and our friend Austin. At the time, I wasn’t sure what it was about. Eventually, Austin asked me to dance. Austin has been asking me out at least once a summer for a few years now. Every time I decline. This was another one of those moments, but he was also trying to make Draco jealous. He succeeded of course. Draco stormed out of the room while Austin had this stupid smirk on his face. I chewed him out, told him no for the millionth time, and ran after Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I found Draco out in the gardens. He was sitting on a bench moping. To brighten the mood, I asked him to dance with me. He was hesitant at first, trying to see if I was trying to pull him into a trap. While we were dancing, I started to cry and apologized for pushing him away. I told him I didn’t want to stop being his friend, but that I was scared. Scared of what everyone was going to say or think. So, he came up with the idea to keep our friendship a secret.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Is he embarrassed to be your friend?” Ginny asked, heated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s that exactly. I think it’s mostly due to the fact that it wouldn’t be safe for either of us if he was friends with me. If Voldemort found out it would be very bad. One of us could get hurt or he could go after our friends and family. Besides that, school would be a nightmare. I know I’m not one to normally care what others think, but I’d rather not draw attention to myself any more than normal. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor being good friends would be the talk of the school. Especially since it would be me and Draco.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny seemed concerned, but didn’t vocalize that she was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what’s the plan then? Continue acting like you hate each other as if nothing happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione shrugged, “I’m not sure how it’ll all pan out. Only a select few are going to know about our friendship. You, of course. Plus Ron and Harry will know. Draco says he plans on telling Pansy, Blaise, and Theo. We agreed on meeting once a week in the Room of Requirement.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny nodded, clearly trying to process everything Hermione was telling her. Hermione was relieved at how smoothly their conversation was going so far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what else happened. I know you’re leaving something out. Tell me about the festival.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione sighed inwardly. This was the part of the conversation she had been dreading. Should she come clean and give Ginny the whole truth or beat around the bush and leave out some particular details? She knew Ginny would keep her secret, but would Draco be upset?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we found Leo, the beagle puppy, a home at the festival, so we were all really excited about that. My girl friends and I won a group triathlon race, I bought some new books, I introduced Draco to lots of new foods, and forced him on all the carnival rides. We all had a great time!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny didn’t say anything and kept staring at her, showing no emotion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Hermione asked, innocently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny raised her eyebrows. Hermione sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And… Draco and I had a nice talk about how much we learned about each other this summer and how much respect we have for the other now. He thanked me for accepting him even though I had every reason not to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny stayed silent, but smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione groaned, “Alright, Ginny! I kissed Draco on top of the Ferris wheel. Are you happy now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny’s smirk turned into a wide grin before she started squealing with joy. She stood up on top of the bed and started jumping up and down. Crookshanks, clearly having had enough of Ginny’s outbursts for the day, jumped off the bed with a growl and curled up in the armchair on the other side of the room. Hermione smiled shyly and rolled her eyes at the crazy girl in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t tell anyone! It’s going to be hard enough for Harry and Ron to accept that Draco and I are friends, let alone anything more!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More? Hermione! Are you guys dating?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t call it dating exactly. Heck, I’m not really sure what to call it. He had to leave the very next day due to some family emergency,” Hermione’s voice softened, “We didn’t really get time to really talk about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny flopped back down onto the bed, sending Hermione up into the air and crashing back down, causing the girls to go into another fit giggles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After they calmed back down, Ginny looked at Hermione again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise to keep your lip locking a secret,” Ginny stated, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” the redhead said with a happy smile, “how was it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ginny!” Hermione gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Even though he’s a git, he’s still hot! I wanna know! Was it </span>
  <em>
    <span>magical?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ginny laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione smiled, “Yes, it was magical. I just got so caught up in my emotions. We were literally opening our hearts to each other and I just went for it. He was shocked at first, but when he kissed me back all my worry melted away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny smiled at her friend. Before Hermione could react, Ginny enveloped her into a hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As I’ve said before, I support you no matter what happens. If it works out with the ferret, great. If he hurts you, I’ll be first in line to hex his bollocks off! I’ll always be in your corner. I still don't like him, but I promise to try to get along.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny, embracing her hug. A few tears fell down her cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Ginny. I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you, too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of a sudden, the girls could hear someone running up the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione? Where are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron burst into the room and immediately smiled when he saw his friend. He was a little sweaty from his Quidditch game and the long hike up the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are, ‘Mione! When did you get here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ronald Weasley! How dare you enter my room without knocking!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the two siblings started yelling at each other, Hermione couldn’t help the smile that appeared on her face. The Burrow was like a second home to her. She loved the Weasley’s and time always passed by so quickly when she was here. As much as she loved being with her second family, she couldn’t wait to go back to Hogwarts to start the school year and see the gray eyed beauty that was starting to capture her heart.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A couple things:</p>
<p>1) I have no idea if Floo travel is safe for Crookshanks. From the research I did, I only found information on how apparating with animals isn't safe. I'd think as long as the person who is using the Floo does it correctly, then the animal would be fine!</p>
<p>2) I know Cho is technically a year older than Harry, but for my story she's in the same year as the golden trio. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>EDIT: After much consideration, I've decided to end this story here. I'm going to make this story into a series, so if you are invested into this tale of Hermione and Draco, don't fret! I do plan to continue with this story in the future. However, I've lost some of my mojo as far as this story goes. I have another story I'm wanting to write. After that one is finished, I will work on The Friendship Initiative Part 2! I'm hoping to have my next story out by next spring, which would put TFI Part 2 out by this time next year. Thanks for your understanding! </p>
<p>If you'd love to see Part 2, show me some love in the comments! Maybe that will help my confidence and make me want to write more! Love to you all wherever you are in the world. Until next time.... &lt;3 PiperPuff</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>